


Katrina Willows

by Yoonjae91107



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Angst, Blood, Cruciatus Curse, Draco Angst, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hogwarts, Hurt Draco, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this when I was 12, Romance, Running Away, Threats, abuse from parents, attempted brainwashing?, don't come at me, draco gets beat on, harry ron and hermione are absolute psychopaths, i will cry, ill cry, imperious curse, it's so bad, just brace yourself, katrina x draco, so much more, tell me if any other trigger warnings need to be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoonjae91107/pseuds/Yoonjae91107
Summary: I wrote this when I was 12, don't you dare come at me.Draco is severely bullied by Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Katrina Willows comes to his rescue, multiple times.Angst/comfort.(I'm posting 108 pages of text [google docs size 11 ariel font text] into one chapter. Be warned. There are chapter breaks written in. It's really multiple story chapters in one Archive Chapter. This is an UNFINISHED WORK. It will stay that way, just a heads up. There isn't really a plot tho, it's like I just took a bunch of drabbles and smashed them together. I'm posting this work as is and not editing. This fic was made 2-3 years ago when I wasn't very good at writing.)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Katrina Willows

**Author's Note:**

> 38,567 words  
> Unedited  
> U can roast me in the comments, please do actually  
> I'd love that

Cheat sheet: The story begins in Harry's second year. Voldemort is dead, so all voldemort-related stuff (after the death of Potter’s parents) never happened. [First years can go to hogsmeade.] Fred and George are in the third year and my character, Katrina, is in her first. Also Harry, Ron, and Hermione beat up Draco and Katrina helps him (Draco).

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter-related things are owned by JK Rowling. All I own is Katrina and my other OCs.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* _ On platform 9 ¾ at King’s Cross _ *

Katrina’s mother dragged her through the crowd of witches and wizards towards the Hogwarts Express. Random snatches of other people’s conversations fell upon Katrina’s ears.  _ Need to buy more boomslang skin for potions dear? I’ve heard that you can mail-order from... I can’t believe first years aren’t allowed brooms… Is that an owl? I’ve only got a toad… My younger sister broke my wand yesterday, how am I supposed to show you that charm now? I’m mail-ordering a new one, dummy... _

Katrina’s Mother, Levahna, continued to pull her towards the train. Once they were next to the train, Katrina was exhausted from carrying her trunk at such a fast pace for such a long time. She let it fall to the ground with a thump that made her mother glare at her disapprovingly.

“Now remember to give your head of house the Hogsmeade permission slip. Stay at school for Christmas, we can just send you our gifts by owl, and don’t eat too much off of the trolley,” she ordered.

Katrina nodded her head and sat on her trunk. Her mother disapparated and Katrina was left alone with a trunk that she was, at the moment, to weak to lift. She sighed in defeat. ‘ _ There’s no way I’m going to get this stupid thing into a compartment _ ,’, Katrina thought.

Students were starting to bring their trunks onto the train, claiming compartments and saving seats for their friends. Katrina slowly stood up and attempted to drag her brand new trunk onto the train. Her hands slipped from the handle and she landed on her bottom on the concrete ground. She could feel her face heating up, and her expression of shock and surprise. The brunette got up and tried again. The trunk hardly moved an inch. Most of the adults were leaving the platform now, and about half of the students were already on the train.

A pair of red-headed twin boys that looked exactly alike approached Katrina. 

She looked up from the trunk she’d been glaring at and mumbled, “Hello.”

“Would you like for us to help you?” The boy on the left asked.

“Please,” Katrina sighed.

They picked up her trunk and started searching for a compartment.

“Do you have anyone you’re planning on sitting with?” one asked.

“No, I don’t have friends,” she replied, shaking her head slightly.

The boys glanced at each other for a second, sympathetic looks clear on their faces. Katrina ignored their expressions. So far, every single compartment they had passed was packed. They got to one, however, that had three empty seats.

“Do you want to sit with us?” one asked.

“Sure. I'm Katrina.”

“Fred,” the one on the left replied, holding out a hand for her to shake.

“George,” the other said as he opened the compartment door.

Katrina shook Fred’s hand and received a sudden ‘pins and needles’ feeling all throughout her right arm. From her fingertips to her shoulder.

Katrina let go quickly in shock and Fred laughed, showing her a button that appeared to be stuck to his palm. George put her trunk up onto a luggage rack and turned around grinning.

“Sorry, We’re big on pranks,” he said, trying not to laugh.

Katrina started laughing. Fred and George stared at her incredulously. "Merlin's pants, how does that even work?” She giggled.

“She thinks it was funny! Hey, Lee do you think she could join our group? Since Becky’s gone, Katrina could replace her!” George said excitedly to a boy in the compartment. He nodded and Katrina smiled at him shyly.

“A friend? Do you mean it?” Katrina asked uncertainly.

“Absolutely!” A girl whom Katrina hadn’t noticed before promised. “I'm Ginny Weasley. I see you've already met my brothers. I can tell already that the five of us will be the best of friends,” she said happily.

“Yes,” Katrina murmured. “The best.”

“Come on, I'll show you who everybody is so you don't have to seem clueless when it comes to introductions. Are you muggle-born?” George asked.

“No, my mum’s halfblood and my dad's pureblood,” Katrina said.

George nodded and grabbed her wrist helping her keep her balance as the train started to move. The station disappeared and George and Katrina walked up to the very first compartment. George pointed to each student he knew in turn and told Katrina their name and a bit about them.

“That's Percy Weasley,” George said, pointing to a redhead with Horn-rimmed glasses. “My insufferable git of a brother.”

After a while, they passed a compartment that was empty except for a boy with white-blonde hair, staring dejectedly out the window.

“Who's that?” Katrina wondered.

“Draco Malfoy, he’s a year above you. No one ever talks to him, he's pretty shy,” George informed, moving to the next compartment.

“That’s Harry Potter,” George muttered, pointing at a skinny boy with black hair and glasses. “He’s really popular, and thinks he's the best thing to ever set foot on earth,” the twin continued in a disgusted tone.

Pointing to a brown haired girl reading a book he said, “Hermione Granger. Very smart, very good at magic, and  _ very _ stuck up.”

Pointing to a boy with red hair and freckles he said, “My brother. Harry's right hand man, sidekick. He idolizes Harry, does whatever he's told to do.” his eyes looked a little angry at his last words, but George shrugged his shoulders and directed Katrina towards their compartment.

A bit later, after the Weasley twins had taught Katrina how the buzzer worked, and her trying it about five more times for fun, the trolley witch came up to them.

“Anything off the cart dears?” she asked.

The three Weasleys blushed directly to their roots and politely declined. Lee shook his head saying something about his mother not approving. Katrina on the other hand held up her index finger in a ‘hold on a minute’ gesture as she pulled her money bag out of her robes that she'd changed into earlier.

“Get whatever you like,” Katrina offered.

The other four looked at her incredulously.

“Seriously, go ahead,” she insisted.

Soon all five were loaded with sweets.

“What are these?” Katrina asked Lee, handing him a box of jelly beans.

“Bertie Botts every flavor beans. You have to be careful with these,” he answered as he chewed on a chocolate frog.

Katrina stood on her seat and opened her trunk. After pulling a camera out, she closed her trunk again and sat down.

Taking the beans from Lee she deviously challenged, “Who wants to play a game?”

Every head snapped up.

“Which game?” Ginny asked.

“The Bertie Bott's Challenge,” Katrina replied with a creepy smile, attempting to be ominous.

Ginny started laughing, demolishing the brunetet’s attempted tone. Katrina opened the box. She handed the camera to Lee, who backed into the corner of his seat and took a picture of Fred, George, Katrina, and Ginny.

“We’ll do it,” Fred and George said together.

“Sure, why not,” Ginny surmised.

Katrina looked at Lee, who shook his head.

“Nah, I'll just take pictures. Before you ask, I once ate a rotten egg one when I was ten and threw up twice.” He slightly shuddered at the memory.

Katrina nodded and picked out a red bean, she popped it into her mouth without hesitation and bit into it.

“Peppermint,” Katrina said after blowing her breath into Ginny's face.

The first gross bean came on Fred’s turn.  _ Mushroom. _ Fred was gagging for five minutes after that.

“Wait. I just got a mental idea,” Katrina said, taking a handful of beans. “Who dares me?” She asked holding her hand up to her mouth.

Everyone nodded. She dropped all of the beans into her mouth, and flavors started exploding on her taste buds.  _ Cotton candy, blueberry, chicken noodle soup, pepper, soap, dirt, dandelion,  _ and many, many more. When she finally swallowed, tears had formed in her eyes.

“That. Was. So disgusting,” Katrina gasped through her laughs.

“We should dare someone else to do it,” Lee said, laughing.

“What about Ron? He’s stupid enough,” Fred suggested.

Katrina nodded and put the box of beans in the front pocket of her robes. She slowly went towards the very last compartment, holding onto a seat whenever there was a bump.

When she reached Draco Malfoy’s compartment, Katrina realized she’d forgotten all about him.

Halfway through the compartment, the train hit a particularly nasty bump. The entire car lurched and Katrina lost her balance. Her temple hit the corner of someone’s trunk before she fell to the floor, unconscious.

Malfoy quickly ran over to her and lifted her up bridal style, then sitting in a seat with the girl’s head in the crook of his elbow. He was about to pull his wand out of his pocket to rehabilitate her when her silky black-brown hair morphed into a bright blue, the girl’s pixie-like features became more model-like, and her lips went from a natural pink to purple. The girl’s hair changed again, this time to red and Malfoy pulled his wand out.

“Rennervate,” He murmured quietly, pointing his wand at the girl’s face.

Her eyes opened and she tried to recoil from the platinum blonde, only to be held up by his arm. She looked at him carefully before sitting up and spinning around to sit in the seat opposite of Draco Malfoy. Her bright purple eyes narrowed at him.

“What do I look like?” she asked him.

“Purple eyes and lips. red hair, kinda like a model,” he replied. “Why?”

“I’m a Metamorphmagus, I lose control of my powers when I faint,” She mumbled.

Katrina closed her eyes, knitting her brows together and morphed back into the five-foot-one, pixie-like girl with hair browner than dark chocolate that reached halfway down her shoulder blades, pale skin, and slightly red lips.

“Don't tell anyone about this,” Katrina muttered before leaving the compartment.

“I don’t have anybody to tell, so you don’t need to worry…”

His reply sunk into her heart and began to scratch at it… with a knife.

She had gotten to Potter's compartment and said, “I'm Katrina, you don't know me, and Fred and George have a challenge for you. If you survive, you get a galleon.”

“What's the challenge?” The boy called Ron asked.

“Eat a handful of Bertie Botts at once without puking,” Katrina replied, taking the beans from her pocket.

Weasley grabbed them and immediately shoved a handful in his mouth. Hermione looked on in disgust. Then Ron's expression changed from an ‘I told you so’ to a ‘Merlin's pants this is nasty’. Potter started laughing and Ron managed to swallow.

“That is the worst thing I have ever tasted,” he said between his gagging.

Katrina took a galleon out of her pocket and flipped it off of her thumb at him. He caught it and Katrina looked at the other two. Hermione Granger shook her head slightly.

Potter said, “ I'd throw up.”

“True,” Katrina said before leaving the compartment and heading back to her own.

She didn't notice Weasley and Potter staring at her in an awed way, nor did she notice how Malfoy stared at her as she passed his compartment.

As soon as Katrina arrived in her compartment, she flopped down onto her seat.

“It's about a half hour until we get to the school,” Ginny said.

It was quiet for a while.

“Ron ate the beans,” Katrina said after a bit.

Fred laughed and said, “I bet it was horrible.”

Katrina nodded her head and took her camera back from Lee. After putting it back in her trunk, she sat back down and messed with her hair color for a while.

“How are you able to do that?” Lee asked.

“Metamorphmagus,” she sighed and, after restoring her hair color, she pressed her face to the window.

“Hey, do you two first years know which house you're going to end up in?” George asked.

“Gryffindor,” Ginny promptly said.

George nodded and looked at Katrina.

“Everyone in my family  _ needs _ it to be Slytherin -except my brother, he actually loves me- and my dad legitimately told me that if I wasn't put in Slytherin, I'd be a disgrace to our family name. But I'm not sure if that's what I want. Just definitely not Hufflepuff,” Katrina said quietly.

No one spoke until they arrived at the station.

“Leave your luggage on the train,” Fred told the two first years. “They bring it for you.”

Katrina walked out of the train and onto the platform in hogsmeade. There was excited chatter surrounding her, and students of all ages were jostling others in order to get to the school quicker.

“Firs’ years over ‘ere! Firs’ years!” a voice called.

Katrina did a double-take when she noticed how  _ large _ the man calling for her was. She quickly went and stood by his side silently. The bearded man looked down and smiled at her. Katrina smiled back, having to look up since he was so tall.

“Firs’ years!” The giant called again.

And that's when it happened.

Katrina saw everything as if in slow motion.

It really wasn't that big of a deal, but it surprised Katrina nonetheless. Potter was getting off of the train, when he spotted Malfoy. He ran up to him and shoved him to the ground, then kicking dirt into his face and running off to catch a carriage.

Weasley stomped on Malfoy’s fingers and Hermione glared at Malfoy before they too, went and sat in Potter's carriage.

Katrina let a small gasp escape her lips and Malfoy slowly stood up. He moved his fingers, the ones Weasley had stepped on, carefully before brushing the dirt off of his face and quietly finding a carriage.

Someone tapped on Katrina's shoulder, violently jerking her out of her trance-like state.

“All righ’?” a gruff voice asked her gently.

“Hmm? Yeah, sure,” she replied distractedly.

“Now, I'm Hagrid. We'll be ridin’ up to the school in these boats,” Hagrid said through his thick brown beard.

About forty first years headed towards the boats being careful to sit next to their friends. Katrina looked for Ginny and when she spotted her, they both nodded their heads at each other and slowly made their ways towards each other.

They just barely made it onto the same boat. Smiling for the whole peaceful boat ride, Katrina was startled when the fleet of boats passed through a curtain of vines.

Katrina was astounded when she saw the castle.

Ginny repeatedly flicked the back of Katrina's hand to silently show her excitement. Katrina flicked the back of Ginny's hand once, hard, to make her stop.

Ginny Weasley looked at Katrina Willows accusingly for a second, angry but then Katrina knit her brows together and turned her nose a glowing fluorescent blue.

Ginny started laughing at her and Katrina smiled back. After returning her nose to its proper color, Katrina pulled a chocolate frog card out of her pocket and looked at it carefully.

_ Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts. _

Said headmaster sidled into his frame and waved. Katrina waved minutely at the card before stuffing it back into her pocket.

Hagrid lead them into the great Hall for the sorting and told them to wait quietly until professor McGonagall came. The first years did so and looked on in unspoken idolization when they met their first professor.

“Welcome to Hogwarts children. I am professor McGonagall, and head of Gryffindor house. I hope I see a good bunch of you at the Gryffindor table after the sorting,” McGonagall said in a sharp, prideful voice.

“She says that as if it’s something to be proud of, being head of Gryffindor,” One boy with dark hair and a pallid complexion whispered loudly.

“Shut it, Smith,” Katrina said sharply, accenting ‘Smith’ as if it was the most offensive name to call someone. George had pointed Zacharias Smith out to Katrina on the train and said only eight words about him;  _ Zacharias Smith. Rude, disrespectful, and just plain mean. _

Katrina narrowed her eyes at Smith until it got awkward and then turned back to her professor who had watched quietly, with a well-concealed look of fascination. But Katrina could see it. She could tell, this woman wanted her to be in Gryffindor. But Katrina couldn't. Not without extreme pain.

Katrina tried to keep a blank face until it was time for the sorting.

But she could feel her immovable expression of worry.

_ What if I don't get Slytherin? _ Was the only thought Katrina had.

A few students were sorted before Katrina realized that the sorting had begun. She'd been so busy worrying about which house she'd be sorted into, she didn't notice anything until  _ Creevey, Colin _ was sorted into Gryffindor.

A pair of twins went to Hufflepuff, a boy to Ravenclaw, and after a while, a Luna Lovegood went to Ravenclaw as well.

The rude boy, Zacharias Smith, eventually went to Hufflepuff. Of which, Katrina and Ginny giggled quietly about. Many more students until  _ Ginny Weasley _ was called.

She nervously made her way to the front and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her silky red hair and a second later the hat shouted, “Gryffindor!”

Ginny promptly made her way to the Gryffindor table, not bothering to hide her relieved grin.

“Willows, Katrina?” McGonagall called.

Katrina slowly walked to the stool and sat down not making eye contact with anyone on the way there. McGonagall placed the hat on Katrina's silky black-brown hair and it slipped over her eyes making it impossible to see. Suddenly a voice spoke in her mind.

“Let's see what we've got here ... Ambition, yes quite a good amount. Highly intellectual, already doing third year charms I see? You are very kind and loyal, but you don't belong in hufflepuff. Bravery, yes. You are incredibly brave. You belong in Godric's house.”

_ I must be in Slytherin! _

“That doesn't mean you want to be there. You don't belong there. You belong in  _ Gryffindor!” _ The sorting hat shouted the last word for the entire hall to hear.

Katrina still couldn't see anything. But that didn't mean she wasn’t able to start panicking about her family's reaction.

McGonagall lifted the hat from Katrina’s head and she shakily stood, trying to control her breathing. Katrina stumbled her way over to the Gryffindor table and collapsed on the bench in an empty seat in between Fred and George.

Nothing could get her there.

Harry, Ron, and Draco stared worriedly at Katrina for the remainder of the feast- except for a minute when Harry looked away to see if anyone else was still staring at his crush.

When he noticed Ron staring, he knew all he would have to do is to tell him to back off.

But then he spotted Malfoy. Harry could tell by the look on Malfoy’s face that he had a major crush on Katrina.

Potter could remember the only other crush Malfoy had had- in their first year Malfoy had taken fancy to Cho Chang, a ravenclaw girl. Draco had found many excuses to follow her around and even tricked her into letting him hold her hand once. Malfoy would be a pain to take care of.

The feast appeared and Katrina selected a pomegranate from a plate with a tower of unnaturally good-looking fruits.

“Do you know a severing Charm?” Katrina asked Fred.

“Diffindo,” He replied through a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

Katrina muttered the charm pointing her wand at the pomegranate. The fruit cut itself up into two piles; Pomegranate seeds, and whatever’s left. Katrina put her wand back in her pocket and took a spoon from George.

“Thanks,” was all she said before eating the pomegranate seeds by the spoonful.

“You’re welcome, I guess?” George replied.

At the end of the feast, Dumbledore stood up- reducing the hall to silence. He called out some words Katrina didn’t hear because she was so tired.

The Gryffindor prefects lead the rest of their houses to each common room, and Percy Weasley importantly said the password, Wattlebird, when they reached the portrait of the fat lady. The prefects directed the first years to their dormitories and proceeded to shoo the rest of Gryffindor house to bed.

Katrina collapsed on her bunk, immediately asleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go! Chapter one. Ta ta ta ta ta taaaaa!

()()()

Katrina woke at 6:45am promptly, like usual.

None of the other girls woke as Katrina pulled on some Gryffindor robes and brushed her hair. Instead of brushing her teeth, Katrina just popped a piece of Drooble's brush and floss gum in her mouth and chewed on it for a couple of minutes.

After spitting the gum into a garbage can, Katrina opened her trunk and took out about fifty spell books, using a _ Wingardium Leviosa _ charm to make them float into the common room.

Katrina landed the books on a table and sat on a chair with her legs crossed and started organizing them.

She started three different piles.

First year's schoolwork, including 'The standard book of spells, Grade 1', 'A history of Magic', 'Magical Theory', 'A beginner's guide to transfiguration', 'One thousand magical herbs and fungi', 'Magical drafts and potions', 'Fantastic Beasts and were to find them', and 'The dark forces, a guide to self-protection'.

The second pile was advanced potions, transfiguration, and Defense against the dark arts books,

And the third pile was other spellwork books.

By the time Katrina had finished organizing her books and flying them back into her trunk -reducing the books to make them all fit first- some other early bird Gryffindors had woken.

Katrina wandered over to one of the armchairs by the fire and sat on it cross-legged, staring at the flames.

* * *

Harry pointed Katrina out to Ron from underneath the invisibility cloak.

"That's the girl I have a crush on. Katrina Willows. Stay away from her- don't fancy her." Harry said, correcting himself at the end.

Ron nodded as if Harry had told him to go and eat his favorite kind of pizza instead of to not fancy the girl that he fancied.

Harry and Ron went back into their dormitory and stowed the invisibility cloak in Harry's trunk.

After doing so, the boys slowly wandered their ways down to the dormitory. Harry tried to act casual as he collapsed in a tired fasion in the armchair next to Katrina. She flinched slightly and glanced at Harry.

They were quiet for a bit until Katrina asked, "You're a second year right? Would you please show me to the Great Hall?"

"Okay," Harry said, happily standing up.

Katrina stood too and Harry set off towards the Great Hall. Katrina followed and memorised to route Harry took in order to get to the Great Hall. Once they got to the Gryffindor table, Katrina ignored Harry's invitation to sit next to him and went over to her friends.

"Hey Katrina. Why'd you show up with Potter?" Fred asked.

"I couldn't remember the way," she replied simply.

"Hmm," George said.

After a bit Katrina asked, "Do you know where Dumbledore lives?"

"Yeah, why?" The Weasley Twins said in unison.

"I want to ask if I can just skip my first year classes and move on to second or third," she replied. "My older brother taught me all he knew each year when he came home. He also snuck me to Diagon Alley using Floo powder when I was seven and bought me my wand. That was in his second year. He got Slytherin and he's in his sixth year. Jason will probably ignore me now that I've gotten Gryffindor though," Katrina said as she buttered a piece of toast.

Just then a brown haired sixth year Slytherin came up behind Katrina and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Or not," she mumbled after turning to face the boy.

They had a silent conversation using facial expressions instead of words for a while before Katrina sighed and stood up. Fred and George's hands flinched towards their wands, something Katrina didn't miss.

"I'll be fine. Jason, Fred George Ginny Weasley and Lee Jordan. Guys, my brother Jason Willows." Katrina introduced them to each other.

"Kay then," The twins said as one.

Jason lead his sister quietly out of the great hall and to a blank stretch of wall in a seventh floor corridor.

He paced back and forth three times and a door appeared. The siblings went into the room together and found a small room with a table with two chairs around it.

"What is this place?" Katrina asked her brother.

"The room of requirement. You get in by pacing three times in a certain spot while you think about what you want the room to turn into," he explained, sitting down in one of the armchairs.

Katrina followed suit.

"What is it?" Katrina asked.

"Dad's in Azkaban."

()()()

Here's the new chapter! : )

[][][]

"Dad's in Azkaban," Jason said.

"Azkaban, why?" Katrina asked, hardly daring to believe her luck.

"Mom managed to frame him for some really bad crime. She took his wand, shot the Dark Mark over some obnoxious muggle's house and cursed the residents super bad. She won't tell me what she cursed the muggles with, oh- and mom modified dad's memory so now he thinks he did it." Jason explained to his little sister.

"Why?" Katrina asked quietly, already knowing the answer.

"You already know. We're safer with dad gone. Now we can go home for all of the holidays!" Katrina's brother said, trying to make her feel better. "Classes are about to start. If you leave first, I can make the door lead to the Gryffindor common room. I'll leave second and get to my dormitory."

"Okay, see ya Jason," Katrina said standing up. She walked over to and out of the door and suddenly was walking into her dormitory.

Katrina took her books from her trunk and shoved them into her bookbag. Just then, Ginny walked in.

"What did your brother want?" she asked as she opened her trunk.

"Don't tell anyone, but my dad's in Azkaban," Katrina whispered heading for the door.

"Seriously? Why?" Ginny asked catching up with Katrina halfway through the common room.

"I don't exactly know," Katrina lied lightly.

Katrina could tell Ginny didn't believe her on the second part, but thankfully, Ginny didn't push for answers.

The Weasley twins and Lee Jordan ran up to the duo. All three were mesmerized with an old piece of parchment.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked.

"Katrina. You said you wanted to see Dumbledore?" Lee asked, looking up from the parchment.

"Umm, yes?"

"Kay, I'll take you there. Like, right now," Fred said in a pompous voice in an obvious imitation of Percy.

Katrina giggled and followed him out of the Gryffindor common room. He led her down a few hallways and through a couple of odd shortcuts until the two almost ran directly into their headmaster.

"Shouldn't you two be in class?" He asked, giving a slight chuckle.

"Umm, probably. But I came to ask if I could skip to my second or third year classes. And like, do the classes with uh, the second or third years. I umm, yeah," Katrina stuttered.

"Certainly. If you can pass the end of the year exams," Dumbledore said with a smile. "Would you like time to study?"

"It wouldn't make me any better if I was being truthful. At that point I'd be studying the next year's charms," Katrina mumbled.

"Excellent. Would you be able to come to my office on Saturday to take your written exams? Then we'd do the practical exams the next day," Dumbledore said.

"Oh, that would work perfectly," Katrina said.

Dumbledore nodded and walked off towards his office. The two students proceeded to hurry to their classes, Katrina's charms, and give whatever reason they could think of for being late. Professor Flitwick accepted the simple 'I got lost' and sent Katrina off to do a Wingardium Leviosa charm.

"Wingardium Levi-foe-sah!" The boy next to Katrina chanted.

His feather light on fire and the entire class panicked. Katrina didn't though.

"Aquamenti," She said clearly, pointing her wand at the burning feather and extinguishing the flames with water.

The class stared at her.

Katrina shifted uncomfortably before Flitwick cheered, "Twenty points to Gryffindor!"

All of the Gryffindor students cheered and the class eventually got back to work.

Katrina made her feather fly after muttering the charm under her breath, but kept it flying low so the professor wouldn't notice. She didn't need any more attention.

The rest of her classes were quite uneventful. The students mostly just learned how the class worked, did a basic task, and moved on to the next class.

At dinner, when all of the students were rushing to get to their tables so they could eat already, Katrina tripped on her way through the doors. She stumbled dangerously before a hand grabbed her shoulder. Katrina regained her balance and turned her head to see who had saved her. It was Draco Malfoy. Katrina let out a tiny gasp when she saw his black eye.

"When did this happen?" She asked, raising her hand to trace the outline of the hideous bruise.

Malfoy winced, "About an hour ago..."

"Hey Katrina!" Ginny buzzed, coming up to her.

"Hey Ginny," Katrina said, lowering her hand.

"Um," Ginny said.

"Let's go," Katrina decided.

The two sat at the Gryffindor table, Ginny chatting animatedly about something that had happened during one of her classes, Katrina wondering where that bruise came from...

[][][]

Sorry if that seemed short. If you didn't understand why Katrina was relieved that her dad is in Azkaban, it's because he goes a little cruciatus curse happy when he gets angry if you understand what I'm saying.

()()()

Okay I just really wanted to say this: I have been getting so many great comments and I want to that you readers for that. It really helps me stay motivated, and helps me write better! Okay on with chapter four : )

[][][]

Katrina was still puzzling over the black-eye Malfoy had received on Tuesday, when she spotted another. Another bruise, on his forearm.

_ Where on earth is he getting these bruises? _

Once Saturday came around Katrina had also noticed Draco limping slightly. He'd gone to the nurse as soon as possible after he gained each injury, and Katrina had seen three of them by chance. That made her wonder how many other injuries Malfoy had received that she didn't spot.

It was early in the morning, probably about five o'clock am, when Katrina woke to a shuffling noise. She peered around her dormitory sleepily for a minute before Ginny tiptoed in, coming from the common room.

Katrina knit her eyebrows together and morphed her hair into a dim glowing white. Ginny, who was halfway to her bed, swung around to find the source of the sudden light.

"What on earth are you doing awake? It's like, five in the morning," Katrina whispered.

"Oh! I uh, nothing?"

Katrina looked at her skeptically.

Ginny gave in. "I snuck into the boys dormitory and stole Potter's invisibility cloak."

"No, really?" Katrina asked in amazement.

"Yeah," Ginny whispered, holding out Potter's invisibility cloak for Katrina to see.

"Let me feel that," Katrina whispered.

Ginny tossed her the cloak. Katrina slowly ran her fingers across the silvery fabric for a couple of minutes before throwing it back to Ginny.

Said girl caught the cloak and put it on her bed before dragging her trunk out from underneath her four-poster and opened it up. Katrina left her bed and tiptoed across the floor to Ginny's bed. She carefully folded the cloak and handed it to Ginny, who carefully put it in the bottom of her trunk and covered it up with books and parchment.

"Now, when he notices it missing, Potter won't be able to find it," Katrina said.

"Should I lock it?" Ginny asked, looking up at her friend whom was sitting on Ginny's bed.

"Nah, that'll be to suspicious. Just leave it open as if nothing of importance is in there," Katrina said as she fingered a lock of her glowing hair.

"Kay," Ginny whispered.

"We should probably go to sleep. I need to take my end of the year exams in Dumbledore's office today," Katrina said.

"Oh, that's right. If you pass, are you going to go into the next year with the second year students?" Ginny asked in a quiet, excited voice.

Katrina nodded and made her way silently back to her bed.

"Awesome," Ginny whispered.

Katrina restored her hair to its normal brown and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

\---

A sudden explosion sounded outside and Katrina shrieked and fell right off of her bed. She landed on her bottom on the hard wooden floor and muttered quiet curse word.

"What was that?" Ginny asked groggily.

Katrina stood and ran to the window. Another explosion and a shower of red and gold sparks happened outside the window.

"Fireworks. Probably Fred, George, and Lee's doing," Katrina told her dormitory.

The other four girls groaned exasperatedly and rolled out of bed.

"It's six-thirty. Why couldn't they wait until everyone was awake?" Ginny asked her pillow.

The first year Gryffindor girls slowly put their school robes on and headed own to breakfast in the great hall in a pack.

When they got there, nobody spoke. They all broke off and sat in their usual spots next to the usual people.

Katrina didn't talk to anyone. She just quickly, yet politely, shoved some toast and eggs down her throat and finished with a bit of cool pumpkin juice.

"Done," she announced to nobody in particular before heading off to find Dumbledore.

Ginny waved goodbye and Katrina slowly made her way through a few corridors before realizing she had absolutely no idea were Dumbledore lived. She kept walking and eventually got to a painting of a bowl of fruit. Katrina suddenly recalled a conversation George had had with Hermione Granger.

"How do you get into the kitchens, George?" Hermione had asked.

"Well, you go down to the corridor with the painting of a bowl of fruit and then you tickle the pear an- wait, Why do you want to know?" He'd asked suspiciously.

"Oh, no reason," was the response he recieved.

Katrina lifted her hand and tickled the pear.

It giggled and morphed into a handle. She pulled the handle and the painting swung forward slowly revealing the kitchens. About a hundred elf-like creatures with big round eyes and batty ears were bustling around making meals.

When Katrina stepped into the kitchen, five of the house-elves rushed up to her offering help.

Katrina said, "No thanks, Just... continue whatever you were doing."

The elves bowed and departed.

Katrina then remembered that she was supposed to go to Dumbledore. She tapped an elf on the shoulder. The elf instantly abandoned its work.

"Can you bring me to Dumbledore's office, please?" she asked.

"Yes, of course," The elf said bowing before taking hold of her pant leg and elf-apparating them to in front of Dumbledore's office.

"Thank you," Katrina mumbled.

The elf bowed before disappearing with a ' _ crack _ '. Katrina stood uncertainly before the gargoyle for a couple of minutes before It shifted off to the side and revealed a staircase. She went up the stairs and paused in front of a door with a griffin knocker.

Before she could knock, the door opened revealing- Draco Malfoy. Katrina froze.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, surprised.

"I'm taking my end of the year exams, so I can skip up to your grade," Katrina replied slowly.

For whatever strange reason, Draco smiled. He looked really excited.

"What are you doing?" Katrina asked warily.

"Huh? oh, I uh... never mind," he said, a blush creeping up his usually pale features.

"Kay then. Could you move please?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure..." Draco said shuffling to the side.

Katrina walked into Dumbledore's office and slowly closed the door in Draco's face. He stared at the door for a solid minute before coming to his senses and stumbling off in the direction of his common room.

_ She actually had a real conversation with me! Katrina is so pretty... I should tell her that I fancy her. No, then I'll get beat up again. But wow, she's the most divine human being to ever set foot on the earth... _

Malfoy was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice where he was going- that was, until he smashed directly into Potter. He stumbled back, stuttering.

"Watch where you're going," Harry snapped.

"I-I, sorry Harry-" Draco stuttered before his jaw was introduced to Harry's fist.

Draco fell to the floor, scrambling to get up again when Ron held him down with a trainer on his chest.

"As explained  _ many _ times before. Stay. Away. From. Katrina. You filthy git," Harry growled down at Draco.

Draco nodded his head fervently and Ron then proceeded to walk over Draco as if he were a floor and not a human, in the direction of his next class. Weasley stepped on the platinum blonde's face a little harder than needed, and snickered as he walked away.

* * *

When Katrina entered Dumbledore's office, he smiled at her and explained the procedure.

Anti-cheating spells, how much time, blah blah blah. She sat in the desk professor Dumbledore magically created and as soon as he flipped the hourglass, Katrina's quill was on the parchment. She wrote every answer in her speedy, elegant handwriting.

Katrina ate a quick lunch in Dumbledore's office too. In fact, she didn't move from the desk until 8:00pm, fifteen minutes before curfew.

"Astounding! You've completed every single written exam in one day!" Dumbledore mused. "I will have to get an examiner to come down to Hogwarts for your practical exams tomorrow."

He sent Katrina on her way back to the Gryffindor common room and as soon as she hit the bed, she was sleeping.

[][][]

there you go, readers! chapter four is complete! Comment what you think! : )

()()()

Alright, readers. I'm going to skip to after Katrina finishes her exams, gets her schedule re-aligned, and just got used to her new schedule and new classmates. Righty then! On with chapter 5!

  
  


[][][]

Katrina walked into Snape's class quietly, hugging her books to her chest. The only empty seat was next to Malfoy. And she was late.

"Why are you late Willows?" Snape hissed.

"I had to see my head of house because of the schedule change," she explained as Snape stared threateningly at her.

"Very well. Take your seat," He said.

She walked quickly to the back of the room and sat next to Draco. He glanced nervously at someone, but looked at his book before Katrina could locate whom Draco had looked at with such fear.

"Today, we will be studying the properties of Anmortentia. Does anyone know what Anmortentia is?" Snape asked in a bored voice, not expecting anyone to know.

Hermione's hand shot up in the air before Snape even finished his question. Katina raised her hand uncertainly. Snape pretended to not see Hermione and his gaze landed on Katrina.

"Willows?"

"Anmortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world. It is distinctive for its mother-of-pearl sheen, and steam rises from the potion in spirals. Amortentia smells different to each person, according to what attracts them," Katrina said in a quiet yet clear voice.

Every student looked at her, surprised.

"Correct on every count," Snape drawled dryly. "Today you are going to make Anmortentia with the classmates sitting at your table."

Draco looked fearfully again at someone, but this time, Katrina saw who he was looking at. Harry Potter.

The pair carefully added each ingredient, Katrina giving tips Draco on how to make the potion better, until he asked what she thought the potion would smell like for her. She faltered, just before measuring the pearl dust, and looked at him carefully.

"Probably wintergreen, lemon, willow bark... and a few new ones," She mumbled, carefully measuring the correct amount of pearl dust and pouring it into the cauldron.

"Why do smell those ones?" Draco asked, stirring the potion with a wooden ladle.

"Wintergreen is my brother's scent, Lemons is my aunt's hair, Willow bark is my wand. That was the results the last time I smelled Anmortentia. There may be a few new scents this time around though," She mumbled.

"For me, probably... Vanilla," He decided. "And the way outside smells after it rains," Draco remembered. "And pie," He added as an afterthought.

"What kind?"

"Blackberry," He mumbled.

"That's twenty-seven clockwise stirs," Katrina said taking hold of Draco's wrist and gently forcing him to stir in the other direction, guiding him for three stirs before remembering to let go. "Fifteen counter-clockwise turns and then you put the ladle on the table and stare at the potion for a millennium," Katrina said.

The two laughed quietly but stopped before Snape came to inspect their potion. He didn't say anything- just smelled the potion, sighed and moved on.

Katrina took Draco's hand and pulled it away from the cauldron, so the ladle wouldn't be in the potion.

"Fifteen. You weren't paying attention," Katrina said easing the ladle out of his hands and putting it on the table.

"Yep, whatever you say," Draco sighed.

Katrina looked at him uncertainly for a second before turning back to her book and checking to make sure everything had been done correctly.

_ She held my hand She held my hand She held my hand! _

Someone's potion exploded, drenching the brewers.

"They probably added the pearl dust before the ashwinder eggs, the idiots," Katrina muttered looking up from her book and over at Harry, Ron and Hermione who were all soaked with the potion. "That makes an explosive potion that creates hatred when drank. The first person the consumer sees will instantly be a source of hatred, even if the consumer and the person are deeply in love."

"How do you even know this stuff?" Draco asked, surprised.

"My parents," She answered shortly as the class watched Snape 'manage the situation'. After a few charms and an antidote, The golden trio was cleaned up. It was the end of class.

"Pour a bit of your potion into a phial and leave it on my desk. Label it clearly with your names," Snape said.

Draco suddenly leaned forward and smelled Katrina's neck. She froze. He then leaned over the cauldron and inhaled deeply.

"Exactly the same. Like vanilla," Draco commented as if they were talking about the weather.

Katrina blushed, her hair turning pink. Draco put a bit of the potion in a phial and placed it carefully on Snape's desk.

* At dinner *

"Why's your hair pink?" Lee asked when Katrina sat down.

"It's nothing," She squeaked blushing-causing her hair to turn even pinker.

"Is it a special  _ someone _ ?" The Weasley twins teased in unison making kissy faces and pretending to swoon.

"I'll bet it _ is _ !" Ginny said in a sing-song voice putting on an overly-dramatic lovesick face on, sighing hugely after.

Katrina gave up on trying to make them shut up and just sat there, head bowed, face completely red, hair continuing to darken in pinkness as they teased her, trying to force her to tell them  _ who _ .

Katrina resisted though. Who she fancied was her business. They didn't need to know who it was.

[][][]

The next chapter will probably be up by tomorrow or the day after : )

()()()

Draco sat quietly at a table in the library, trying to concentrate on his homework. Keyword being tried. His mind kept wandering back to Katrina.

How her hair turned pink when she blushed, her incredibly adorable crooked half-smile, and her eyes. Those beautiful ever-changing irises were never able to decide on one color. Sometimes they were blue, sometimes purple, occasionally a soft reddish orange.

Without meaning to, Draco sighed contentedly. He didn't notice Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger sneaking up behind him. Hermione casted a quick silencing charm on Draco and Ron suddenly head locked him from behind.

“Stupefy,” Harry whispered, pointing his wand at Draco. The blonde went limp in Ron's head-lock and Hermione whispered, “Petrificus Totalus,” invisibly binding the young Malfoy

Ron took him by the collar and Harry threw the  _ recently-restolen-from-Ginny  _ invisibility cloak over Draco. Ron dragged the unconscious, invisible boy out into one of the halls, away from the rest of the students. Draco made no movements during the 'trip'.

* * *

Katrina sat in the room of requirement watching her forgetfulness potion slowly bubble. This potion wasn't 'amnesia' strong, just mild. When brewed correctly, It would make you forget what had happened in the last hour. She sighed deeply, watching the potion slowly churn.

* * *

The golden trio continued walking around the castle, towards the room of requirement. Ron had heard Fred telling George about it one day, and insisted that the room of requirement was to be the place were they left Draco.

* * *

Katrina glanced at her other bubbling cauldron. She surprisingly had forgotten what it was called, but knew exactly how to make the potion. A potion that would reveal the drinker's true nature. Katrina glanced at the brass alarm clock. Time was up.

She extinguised the fires beneath the two small cauldrons and then poured the potions into several carefully labeled phials.

Ten forgetfulness potion phials and ten 'true colors' phials. She stoppered all twenty phials and put them in her magically enlarged bag.

Katrina left the room quietly and hurried back to her common room.

* * *

The golden three finally reached the room of requirement. Harry paced three times in front of the wall and a door appeared. Hermione opened it and practically shoved Ron and invisible Draco through the doors and into... a classroom.

Besides all of the desks that were shoved up against the walls, the room was pretty empty. Harry took his invisibility cloak off of the unconscious blonde and mumbled, "Rennervate."

Hermione muttered the counter spell for the full body bind and Draco's eyes flew open.

"Why're- what... why 'm I here?" he stuttered drawing away from the three.

"We warned you to stay away from Katrina, Malfoy," Harry hissed in a deadly quiet voice.

"You didn't listen though," Hermione simpered.

"You need to learn how to learn a lesson," Ron whispered in a venomous voice before Harry kicked Draco in the ribs.

* * *

Katrina walked into her dormitory and quickly headed over to her trunk. After opening it, she found a small wooden box with intricate carvings on the lid.

Katrina gently set it on her bed and lifted the cover, then stepped her foot into the box and dropped down inside.

Katrina was suddenly in a huge room entirely full of shelves. On the shelves were several hundred phials all with potions in them. She quickly found the assigned shelf for the true colors potion and reached into her bag and pulled out the correct phials and placed them on the shelf.

After repeating the process with the forgetfulness potion, she realized she'd forgotten one of the phials.

Katrina climbed out of the wooden box and carefully put the lid on after arriving next to her bed. After carefully putting the box in her trunk, she quickly ran off towards the room of requirement.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione smirked down at Draco.

"Stay away from my girlfriend. You git," Harry whispered menacingly.

"Katrina would never be your girlfriend. You're a monster," Draco mumbled weakly.

"She will be my girlfriend. Especially if you're out of the way," Harry said raising his wand to point it at Draco's bruised face.

"Crucio," Harry said.

Draco's screams went unheard as he writhed on the floor in pain. The golden trio smirked down at him. That was, until the room of requirement door flew open hitting the wall loudly. Katrina Willows stood there, wand at the ready, Her face completely furious, her hair blazing red, like fire.

"Oh, we're playing with the three unforgivable curses? Here's one. Imperio," Katrina whispered dangerously quiet, pointing her wand at Harry.

Harry's hand suddenly decided to take Hermione's wand. He yanked her wand from her grasp and then did the same with Ron. Then Harry gave the three wands to Katrina.

"Harry what are you-" Katrina hit Ron with a stunner with all four wands.

"What? Katrina stop this right-" Katrina turned the four wands on Hermione.

"Why should I listen to you?" She hissed.

"If you don't, I'll tell the Gryffindor prefects," Hermione said in a commanding voice.

"If you do that, I'll tell Dumbledore that you three performed the cruciatus curse on an undeserving student," Katrina promised darkly.

Hermione's breathing became heavy. Katrina smiled her crooked smile demonically.

"Petrificus Totalus," She said.

Hermione's limbs snapped to her sides and she fell to the floor as rigid as a board. Katrina looked around the classroom.

Ron was unconscious on the floor, Harry was staring around in a dream-like trance, and Hermione was petrified on the floor a few feet away from Ron.

Katrina and Harry each took hold of Ron or Hermione's shoulders and dragged them out of the room of requirement. Katrina re-entered the room and looked around again, still holding the four wands.

"Draco?" Katrina asked, looking around the classroom again.

"No. I'm hiding. You are very scary," said Draco's quiet voice.

"Are you under Potter's invisibility cloak?"

A moment of silence and then, "...Maybe."

"C'mon Draco. I'm not going to hurt you. If I did, even if it was on accident, Then I'd drag myself to Azkaban," Katrina promised.

"Really? To Azkaban?"

Katrina nodded once.

Draco appeared off to the side, holding the invisibility cloak.

"Come here," Katrina said softly holding out her arms.

Draco twitched, but didn't move.

"Fine. At least go out of the room then," Katrina said, dropping her arms to her sides.

Malfoy shuffled towards the door hugging the invisibility cloak to his chest, his eyes never leaving the four wands in Katrina's grasp. He left the room and Katrina followed him.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were out in the hall. Harry was still standing in a trance next to Hermione, who was as stiff as a brick and leaned up against the wall, and Ron was sitting against Hermione's calves, seemingly asleep.

Draco looked confused at the sight.

"Stay here," Katrina told the four students before heading back into the room of requirement.

The room had changed into Katrina's potions room. She quickly took the forgetfulness potion phial and went back into the hallway.

Draco flinched at the sight of Katrina. He was afraid of her. Katrina looked at the phial for a split second before making up her mind. She unstoppered it and dropped the four wands to the floor before taking hold of Draco's jaw and forcing the forgetfulness potion down his throat.

He accidentally swallowed and adopted a faraway look before shaking his head side to side and asking, "Where are we and what on earth did you just cram down my throat?"

"Oblivate," Katrina said after picking up her wand and pointing it at Draco. After casting the spell, she picked up the other three wands and threw them back at their unconscious, petrified or imperized owners. She quickly performed the counter charms for each member of the golden trio and put on a confused expression.

"Katrina? What's going on?" Draco asked suddenly, coming out of the charm's aftershock.

"You tell me. You're the one who just randomly appeared here," she said, confused

Ron groaned suddenly. "Oh, my ribs-"

"Katrina! What did you do?" Hermione screeched.

"Nothing," Katrina said before obliviating Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"How did you do that?" Katrina asked them, in a fake confused voice.

"Do what?" all four asked at slightly different times.

"You all just- Appeared," Katrina said in a convincing confused tone.

"Wha- How?" Ron asked stupidly.

"You tell me," Harry said.

"What are you all doing in on a day like this?" Percy Weasley asked suspiciously after approaching in an overly important manner.

"I had homework and I had to stop by the library. I'll just... be going now," Katrina said, carefully sliding the invisibility cloak towards her using her feet.

"Get back to your common room then," Percy said pompously.

"Only if you bring him to the infirmary," Katrina said, pointing at Draco's bruised face. When Percy turned Katrina bent down, grabbed the invisibility cloak, threw it over herself, and sprinted to the Gryffindor Tower.

[][][]

Here is ch 6!

Oh yeah, plz leave comments what you think!

()()()

I don't really know why I'm skipping ahead to Christmas, I just got bored of sitting around in September. So, Christmas chapter, here we go

[][][]

"Why do you keep doing that?" George asked Katrina.

"Do what?" She asked in a confused voice.

Fred and Ginny made love-sick swoony faces and sighed hugely in unison.

"I'm not that expressive," Katrina mumbled.

Ginny sighed even louder.

"Okay maybe once," She muttered.

"You've done that like twelve times in the last twenty minutes," Lee confirmed, nodding his head.

"Oh, go and shove a firework up your arse Lee," Katrina grumbled.

The three third year boys laughed and Katrina dropped herself into an armchair next to the fire.

"Are you two coming to Hogsmeade with us?" George asked.

"Definitely. I need to do my Christmas shopping for literally everyone," Ginny said.

"Oh. Whoops. When's Christmas?" Katrina asked.

"In like four days," Fred said.

"Hm. I still need to buy presents for everyone," Katrina said carelessly.

"Well, I'll let you buy me a pair of super-jump shoes," Lee teased.

"You already have three pairs," Katrina said.

"How do you know that?" The Weasley twins asked in unison.

"I've taken liberty to waking up at two in the morning and rifle through your trunks. To make sure I don't get you something you already have," She explained off-handedly.

"Did you see my journal?" Ginny asked in a horrified whisper.

"Yes, but I didn't read it," Katrina promised.

Ginny visibly relaxed against her armchair.

"Did you -take any- of our -stuff?" The Weasley twins asked, taking turns to say every few words.

"No," Katrina promised.

"Did you see my shopping list?" Lee asked.

"You mean the one that you pressed inside your potions book, put a gazillion protective charms around, and slept on top of? No, no I haven't."

"Oh yeah," Lee said.

A house-elf suddenly appeared with a resounding crack on Katrina's lap. She shrieked in surprise and shoved him onto the floor.

"Sorry, young master. Runekey apologizes for landing on top of his master. I will punished myself now," the elf said, reaching for the iron fire poker.

Katrina grabbed the elf by the scruff of his surprisingly clean pillowcase and swiped the poker from him.

"You aren't allowed to punish yourself in my presence, remember Rune?" Katrina told the squirming elf.

"Sorry, sorry young master," The house-elf, apparently called Rune, said profusely.

"I've ordered you to call me Katrina," She said, her hair turning pink.

"Yes, yes Runekey apologizes," The house-elf said, finally stopping his quest to escape."What it that thing?" Ginny asked in awe.

"This 'thing' is a house-elf. His name is Runekey, but I call him Rune," Katrina replied, setting the elf on the floor.

The four looked on in surprise. Rune bowed down to them and then asked,

"Should Rune serve these four as well, Ka-tree-na?" Carefully sounding her name out.

"Well, sure. I guess," She replied, slowly turning her hair brown again.

"Fred Weasley," Fred said holding two fingers out for the elf to shake.

The elf looked up at Katrina uncertainly.

"Go ahead Rune. That's my friend Fred," She replied to his questioning look.

The elf shook hands with Fred loosely, and George stuck out his hand.

"George Weasley," He said in a hugely pompous voice, earning a giggle from Ginny.

After they'd all been introduced, Rune suddenly remembered his reason to be at Hogwarts.

"Young mas- Katrina. Mistress Beatrice has sent Runekey to ask if you are coming home for the holidays," Runekey said nervously.

"Could you just tell my mum I've found friends and don't want to leave them, But I'll find her and Jason perfect gifts?" Katrina asked her house-elf.

Rune bowed and disappeared with a crack.

"You have a house-elf?" all three Weasleys asked in unison.

"Our my mum's always wanted one to do the laundry and chores," Fred mumbled.

Katrina blinked, surprised.

An owl suddenly flew in the window and landed on Lee's head. He untied the letter and read through it quickly. Lee's face fell as he read. When he finished, He huffed and crumpled up the parchment and threw it in the fire.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked softly, climbing over Fred and sitting next to Lee.

"I have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because my stupid brother is having like, fifteen house guests."

"Oh," Ginny said. "We... should ask if you two can stay with us during the holidays!"

Katrina looked surprised at the suggestion.

"You should! That would be fun, having a metamorphmagus around for Christmas. You could turn into an elf -well not like Rune, like one of Santa's elves- and scare the dung outta Ron," George said.

"I guess... I- fine. I'll stay with you people," Katrina muttered.

"What about you Lee?" Ginny asked.

"Sure," He said smiling slightly.

*The Next Day*

Katrina looked down at her shopping list.

"Excuse me, Do you have any joke sweets?" Katrina asked the owner of Honeydukes.

"Ah, yes, Over there," He said pointing her in the correct direction.

Katrina pushed her way through all of the other students, making her way towards the sweets. One of her bags suddenly ripped, spilling her gifts everywhere. Katrina groaned and started picking them all up. When she reached down to take the last one from the floor, another hand swooped by and grabbed it. Katrina straightened up quickly and looked at her helper. Harry Potter.

She gave a little squeak and almost dropped her shopping again.

"Do you want some help?" Harry asked politely.

"Why would  _ you  _ want to help  _ me _ ?" Katrina asked suspiciously.

"I-I -er- I have a crush on you," Potter said, blushing furiously.

Katrina's face and hair turned pink.

"Oh," She said in a small voice. "Um, yeah. Well then. Could you carry these?" Katrina asked, handing him the stack of presents.

"Are you staying at Hogwarts for the holidays?" Harry asked.

"No," Katrina said plainly as she looked at the Tickling Tarts.

"Then, you're going home?"

"Nope," She replied as she picked a tart up for closer inspection.

Harry looked confused.

"I'm going to the Weasleys," She said flatly. "Yeah, I'll get these for Ron."

Harry sputtered, "You're getting  _ Ron _ a  _ gift _ ?"

"Um, yeah. I'm staying at their house, It would be rude to get everyone except him a gift," Katrina said as she looked at the other sweets. After she chose a few more candies she asked, "Ginny said that you're staying there too. Is that a fact?"

"I'll be there unless I die in a freak accident," Harry said.

"Hm. What should I get you?"

"You'd get  _ me _ a gift?"

"Duh. It'd be rude not to," Katrina said.

Harry looked at her, surprised.

"Oh, I got it. Wait here while I pay, Potter," Katrina said before shoving her way through the crowd to the selected present and then up to the cash register to pay.

Harry waited patiently balancing Katrina's boxes and bags until she returned and relieved him of half of the burden.

"Good. Could you help me bring these up to the castle?" Katina asked as they walked through the light snowfall towards The Three Broomsticks.

"Definitely," Harry said eagerly.

The two walked quietly side-by-side until they reached the castle. When they walked up the stairs, Katrina tripped and her bags flew through the air.

"My gifts! They'll brea-"

"Wingardium Leviosa," a voice said, causing her presents to float in the air.

Katrina looked up. It was Draco Malfoy. Katrina blushed, causing her hair to turn pink.

Malfoy came forward and helped Katrina gather her boxes.

"Um, Thanks Draco," Katrina said breathlessly, taking her gifts from him.

"Welcome," He said blushing a little.

"C'mon Katrina," Harry said impatiently.

"Coming," She said.

The two walked to the common room and Katrina took her presents from Potter and managed to bring them all up into her dormitory in one go.

Katrina carefully sorted through all of the presents, labeling them neatly. She was still puzzling over Mrs. Weasley's gift.

She'd said she wanted a house-elf, But Katrina couldn't decide if Mrs. Weasley had been serious about it. Katrina eventually decided to ask Ginny's mum if she wanted the elf and if she said yes, then Katrina would call Hickory and hand ownership over to the Weasleys.

*Time Skip to right when they get to the Weasleys*

Katrina looked up at the lopsided house for a second.

"It's not the greatest but-"

"It's better than my place," Katrina interrupted the twins. "My house is a cold stately manor. Your guys' house is a  _ home _ . You can accidentally spill soup down your shirt without being shunned for a week, I can almost  _ see _ the love." She paused her rant. "Yeah, I'm done."

Fred and George laughed.

"Ginny! Could you come and help me with dinner?" a voice called from the kitchen.

Ginny said, "Oh, that's my mum. Wanna meet her Katrina?"

"I'm not very good at meeting people. At all... Let's do this," Katrina said.

Ginny giggled a bit and lead Katrina to the kitchen. It was kind of small. Katrina looked around the kitchen quickly memorizing the entire layout. There was a slightly stout red-headed woman magicking dinner up standing by the stove.

"Mum, this is Katrina," Ginny said.

Mrs. Weasley spun around and inspected her. Katrina stood still.

"Katrina! Hello, It's great to finally meet you! My kids have told me so much about you!" Mrs. Weasley continued gushing over Katrina until Harry and Lee walked in and stole Mrs. Weasley's attention. Katrina took this as a chance to sneak her things into Ginny's room.

They ate a delicious dinner and headed to bed.

[][][]

I ended that really badly. Please please comment!

()()()

I'm back readers! On with ch 8 : )

[][][]

Katrina looked down at the Marauder's Map once again. If she took a left and went down the stairs, then she'd be at the Slytherin dungeons. Katrina took her wand and muttered, "Mischief Managed."

The map went blank and Katrina stuffed it in the pocket of her green Slytherin robes. She could not believe she was going to do this. She turned left walked down the stairs and paused in front of a wall covered in skulls. She didn't know the password.

How could she have been so stupid as to not figure out the password?

"Did you forget the password again Millicent?" a voice asked suddenly behind Katrina.

She spun around to meet the smirking face of Pansy Parkinson. Instead to speaking, Katrina just nodded her head. Her voice would give away her disguise.

"It's pureblood," Pansy said in a snotty voice.

Katrina mouthed 'oh' and the wall opened to reveal the Slytherin common room.

The two walked into the room, Pansy heading to the girl's dormitory, and Katrina/Millicent sitting on an arm chair in the vacant room.

Katrina decided it was safe to sneak into the boys dormitory after five minutes passed without a single person entering or leaving the common room.

She did so, looking around carefully every few steps and eventually was inside the dormitory and next to Draco's bed. Katrina slipped a letter underneath his pillow and proceeded to run out of the dormitory, out of the common room, down the hall, and into the nearest girls bathroom.

Katrina stood by the sink, slowly re-morphing her features from Millicent's to her own, still not able to believe what she'd done. Part of her was so nervous, she wanted to run right back in there and take the letter back.

Good thing she didn't sign it.

* * *

Draco hid behind a tree, listening carefully to Ginny and the Weasley twins.

"Potter said the rudest thing to Malfoy today in the library. I was on the other side of the bookshelf, so neither saw me, and I overheard them arguing," Ginny said to her brothers.

"Did Potter ask Malfoy to buy a megaphone in order to whisper?" one twin asked.

"No! Shut up, you are so  _ mean _ sometimes Fred!" Ginny said angrily before storming off.

Draco mentally cursed himself. He hadn't planned on the fact that Ginny could leave before the twins, how was he going to get his note to Katrina now?

Draco waited until the Weasleys had to scurry along elsewhere before leaving his hideout and heading towards the great hall for dinner. When he got to the Slytherin table and sat down, everyone did the usual 'let's all scoot away from Malfoy without making it obvious' bit and continued eating their suppers. Draco sighed. He hated being shunned, but was used to it.

* * *

Katrina looked up from her pudding just as Draco sat down at his assigned table and his entire house shifted away from him.

She saw him sigh deeply before picking at his meal half-heartedly, taking the occasional bite. That made Katrina sad. Having your entire house shun you? That's just cold.

Katrina stared forlornly at Draco for the rest of dinner, except for one instant when Draco glanced shyly at her and Katrina quickly looked at her pudding.

"Why do you keep staring at the Slytherin table?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"Look at Malfoy," Katrina whispered back.

Ginny glanced over at the Slytherin.

"He looks sad..." She mumbled. "Hey, Katrina. On a completely unrelated note, I'll tell you who I fancy if you tell me who you fancy."

"You fancy someone?" Katrina asked, surprised.

"Is it a guy or a girl?" Fred asked sarcastically.

"Guy, duh."

"Who is it?" George asked.

"Not until Katrina says," Ginny said stubbornly.

"Why not say it at the same time?" Lee suggested.

  
"Fine," the girls said in unison.

"Three, two, one,"

"Potter," said Ginny.

"Malfoy," Katrina countered.

"Potter?" Katrina practically spat.

"Malfoy?" Ginny asked in a confused voice.

"Oh, we're leaving now I guess," the Weasley twins said in unison standing up at the same time.

Fred took hold of Ginny's shoulder's and 'helped' her stand up and speed walk away from the Gryffindor table and to the Gryffindor tower. George leaned across the table and gestured for Katrina to move closer.

When she did, George whispered, "Beware of Fred. He  _ hates _ Malfoy. That's why I gave you the tour on the train, Otherwise you'd have been given the wrong impression. Oh, and um, stay away from Ginny. Fred gets really protective when his siblings' friends come to like his enemies."

With a pat on her shoulder, George turned and left, leaving Lee and Katrina looking at each other awkwardly.

"What just happened?" Katrina asked.

"The Weasleys," Lee answered simply.

"Hmm," Katrina said. "I still have no idea what just happened."

"Yeah, me neither."

The two stood and walked towards their common room together, getting a confused, sad glare from Draco. That was, he glared until someone threw their pudding in his face.

* * *

Katrina collapsed on her bed sighing hugely. Ginny continued to pretend to be asleep, trying not to cry. Fred had 'suggested' that she not be friends with Katrina anymore. Not that Katrina knew yet. Ginny had to tell her tomorrow.

* * *

Draco collapsed face-first onto his bed, causing a crinkling noise to sound from underneath his pillow. Confused, he lifted his pillow, revealing an envelope with his name written on it in fancy cursive. Draco carefully lifted the envelope as if it were extremely fragile, and sat up. Letting his pillow fall carelessly to the floor, Draco turned the letter over and carefully opened the envelope.

He pulled the folded parchment out of the white envelope and carefully unfolded it. He read slowly through the poem under his breath:

_ If Not For You _

_ If not for you, I wouldn’t know _

_ What true love really meant. _

_ I’d never feel this inner peace; _

_ I couldn’t be content. _

_ If not for you, I’d never have _

_ The pleasures of romance. _

_ I’d miss the bliss, the craziness, _

_ Of love’s sweet, silly dance. _

_ I have to feel your tender touch; _

_ I have to hear your voice; _

_ No other one could take your place; _

_ You’re it; I have no choice. _

_ If not for you, I’d be adrift; _

_ I don’t know what I’d do; _

_ I’d be searching for my other half, _

_ Incomplete, if not for you. _

*End of poem*

_ "  _ What are you reading?" A suspicious voice asked.

Draco flinched and hastily hid the poem behind his back.

Blaise lunged forward and snatched the parchment from Draco, quickly putting a freezing charm on him so he wouldn't be able to move.

"Oh... What's this Draco?" Blaise said, waving the parchment in the motionless boy's face. "A love poem... probably a prank!" Zabini read through it quickly before deciding, "Worthless, " throwing it in the fire, and un-freezing Draco.

"No! Zabini, why?" He begged running over to the fire to see his poem catch on fire. "Aguamenti!" Draco said, pointing his wand at the flames and extinguishing them quickly. Almost before the flames were out, Malfoy reached in the fireplace and took his ruined love poem. The ink had smeared, making it unintelligible.

A single tear traced its way down his face and he dropped to his knees, gingerly holding the burned, now soaking, parchment.

Zabini laughed evilly before lifting Draco up and shoving him out of the dormitory and holding the door shut. Malfoy didn't try to force his way in though. He just turned and ran out of the common room and throughout the halls of Hogwarts not paying attention to where he was going, just avoiding obstacles.

He eventually tripped over his own feet, and landed on the floor hidden by a statue. Tears streamed down his face until finally, finally, He fell asleep- clutching to his ruined love poem. The poem that _ proved _ he was loved.

[][][]

Ch 8! please comment! : )

BTW: I got the poem off of Google. Credit goes to Joanna Fuchs. : )

()()()

Katrina walked slowly through the corridor towards the library, hugging the book she'd checked out recently to her chest.

Today was Saturday. On the weekends Katrina usually spent the day in the library, studying healing spells and such.

On her way there, Katrina puzzled over why Fred despised Draco so openly.

She was so deep in thought she didn't notice the boy sleeping on the floor, most of him hidden by a warlock statue, until she tripped over him. Her book flew out of her hands and Katrina tried to catch herself. Unfortunately, her wrist didn't cooperate. Katrina could hear the snap before she felt the pain.

Draco sat up, startled, and hit his head on the statue accidentally.

Katrina whimpered in pain and Draco's gaze snapped onto Katrina.

Katrina, noticing what -or rather _ who- _ she'd tripped over, quickly sat up.

"Oh! Sorry, Draco. I wasn't paying attention and I sorta tripped over you and- Why on earth where you sleeping on the floor in the middle of a corridor?" Katrina asked, staggering to her feet while clutching her broken wrist.

"I-I uh, don't know?"

"Right..." Katrina said sarcastically. "I'd hold out my hand to help you to your feet, but I think I broke it."

Draco slowly stood, leaning slightly on the statue.

"What's that in your hand?" Katrina asked.

"Oh, it's nothing really. Spare bit of notes. That got burned. Then doused in water," He replied quietly showing her the ruined love poem.

"I can fix that if you want," Katrina said, still holding her left wrist.

"You can fix my p- notes?"

"Here," Katrina said.

After carefully letting go of her broken hand and letting it dangle by her side, Katrina took her wand and murmured a spell, un-burning the parchment and un-smearing the ink.

Katrina suddenly got an idea. When the poem was restored, Katrina looked at it closely and then mumbled,

"Hey, It's the poem I wrote..."

She then proceeded to cover her mouth with her good hand and act shocked, as if she'd let a major secret slip.

After giggling once nervously Katrina took her broken hand and sprinted towards the infirmary, leaving a shell-shocked Draco Malfoy in her wake. He clutched the restored poem to his chest and stumbled around the castle in a daze, trying to find his common room.

Katrina collapsed in the doorway out of breath, energy, and strength. Madam Pomfrey quickly bustled over and picked the eleven-year-old metamorphmagus up gingerly before laying her on the nearest bed.

After repairing Katrina's wrist Madam Pomfrey asked, "If it was merely a broken wrist, why were you so out of breath?"

"I sprinted from the warlock statue near the library, to here. Let's just say I'm about as strong as a gerbil after any amount of exercise," Katrina mumbled, slowly regaining control of her limbs.

"Well, I'd like for you to sleep here for the night so I can keep an eye on you," Madam Pomfrey said briskly.

"Hmm kay," Katrina said quietly.

* * *

Draco stumbled through the corridors of Hogwarts in a daze. That was, until Harry Potter noticed his lovesick face and roughly pulled him inside the room of requirement. Draco accidentally let the love poem from Katrina slip from his fingertips, just before they entered.

Ron punched Malfoy in the face roughly.

"How many times. Draco, STAY. AWAY. FROM. KATRINA," Hermione threatened before Potter kicked him in the stomach with inhuman strength, definitely breaking a couple of ribs.

"You just don't know how to learn, do you?" Ron asked before delivering a sickening slap to Draco's face.

"We really need to fix that, don't we?" Harry whispered.

* * *

"Madam Pomfrey? Since I'm technically fine and just under surveillance, could you show me some healing spells? I've decided to become a healer when I grow up, and open my own shop of working, certified healing trinkets and potions," Katrina said after about an hour of boredom.

"Well," Madam Pomfrey said in a gratified tone. "We don't have many students pursuing healing in your year."

"I just have... an accident prone friend and thought, 'oh, I'll learn healing spells to fix them up when they trip and break their nose again' and then came to the conclusion that if I'm a perfect healer, why not become the new you or a St. Mungos healer?"

Madam Pomfrey looked at her with pride.

* * *

Draco whimpered as Harry pulled his wand out.

"Oh, afraid are we little Dwaco?" Hermione taunted, pronouncing 'Draco' in a baby voice.

"No... Stop, please..." He begged from the floor.

"Not until you say it..." Ron whispered, stepping on Draco's chest and holding him down.

"I won't ever say something that dishonest," Draco gasped, weakly trying to push Ron's foot off of his broken ribs.

"Oh, that's too bad," Hermione drawled.

"Crucio," Harry whispered.

Draco writhed in pain on the floor silently.

After lifting the spell Harry taunted, "That didn't hurt?"

"Please make it stop..." Draco whimpered.

"Not until you've learned to learn," Hermione said, also turning her wand on Draco.

"Crucio," Harry and Hermione said in unison, creating a double spell.

Draco's piercing scream rang through the room of requirement for the entire duration of the spell.

Ron pulled out his wand as well, earning a shriek from Draco.

"Relax... I'm not going to 'crucio' you..." Ron said in a soothing voice before casting a spell that chained Draco onto the wall. "We're merely using you for target practice."

Draco's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out from the pain.

"Oh, no you don't. Rennervate," Hermione cackled maliciously.

Draco's eyes opened again slightly, and the golden trio began using him for jinx practice, rennervating him every time he tried to slip into unconsciousness to escape the pain.

* * *

"So, you say eh-peh-skey?" Katrina asked uncertainly.

"No, no, no, no. It's episkey. Eh-pis-key," Madam Pomfrey corrected quickly.

"Episkey," Katrina muttered.

"Correct. You can use this spell for split lips, broken noses, cuts, and many other scenarios," Pomfrey said as she tended to a fifth year Ravenclaw with a shattered bone.

"How'd you..." Katrina asked gesturing to his arm.

"Quidditch," the Ravenclaw groaned.

"Quidditch seems like a violent sport," Katrina noted.

"Well, It kind of is. Fun, but dangerous," He replied.

"How can something be fun and dangerous at the same time?"

"Like Bertie Botts, or muggle skiing," the Ravenclaw said as Madam Pomfrey did a few spells.

"Michael, It would take days to repair all of the bone pieces. It'll be easier to remove your shattered Radius and use Skele-grow to grow it back tonight. You would use a sleeping potion of course," Madam Pomfrey informed.

"Fine," he mumbled.

"How do you play Quidditch?" Katrina asked, feeling really stupid.

"What year are you in?"

"First. We didn't even start flying class yet," Katrina sighed.

"The school brooms aren't that great. Mostly Comets and really old models of Cleansweeps," The Fifth year said.

"I wonder how many brooms there are," Katrina mumbled.

"Probably about forty," The Ravenclaw replied.

"I wonder if I would Have enough money to replace every single broom with Cleansweep sixes," Katrina said quietly to herself.

"How on earth would you get that much money?" Michael asked, shocked.

"I'm rich, and my parents own the Cleansweep line of brooms. And they're testing out a new prototype which I know absolutely nothing about," she answered flatly.

"Oh," was all he said.

"Katrina, could you please alphabetize the healing potions in the big cabinet?" Madam Pomfrey asked from a different student's bedside.

"Sure," Katrina replied before waving goodbye to the fifth-year and walking towards the cabinet.

* * *

"Learned anything yet, Malfoy?" Harry hissed at the twelve-year-old, whom was chained to the wall.

"S-stay 'way from Katcheenah..." he slurred deliriously.

"Correct. And what happens if you don't?" Hermione asked in a deadly voice.

"Hafta-learn-more," Draco gasped as Ron smacked him with the back of his hand.

"Right... and if you tell anyone about anything?" Ron asked in a dark whisper.

"I c-can say g'bye to..." Draco erupted in a painful coughing fit.

"Goodbye to?" Harry prompted in an evil voice.

"Life," the blonde Slytherin whispered brokenly.

"Right. You've learned?" Hermione asked.

"Say 'way frm Cheenah..." Draco slurred, slowly falling into unconsciousness.

"Right," Ron told the unconscious boy.

"What time is it?" Harry asked.

"Almost curfew," Hermione replied after looking at her muggle watch.

Ron cursed.

"We'd better go," Harry decided.

"Should we take him?" Ron asked, jabbing his thumb in the direction of Malfoy.

"He can stay," Hermione said with a malicious grin.

The golden trio walked side-by-side-by-side to the Gryffindor common room, not noticing the poem Draco dropped earlier.

[][][]

Sorry if that was short, and sorry to infinity for taking so long to post. P.S. any spelling errors you notice, plz comment so I can fix them. I'll try to have the next chapter longer and come out sooner. Thx!

()()()

Chapter 10 ! wow, that is a lot of chapters to have written...

[][][]

Katrina slowly sat up and swung he legs over the side of the hospital bed she'd slept on.

"Madam Pomfrey?" she called out in a quiet voice, as to not wake the other students who had slept overnight.

Madam Pomfrey bustled into the room sleepily.

"Yes, dear?" she asked in a tired voice.

"Today's Monday, and I always wake up really early on week days. Can I go and get my books for classes?" Katrina asked.

"Yes, you can go now," Madam Pomfrey said in a slightly more awake voice.

"Thanks," Katrina said politely before turning and walking out of the hospital wing.

As soon as Katrina's entire body was out of the hospital, something took hold of her jeans and tugged gently to get her attention. She looked down to see a house elf wearing a dirty, torn pillowcase. His big green eyes looked up at her hopefully.

"Master needs help. He has sent me to find help. Can you help master?" The elf asked in a worried voice.

"Most likely, but two questions... who is 'master' and what kind of help does he need?" Katrina asked.

"Master Draco Malfoy has been hurt badly and has sent Dobby to get help," The elf said.

"Draco?" Katrina squeaked. "Hurt? Lead me to him, Dobby."

"We mustn't apparate directly into the room he is in. It could scare him, and that would be very bad," Dobby said, taking hold of Katrina's jeans and Elf-apparating them to down the hall a bit from the room of requirement. Dobby suddenly squeaked and said hurriedly, "Dobby must go now," Before disappearing with a crack.

Katrina spotted her poem and ran up to it, bending down to pick it up when she reached the restored parchment.

"My poem..." She whispered.

On a hunch, Katrina opened the room of requirement door. She almost cried at what she saw. Draco was chained up against the wall, barely breathing, unimaginably bruised and broken.

"Draco?" She asked softly.

His head snapped up, eyes dilated in fear.

"Don't-hurt-me..." He whimpered weakly.

"Don't worry, I won't..." Katrina said in a soothing voice, slowly approaching the blonde twelve-year-old.

When Katrina pulled her wand out to unlock the shackles, Draco whimpered continuously and struggled against the chains, trying to get away from it.

"Hey... calm down. I'm not going to hurt you..." Katrina said, lowering her wand.

"Just gonna use me for target practice?" Draco demanded hysterically.

"No, no I would never do that... I'm going to unlock the chains," Katrina said, raising her wand again and pointing it at the chains before unlocking them magically.

Draco fell to the floor in an odd sitting position with his knees bent and his ankles on either side of his hips, making a 'W' shape. Her stared at her blankly, his eyes still dilated.

Katrina put her wand in her pocket and sat down across from him, cross-legged.

"Who did this to you?" Katrina asked quietly.

"N-no one!" Draco stuttered fearfully.

"Right..." Katrina said, raising a brow.

She stood up smoothly and held a hand out to Draco.

"Can you stand?" She asked softly.

He shook his head. "They broke my leg," He mumbled.

_ They? So, more than one person... _ Katrina thought to herself.

"Lean on me for support," Katrina suggested.

"But you're too short," Draco pointed out.

"I'm also a metamorphmagus," Katrina said, knitting her brows together, and becoming the perfect height for a crutch.

"Pretty..." Draco mumbled unintentionally.

"Thank you, but for now let's focus on getting you to your head of house," Katrina said, helping him to his feet.

"forward now..." She instructed.

He stumbled forward slowly, towards the door.

Katrina continued murmuring words of encouragement as they slowly made their way towards the door, out into the corridor, and down hallways and staircases in the direction of professor Snape's office.

Draco tried to pass out multiple times, but Katrina rennervated him each time because she knew she wouldn't be able to drag him all the way to the dungeons.

* * *

Halfway down a staircase on the second floor an oily, suspicious voice called out to the duo.

"What are you two doing out of classes?"

Katrina's head whipped around to see Snape at the top of the staircase.

"Sir! Need help- please..." Katrina begged just before Draco passed out and took Katrina with him as he fell to the floor. The two ended up in a heap, halfway down a staircase.

Katrina groaned and slowly untangle her limbs from Draco's. Professor Snape approached them slowly.

"What happened to him?" Snape asked Katrina suspiciously, as if whatever had happened to the blonde was her fault.

"I broke my wrist, so I had to go to the hospital wing for a night. When I left the next day, a house-elf named Dobby found me and said that Draco needed help. I agreed to help and Dobby 'poofed' us to just outside of the room of requirement, where I saw Draco's history of Magic book. I went inside the room of requirement -my brother showed me where it was- and found him like this," Katrina said sadly, sitting next to Draco and running her fingertips along his bruised knuckles gently.

"Hmm. Very well. Why didn't you bring him to the hospital wing?" Snape asked.

"I'm afraid someone did this to him multiple times, and the hospital wing is in the main part of the school. they could easily drop in- even the sight of them could set Malfoy off and the healing spells would most likely be useless since all of the damage is in his mind," she mumbled. "So, I decided to bring Draco to you."

"Not very wise. You could have just asked Madam Pomfrey to close ward to all except the injured, or give him a private room... but I understand your motives," He said in a monotone voice.

Katrina looked up at him with a surprised expression.

Snape didn't elaborate, he simply pulled his wand out of his pocket and conjured a stretcher. Katrina took her own wand out of her pocket and magicked the twelve-year-old Slytherin onto it, quickly shoving her wand back into her robes after doing so.

Snape cast a spell causing the stretcher to float. Katrina stood slowly and followed as Snape floated Draco down the remaining stairs ad towards his office.

"Do you know how this happened?" Snape asked.

"No," Katrina answered in a small voice. "The elf brought me to him."

"Have you performed any healing spells?"

"The one that stops blood flow," She said half-heartedly.

"How bad was his bleeding?" Snape asked as they continued walking.

"On a scale of on to ten, one being 'paper cut' and ten being 'blood fountain', probably about a six and a half."

Snape hummed once, concerned.

Draco's eyes fluttered open, staring blankly. Katrina noticed this instantly and took hold of his hand gently.

"How're you doing Malfoy?" She asked softly.

"Who-?" He asked, confused.

"Katrina Willows," Katrina murmured, walking alongside the floating stretcher. "You got hurt, remember?"

He looked at her with a plainly confused expression.

"No..." Draco said slowly.

"That's alright. You don't need to remember what happened," Katrina reassured quickly.

"Why's it hurt so much?" Draco moaned.

"'Cause you got hurt..." Katrina said quietly.

"I don't understa- oh," Draco said before cutting himself off.

Katrina almost got whiplash at how fast Draco's expression switched from confusion to fear.

"They're going to get me," he whimpered up at Katrina. "They're gonna hurt me again..." He took hold of her small hand weakly.

"Who is?" Katrina prompted.

"Potter," Draco gasped, starting to hyperventilate. "Potter- and his friends."

Draco was launched into a full-scale panic attack now. His breath coming in short gasps, eyes dilated from fear and darting around non-stop.

"No, no, no, no..." Katrina murmured soothingly. "You're safe sunshine," she mumbled, stroking his bruised face gently.

"Safe?" He whispered.

"Very safe," Katrina promised.

Draco exhaled shakily before going limp.

"That's it, safe..." Katrina said, switching her hands to pet his platinum blonde hair.

"H-how did you do that?" Snape asked quietly.

"Do what?" Katrina asked looking up from Draco to Snape.

"That," Snape said gesturing to Draco with his hand.

Draco had now taken hold of Katrina's right hand and was staring at it closely.

"I still don't understand what you mean," Katrina said as they walked down a first floor corridor.

"You calmed him down," Snape said in a slightly awed voice.

"Yes..." Katrina said slowly.

"How?" Snape asked.

"Oh, I don't really know. My mother says that I would be a great mom, because of my instincts. I just do whatever comes to mind," Katrina mumbled, blushing slightly-causing her hair to turn pink.

"Kat-een-ah?" Draco mumbled.

"What is it?" She asked softly turning back to Draco.

"You're not gonna let Potter hurt me again are you?" He whispered up at her.

"Definitely not," Katrina promised. "If he managed to, I would tie him, Ron, and Hermione to anvils and throw them off of the astronomy tower, then I would find you and fix you up."

He sighed contentedly, closing his eyes.

* * *

Draco lay peacefully on a bed in a private little area of the hospital wing. Snape had directed the floating stretcher into the wing and found Madam Pomfrey immediately, explaining the situation as 'Quidditch'. Madam Pomfrey accepted the excuse and went to work instantly.

He was still unconscious. Four days of sleep. Madam Pomfrey made Katrina go to her classes, but besides that Katrina was next to Draco for the remainder of the day- and nights too. She would fall asleep in the chair next to his bedside, she would hold his hand when she wasn't asleep or in class, and she never let anyone besides Madam Pomfrey within five feet of Draco.

Harry tried to visit once, Katrina hexed him on sight.

* * *

Draco's eyes fluttered open.

Katrina leaned forward, so he could see her.

"Tina..." Draco mumbled. "Have I never told you your pretty?"

"Always... but my name's Katrina," she said with a smile.

"Katrina," Draco whispered. "Your name is like a treasure."

Katrina laughed softly.

"How do you feel, Mr. Malfoy?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she walked over.

"Fine," he replied.

"That is good," she replied, readying a potion.

"You were out for five days," Katrina said.

" _ Five  _ days?" Draco asked, surprised.

Katrina nodded.

"Drink this please, Malfoy," Madam Pomfrey said, holding out a goblet of blue potion.

He drank obediently, Madam Pomfrey holding the glass.

When he was done, Madam Pomfrey set the glass on the bedside table and performed a few more charms.

Draco looked at the nurse blankly until Madam Pomfrey said, "You can leave if you want Draco."

"Thanks Madam Pomfrey," he said, sitting up and standing slowly.

Katrina stood as well and walked by Draco's side until they reached the Slytherin house.

"G'bye Malfoy," Katrina said with a small wave.

"Call me Draco," he said, smiling slightly.

"Alright than, Draco," Katrina said slowly before turning and walking in the direction of the Gryffindor common room.

Draco stood there, staring for a solid minute before shaking his head to regain control of his limbs, and walking into the common room.

[][][]

There you go, Ch 10 Complete! Plz comment!

()()()

Ch 11, here we go. I'm going to time skip to the day after everything is back to normal, Fred stops hating Malfoy and actually accepts him (because, honestly. I had no idea how to write that, and I'm kinda lazy.), and Katrina is actually able to be in the same room as Potter without killing him.

[][][]

Ginny sat down next to Katrina at the Gryffindor table angrily.

"Stupid Parkinson," she muttered.

"What is it now?" Lee asked.

"She was being mean about tomorrow," Ginny sighed, picking at her chicken.

"Why? What's tomorrow?" Fred asked.

"Valentine's Day, Duh," George said.

"Really?" Lee asked, surprised. "Oh, now I've got only 12 hours to write my poem for Romilda..."

"Vane, eh?" Fred asked suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows.

Lee blushed slightly and nodded once.

"Ooh. That explains a  _ lot _ ," Katrina said with an expression like, 'OK then'.

"Like how he blinks approximately three times during the entire defense against the dark arts classes, which he has with  _ Romilda, _ " George said.

"I don't wanna miss anything," Lee said.

"Oh, who cares?" Katrina asked exasperatedly. "Ginny, what stupid things has Pansy said now?"

Ginny shrugged. "Just the usual; Ginny, how high can you count? Because believe me, that's how many boys will be running away from you tomorrow," She said doing a perfect Pansy impression.

"Well, what did  _ you _ do?" Fred asked, trying to make her feel better.

"Ran away and cried in the bathroom," she said.

"Oh. Well... I'm sure you'll find out you have a few admirers. I've seen Seamus looking at you weird during breaks," Katrina suggested earning a giggle from Ginny.

"Either he loves you, or he ate another burrito and forgot to go to the bathroom directly after," Lee said making Ginny laugh slightly.

"Or he sat on Scabbers again. One of the three," The Weasley twins said in unison. All five erupted into laughter, not caring what anyone thought.

* * *

Draco quietly packed his belongings into his trunk. Potter had caught up with him after lunch and threatened to tell everyone 'Malfoy still sleeps with a teddy bear.'

Even though he didn't.

Draco slept with a blanket his mother had given him, but he magically shrunk it to about the size of a muggle cell phone and passed it off as a cloth to clean his watch with. He had bought a watch especially for that reason.

After Draco packed his very last item, ( his wizard chess set ), he pulled out his wand and pointed it at his trunk before murmuring, "Diminuendo." Causing his trunk, and all of its contents, to shrink to the point where Draco could easily put it in his pocket. He did so, and then hurried out of his dormitory in the direction of the Gryffindor tower.

He paused at the portrait of the fat lady. He didn't know the password, so he would just wait. Five minutes passed. Ten. A few more.

He'd just about given up hope when a blonde first year girl whom he didn't recognize walked up behind him.

"You're not a Gryffindor," she said suspiciously.

"You're right, I'm a Slytherin. But do you know Katrina Willows?" Draco asked politely.

"Everyone knows her. 99% of the boys in this school are in love with her- The 1% that don't like her, are gay," The girl said before scooting around him, closer to the fat lady.

"Wibbledunkins," she said.

The fat lady swung forward and the girl started to walk up the stairs, only to have Draco grab her wrist desperately.

"Wait! Could you please... give her this?" Malfoy asked nervously, letting go of the girl's wrist and reaching into his pocket and taking out a pink envelope before handing it to the younger blonde.

"Sure, but why? You could just do it tomorrow. On -y'know- Valentine's Day?" The girl asked in an annoyed voice.

"I'm not going to be here tomorrow," Draco mumbled, shuffling his feet slightly.

"And why not?"

"I'm running away," he said quietly.

"Yeah, I don't really care," The Gryffindor girl said before spinning on her heel and hurrying up the staircase.

Draco ran down the stairs into the entrance hall, out the doors and to the broomstick shed, which he unlocked magically.

Malfoy quickly scanned the brooms until he spotted his Nimbus 2001, and grabbed it before walking out of the shed -not even bothering to close the door, just leaving it wide open-, and flying off into the night sky.

* * *

"Here. It's from some blonde second-year Slytherin," Grace said, handing the valentine Draco had asked her to deliver to Katrina- to Katrina.

"Valentine's Day is tomorrow," Katrina said in a 'duh' voice.

"He said he wouldn't be able to give it to you because he's running away," Grace said. "But I'm sure he was kidding and was to nervous to give it to you on the day of love," She commented making finger quotes around 'the day of love'.

"Yeah..." She agreed, setting the pink envelope on her night stand. "Probably."

Soon all of Hogwarts was asleep.

[][][]

Sorry that was so short peeps. I promise to make the next one longer. Like, way longer.

So, as always, comment Plz! I really love your support!😉😘😉

()()()

Draco landed smoothly in an alleyway in the middle of some random muggle town, shrinking his broom to the size of a toothpick and putting it in the pocket of his school robes. Draco sighed. He had no muggle money, no food, no place to stay.

'Wow,' he thought sarcastically. 'I've prepared for this so well.'

He picked around the alley and eventually found a broken umbrella (the bottom half of the handle was gone) but he took it anyway. Just in case it rained.

* * *

Katrina sat in an arm chair, staring unblinkingly at the flickering flames of the fire. She didn't notice Weasley and Potter enter the common room from their dormitory.

"Hi Katrina," Harry said nervously.

"I prefer for you to call me 'Willows'," Katrina said automatically, still staring at the flames.

"Okay then," Harry said nervously. "I -um- got you a valentine."

Katrina blinked twice in surprise.

"A-a Valentine. For  _ me _ ?" She asked uncertainly.

"Yeah," Harry said, blushing a bit.

Katrina turned her head to look at the pair.

Harry held out a small parcel wrapped in fancy the pink tissue paper.

Katrina took it gingerly, as if it might break by her soft touch.

"I'll... open it later," she decided, standing up slowly.

Katrina walked slowly to her dormitory, smiling slightly when she heard a little 'yesss!' from Potter.

She took her bookbag and carefully fit the envelope from Malfoy and the pink parcel from Potter into it as well as her books for the day before heading out of the Gryffindor tower and to the great hall.

* * *

Pink.

That was the first thing Katrina's eyes were able to register. The entire great Hall was decked out in pink streamers, red and pink hearts, and little floating pink lights that darted around the ceiling of the great hall.

Katrina stumbled her way over to her main spot and sat down, taking a bit of toast and nibbling on it until the rest of her friends showed up.

Lee dropped down in his regular spot, right across from Katrina, a few minutes later. He handed her a little card that said 'Happy Valentine's Day!'

Katrina flicked it open with her thumb and read the little note Lee had written to her. It was mostly just stuff about Lee being happy Katrina had joined their little group, and glad she was so nice. Katrina put it carefully in her book bag before taking out four envelopes and handing one to Lee.

"What is it?" Lee asked.

"A friend-entine," Katrina said.

"Friend-entine?'' Lee asked as he opened the envelope.

"Friend Valentine," Katrina clarified before drinking a bit of orange juice.

Ginny stumbled over and sat down.

"Friend-entine?" Katrina asked as she offered Ginny an envelope.

"Thanks," Ginny said, taking it from Katrina. "Wait. What's a Friend-entine?"

"Friend Valentine," Lee said.

The Weasley twins sat down and yawned hugely in unison.

"Have a Friend-entine," Katrina said. "I simply addressed them to Weasley twin and Weasley twin."

"Thanks. Wait, Friend-entine?" They asked in unison.

"Friend Valentine," Ginny said as she yawned.

"Hmm, thanks Katrina," They mumbled, looking at the cards.

* * *

It was so cold.

Draco was afraid.

And lost, very very lost.

He had no idea where he was, having accidentally taken a wrong turn a mile ago and not realising before getting utterly  _ lost _ .

Rain pattered quietly against the ground and trees. Draco pulled out his broken umbrella and hid underneath it. It helped somewhat.

* time skip to a week later*

Katrina set her books down at her usual table in potions, the spot next to Draco's usual place.

Snape called order and took attendance.

"Malfoy," he (eventually) called out dryly.

Absolute silence from the class.

"Malfoy?" Snape asked again.

"He's not here sir," Katrina said clearly.

"If he isn't here, where is he?" Snape asked.

"No one knows professor," Seamus Finnigan called out.

"Last anyone's seen him was the day before Valentine's Day," a Slytherin boy confided.

"If he's cutting classes, I'll personally make sure he is expelled," Snape threatened before continuing with attendance and finishing it.

"Today you will be making a forgetfulness potion. Begin. I must go and see the headmaster," Snape grumbled.

Katrina carefully prepared all of her ingredients before slowly brewing the perfect forgetfulness potion, as she waited for Snape to return. Once she had her potion pretty much complete and the only thing left to do was let it stew, Katrina stood up and slowly walked among her fellow Gryffindors.

Seamus and Dean covered their cauldron when Katrina passed the pair, making her pause and turn back to them.

"No need to hide your potion from me. I've already finished. Plus, you're doing it wrong. You need to put the roots in before the powder of asphodel," she said plainly before moving along to the golden trio's attempt.

She giggled once upon seeing the bright orange potion.

"You accidentally made a potion that'll give you a pumpkin head upon contact. I'm guessing you somehow doubled the powder," Katrina said before walking away and over to the ingredients cupboard.

* * *

Draco tripped over a root and fell to the ground, scraping his hands a bit when he tried to catch himself.

Tears ran down his face silently.

Draco was scared.

He was alone.

He had nothing to eat, nowhere to stay, nothing to warm him up.

His wand had also broken. Now it was just a useless, sparking stick. He'd kept it though. Maybe if he were to find the Leakey Cauldron somehow, he could go to Diagon Alley and pay Ollivander to make a new one.

Draco stumbled through the woods slowly.

He'd changed into muggle clothes maybe a day or two after he ran away, to be less conspicuous. The gray t-shirt was now torn in several different places, the blue jeans where filthy. His platinum blonde hair had dirt in it, with random twigs and leaves in a few spots. Draco's face was grimy as well.

He climbed up a hill and almost passed out when he reached the top. A town. With people. Right there in front of him. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground, darkness consuming him.

* * * (Just pretend that easter is freakishly two weeks after Valentine's Day.)

"Have you heard?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Missing!"

"Since two weeks ago."

"Last person to see him was Grace Wintergreen, Gryffindor first year."

"He told her he was running away."

All of Hogwarts was buzzing with the news.

Draco Malfoy, Slytherin second year, had run away from Hogwarts.

When Ron heard he just raised his eyebrows at Harry, who nodded in confirmation that, yes, he  _ had _ told Malfoy to disappear.

Katrina had muscled her way into the Slytherin common room, not even bothering to metamorph herself into a disguise. She just barged her way into Draco's dormitory and searched every bit of it before walking calmly out of the room, jinxing Pansy as she passed (for being so rude to Ginny) and sprinting away from the shocked Slytherins.

* * *

Draco cracked his eyes open slightly.

"You awake?" A feminine voice asked softly.

"Who-?" Draco asked.

"Tawny Willows," the voice replied.

Draco opened his eyes a little wider, to see more clearly.

"Willows?" He asked. "Do you know Katrina Willows?"

His vision cleared a bit more, a woman with dark brown hair now within his line of sight.

"Yep, she's my niece," Tawny replied as she carefully wiped Draco's face with a damp washcloth.

"Do you know what school she goes to?" Draco asked, wincing slightly when Tawny rubbed a scrape on his cheek with the blue washcloth.

"Place... called Hogwarts," Katrina's aunt replied.

"Good, I go there too. Do you know what they learn at Hogwarts?"

"Magic," Tawny replied, dropping a bit of anti-infectant onto the washcloth before cleaning another one off Draco's scrapes. "I know everything about the Wizarding world boy. I'm a squib."

"Squib?" Draco asked faintly. "Then how come you live with muggles?"

"So Katrina and Jason can stay here, with me and Terrell if they need to."

"Why-?"

"'Cause their father is a sycopath, that's why," Tawny said before putting the washcloth down. "Hold on a minute... -if you're a wizard, then where's your wand?"

"It broke," Draco said, reaching into the pocket of his muggle jeans and pulling out his tiny broomstick, tiny trunk, and the two separate pieces of his wand.

"Ten inches, Hawthorn, unicorn hair core?" Tawny asked.

"Correct on every count. How did you do that?" Draco asked.

"Ollivander visits me often, we're good friends. His sister married my brother," she mused, carefully setting Draco's possessions on the coffee table next to her.

"What's your name?" Draco asked again, having forgotten already.

"Tawny Willows. And you?" Tawny said with a slight laugh.

"Draco Malfoy," he mumbled, closing his eyes again.

* * *

Katrina stepped out of the yellow taxi cab and circled around it to get her trunk. After doing so, she thanked the driver kindly and payed him before dragging her trunk up the steps to her aunt's house.

She rang the bell once and stood back a step.

Tawny Willows opened the door a tiny bit and looked through the crack at Katrina with her big owl-like gray eyes.

Once she saw who it was, Tawny flung the door open wide and tackled her niece in a hug.

"Good to see you too Tawny," Katrina choked out.

"Oh, sorry," Tawny said, letting go. "Hey! Guess. What."

"I dunno, you... got a new car?" Katrina asked.

"No, no, no, no, no. One of your school friends is here!" Tawny sang. "Come see! Come see!" She said excitedly, grabbing Katrina's arm and dragging her into the living room.

Draco was messing with a remote for the TV as he sat on the couch.

"Draco?" Katrina asked.

"I'll leave you two to talk..." Tawny said, bouncing her brows suggestively before leaving the room and retrieving Katrina's trunk from the front porch.

"Hi. Did you know about telebishins? They are so confusing," Draco said.

"How the heck did you get here?"

"I ran away from Hogwarts 'cause Potter told me to, and I flew my broom into the woods and then I got lost and was wandering around for a couple weeks and I eventually climbed a hill and saw this town and fainted on the ground for some reason," he explained, still fidgiting with the remote, which he had upside-down.

"Everyone in Hogwarts was worried about you and your stupid whereabouts!" Katrina yelled.

Draco flinched slightly, something Katrina did not miss. She instantly went from angry to calm and gentle.

"We need to send a letter to Dumbledore," Katrina decided. "He's gonna want to know where you are."

She continued mumbling thing to herself until Draco whined, "Why won't the fellytishion work?"

"The television?" Katrina asked. "You've got the remote backwards," She explained as she walked over and sat down next to him on the checker-pattered couch.

Katrina eased the remote out of Draco's fingers and proceeded to point it the correct way in the direction of the TV before turning the television on and clicking through the channels before landing on one about a pack of people, each with a different superpower.

"Muggle life is so confusing..." Draco mumbled before falling asleep, his head resting on Katrina's shoulder.

Tawny watched from the hallway as Katrina raised her hand to pet Draco's hair tenderly.

They didn't know it yet, but Katrina Willows and Draco Malfoy were in love.

[][][]

Chapter 12! Here it is! Hope you liked, and as always plz comment!

  
  


()()()

Here's ch 13! Sorry I took so long...

[][][]

Katrina woke up on the couch snuggled up against someone else. They were warm. Not overly so, but comfortably. Someone was holding her hand.

Katrina opened her eyes and looked up at Draco. She squeaked slightly before lurching away from him and landing on the floor with a blanket tangled around her.

Draco slumped over onto his side and continued sleeping.

Katrina stood and untangled the blanket quietly before draping it over Draco's angelic, sleeping form.

She looked at him with a small smile on her face for a moment before turning and heading into the kitchen.

Tawny and Terrell were sitting at the table, both glanced up when Katrina entered the room.

"Tawny, do you still have those twin owls you found in the woods?" Katrina asked her aunt as she walked over to the stove.

"Yep, I've trained them and named them Dawn and Dusk," Tawny replied, blowing on her tea.

"Great. Could I borrow them?" Katrina asked as she took a few ingredients from the fridge.

"Sure," Tawny said. "I'll go get them."

"Thanks," Katrina said as Tawny stood and left the kitchen.

She opened the office supplies drawer next to the refrigerator and took out two pieces of paper and a pen. Katrina quickly scribbled two identical notes and signed them with her elegant signature.

Katrina rolled them up and taped them so they would stay rolled and carelessly threw the pen back in the correct drawer before closing the drawer and moving back to the stove to make breakfast.

"How's it going Tee?" Katrina asked her cousin as she made an egg.

"I'm fine," her nine year old cousin replied. "Nothing new here. I noticed your friend last night, Who is he?"

"Oh, him. Draco Malfoy, he goes to Hogwarts with me," Katrina explained.

"Do you...  _ like _ him?" Terrell asked suggestively.

"I'm... not sure," Katrina replied, taking her breakfast and sitting at the table in the spot across from her cousin.

"You two looked so cute together," He commented as he poked at his sausage.

"Well, I'm just adorable. I can make anyone look good," Katrina fake-bragged.

"Of course," Terrell agreed plainly .

Tawny walked smoothly back into the kitchen with two tawny owls, one on each forearm, and set one on Katrina's shoulder and handed the other one to Terrell before taking the two scrolls and handing them, one per owl, to her pets.

"Malfoy Manor," Katrina told one owl. "Albus Dumbledore," she told the other.

They flew off out the window and the three relatives finished their breakfast. Katrina politely collected all of the dishes and put them in the sink before quickly whipping up a breakfast for Draco and heading into the living room with it.

Katrina found Draco playing with the TV remote again. This time he had managed to turn it on, but was failing at changing the channels. He muttered to himself as he tried to work the television, not noticing Katrina until she sat next to him on the checker couch.

"Want breakfast?" She asked softly, holding the plate out towards him.

Draco's eyes widened slightly.

Food. For him. Right there in front of his face.

He threw the remote carelessly onto the coffee table and took the plate from Katrina. She handed him a fork and he managed to  _ polietly _ shovel food into his mouth.

Katrina ignored him and bent forward, taking the remote from the table and flicking on one of her favorite channels.

* * *

"Muggles are so weird," Draco mumbled after finishing his breakfast.

"What do you mean?" Katrina asked, taking the plate and fork from him and setting them on the coffee table.

"They have all this tech-nah-gee. Like fellytisions, toasters, pella-tones..." he trialed off.

"Well, they invented all of this stuff because they don't have magic," Katrina explained.

"Mind if I join you?" Terrell asked, dropping down next to Katrina.

"Why not, it's your living room," Katrina said blandly.

Draco peeked shyly around Katrina at Terrell Willows.

"That's my cousin Terrell. Cuz, meet Draco Malfoy," Katrina said, introducing them.

"How's it going?" Terrell asked.

"Fine I guess," Draco mumbled.

"He's shy," Katrina explained shortly.

"I am not!" Draco protested.

Katrina looked at him with a raised brow.

"Okay, maybe a little..." he muttered, giving in.

* * *

"And  _ that _ my friend, is how you work a toaster," Terrell said to Draco.

"Weird..." he whispered, poking the front of it with one of his long, nimble fingers.

Tawny had gone off to work, leaving the three kids to their own devices for a few hours. The cousins had decided to teach Draco how to use muggle things.

Toast popped up from the toaster, startling Draco. He gasped and jumped back. Katrina laughed slightly and took the toast out of the toaster before handing it to Terrell. He took a bite and watched as Draco incredulously inspected the toaster.

"Where did the bread go?" Draco asked, peering into it.

"The toaster cooked it into toast," Katrina explained. "That's why we call it a toaster, goof."

Malfoy looked up at the Willows cousins with a look that said, 'ohhhhh. Now I get it...'

"What about that one?" He asked pointing to the refrigerator.

"Fridge," Terrell explained. "Keeps food cold using electricity."

"What's... that one?" Draco asked pointing at the stove.

"Stove," Terrell said.

Katrina walked over to it, dragging Draco with her, and talked as she demonstrated how to use it.

"We -muggles?- use it to cook food," Terrell said, walking up behind the pair.

Two tawny owls flew in the window, each carrying a letter. One landed on Terrell's chocolate brown hair and the other landed on Katrina's arm. Draco took the letters and Terrell headed upstairs to put the owls in their cages.

"Come sit," Katrina said to Draco as she sat in one of the five wooden kitchen chairs near the table.

Draco sat obediently and Katrina opened the first letter and began reading aloud.

"Dear Ms. Katrina A. Willows, thank you for informing me about Mr. Draco L. Malfoy. I have now sent an owl to his parents explaining his whereabouts and I am happy you have found him. Cheers, _Albus_ _P.W.B._ _Dumbledore_ ," she said to Draco.

Draco hummed and took the letter, running his long, thin fingers over the parchment.

Katrina took the other letter and read that aloud too.

"Dear Ms. Katrina Willows, thank you for finding our son Draco. We are very glad that he is safe and hope you are all doing well. P.S. would you mind letting him stay with you for the duration of the Easter Holidays? - _ Lucia's Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy _ ," Katrina read.

"They don't like me much," Draco mumbled, looking sadly at the floor.

"You can always stay here," Katrina promised quickly. "It's our safe haven. Open to those who need it," She smiled slightly.

Draco glanced up hopefully.

"I-Uhm, can I tell you something?" Draco asked meekly.

"Definitely," Katrina said.

"Y-You won't tell anyone?" He asked nervously.

"I promise," she said seriously.

"O-Okay. My parents-"

"Hold it. Terrell, get  _ out _ of the hallway!" Katrina suddenly interrupted.

A muffled groan sounded from the hallway and the pair could hear the footsteps going up the stairs.

"He likes secrets," Katrina said meekly.

Malfoy shrugged one shoulder slightly.

"M-my parents... don't like me," Draco tried again.

"What do you mean?"

"They think I'm a mistake," he mumbled, hiding his face behind his hands.

Katrina's jaw went slack and her eyes widened.

"I have a twin, his name is Maximus. We call him Max for short, his name means greater. My name, Draco, means dragon. My father told me they named me that because I'm such a monster," he whispered.

He was being so quiet, Katrina nearly had to stop breathing in order to hear him.

"If you're twins, why haven't I ever seen him at Hogwarts?" Katrina asked.

"He goes to Durmstrang, said he didn't want me embarrassing him. My parents also said it's too expensive to send both of us there," he whispered, still hiding behind his hands.

"Aren't our families about equal upon the subject of riches?" Katrina asked confusedly.

"Yes... they just didn't want to spend money on  _ me, _ " Draco whispered brokenly, letting his hands fall from his face. He started drawing imaginary pictures on the table with his index finger.

"If you let me, I could give you some galleons to buy your... whatever you would buy," Katrina offered.

"No. I couldn't," he mumbled. "The point is, they hate me. And love Max. The only reason they bought me first hand things was because I'm representing the Malfoy family and our riches whenever I'm around people we know- or people that know us. They actually told me. 'Remember, the only reason we bought you all of this is because you are representing our family. Otherwise, it would've gone to Maximus,'" He quoted in a poor impression of his father.

"Do they hit you?" Katrina asked tentatively.

"Do yours?" Draco asked in the same tone.

"My father hits me. My mum doesn't. She framed him into Azkaban so me and my brother would be safe," Katrina said, her voice barely a whisper.

"My father hits me most often, my mother approves. They both say I deserve it. Whenever I do something wrong, instant slap across the face. Later in the evening he hurts me more," Draco's voice cracked, tears pricking his eyes.

"My father hurts Jason and I for everything. Being annoying, walking into the room, or breathing too loudly..."

"Breathing?" Draco asked in a shocked voice.

Katrina shrugged her shoulders once.

"D'you have scars?" Katrina asked.

"Loads," Draco said. "You?"

"137, But I healed 136 of them. But I just  _ cannot  _ get rid of this one on my left shoulder blade," she muttered, glaring at the table in front of her as if this was the table's fault.

"Mine are all on my chest and back. I'm not sure how many there are," Draco said quietly.

Katrina looked at him with her beautiful, ever-changing eyes for one solid second.

"Would it be weird if I asked to see them?" She asked quietly.

"Not really..." he mumbled.

"Let's go into the living room, I can probably heal your scars," Katrina suggested.

They stood from the table and walked quietly to the living room, shyly glancing at each other once or twice.

Katrina instructed Draco to sit on the coffee table once they entered the room.

He did so, but then asked, "Why sit on the coffee table when the couch is like, two feet away?"

"Then you have better posture," Katrina explained. "It works better if you have good posture while I heal you."

Draco hummed once to show he understood.

"Let me see those scars then," Katrina said.

Draco pulled off his gray muggle t-shirt and threw it on the floor, blushing furiously.

"Why so red Draco?" Katrina teased gently, looking at his scarred back carefully, counting.

"I'm just sitting here. Without a shirt on. Just letting the girl I have a crush on look at my bare skin," he said, more to himself in shock, than to Katrina answering her question.

"It's only your back and chest, and the whole reason is to heal you," she said. "Pretend... pretend I'm Madam Pomfrey!" She suggested.

Draco mumbled something about that being a good idea and held still while Katrina slowly circled around him once, counting his scars.

"297 scars?" She murmured to herself. "That's more than Jason..."

Draco flinched when she touched a very nasty scar that went vertically from shoulder blade to his waist.

Katrina slowly traced her finger down the scar, singing a song quietly in a language Draco didn't recognize. Katrina watched as his scar slowly faded before his skin was back to normal, scarless. Two hours passed by, Katrina continued singing her magic song and running her fingertips along Draco's many scars, healing them.

She eventually passed out from exhaustion and Terrell, who had watched in fascination for most of the healing session, brought her a blanket and easily lifted his nearly weightless cousin from the coffee table and carefully put her on the checkered blue and white couch.

"When's the last time you took a shower?" Terrell asked Draco quietly, as to not wake the eleven-year-old sleeping on the couch.

"Do I smell?" Draco asked.

"No. You've still got dirt on your face," he explained quickly.

"Oh," Draco said.

"Go take a shower and I'll find something for you to wear. You look about my size. Except skinnier," Terrell noted before leading Draco upstairs.

Katrina's cousin opened the bathroom door for Draco and went down the hall a bit more and into his bedroom. Draco closed the door and took a quick shower. Terrell found a simple outfit, jeans and a t-shirt, and gave them to Draco when he finished.

Terrell bade Draco goodnight and went into his bedroom.

Draco, feeling much cleaner, quietly walked down the stairs and into the living room where Katrina was sleeping.

He draped another blanket over her curled up form and sat down in a plush, lime green rocking chair. Draco was soon asleep.

Tawny, finally coming home from work, opened the door in near silence and looked happily at her niece and Draco sleeping on the couch and rocking chair. She found another blanket and draped it over Draco before locking the front door and heading upstairs.

[][][]

Again, so so sorry about the crappy ending and the amount of time it took me to get this chapter out.

Comment Plz!

()()()

Okay... so, based on your comments, you don't want Harry and Katrina to like each other?

I honestly don't even know why I thought to do that. Whatever. Draco and Katrina it is! 😙

So sorry that I was gone for like, two weeks. We ran out of data and had to wait until we got more. 🙁

Oh, and a shout-out to WolfieMcMuffins who had an amazing idea for Draco and Katrina's first kiss! 😘😚

[][][]

Katrina stood underneath Potter's invisibility cloak, listening silently.

Three angry voices arguing with one timid voice. The golden trio and Draco Malfoy.

"Why are you still here?"

"We told you to leave..."

"Did you forget what we're able to do?"

The three created a torrent of insults. Draco stuttered helplessly, unable to come up with an accumulate response.

Katrina walked alongside the group as the golden trio crowded Draco in the direction of the lake. He stumbled backward, pure terror in his eyes.

_ Why would he be so afraid? The golden three only scared him so much, and by now he'd only be startled by their presence. _

Five feet until Draco's heels would meet the water. He squeaked, noticing the fact.

Harry grinned maliciously, seeing Draco's fear.

Ron, seemingly have read Harry's mind, suddenly lunged forward and shoved Draco into the water. The blonde shrieked and sunk like a stone to the bottom of the lake, thrashing his arms wildly. Katrina waited for him to resurface, so did the trio. Bubbles floated to the surface, Draco did not.

Katrina realised he wasn't coming back up.

She tore the cloak off of her and threw it carelessly off to the side before diving smoothly into the lake.

Katrina opened her eyes. Everything was blurry, but she could see Draco floating a few feet above the bottom of the lake.

He wasn't breathing.

She kicked off of the sandy bottom, propelling herself towards the unconscious blonde.

Katrina wrapped an arm around his chest, still holding her breath.

She quickly cast a spell, causing a large bubble of air to gather around the pair. Another spell, all of the water in Draco's lungs came pouring out of his mouth. He coughed once and took a shaky breath.

_ Breathing again, that's good. _

His eyes remained closed.

Katrina sat on top of her feet and dragged Draco across her lap. She shivered slightly. Both Katrina and Draco were sopping wet, and Katrina guessed that Draco was freezing as well.

She rennervated Draco quickly. His eyes opened.

He stuttered helplessly until Katrina put two fingers over his lips, silencing him.

He stared up at her with a look of shame.

"You can't swim?" Katrina asked, more looking for confirmation than an answer. She simply wanted to see if he would deny it.

"No. I-I never learned," he mumbled.

"Why not?" Katrina asked confusedly.

"Imafraisofswimmming," Draco slurred quickly, moving off of Katrina's folded legs.

"So that's why you sunk," she reasoned, moving her legs to sit cross-legged.

Draco copied her before asking, "We're in... an underwater bubble?"

"Yeah," Katrina replied.

Draco touched the water behind him. His hand came out wet.

"The bubble head charm, but enlarged?" Draco asked.

Katrina nodded once.

"Do... d'you know how to swim?" He asked tentatively.

"Yeah, My auntie taught me when I was five. Remember Tawny?"

Draco smiled. "I like your relatives," he said. "I like how they named their house 'Osh'."

"O.S.H. Our Safe Haven," Katrina mused. "Tawny wasn't in a very creative mood that day."

They both laughed slightly.

"Since you know how to swim... could you teach me?" Malfoy asked shyly.

"If you wanted me to," Katrina promised.

"Yes," Draco mumbled.

* * *

"Are you sure this is safe?" Draco asked scaredly.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Katrina asked with a laugh.

It was a clear, sunny Saturday. They had eaten breakfast an hour ago, Katrina had gotten a pair of swim trunks for Draco, and -at his request- a swim shirt as well. They had changed and gone down to the lake.

Katrina pulled off her baggy white tank-top and threw it on her big blue beach towel. Draco pulled off his sandles and put them carefully on his towel. The towels were identical.

Katrina was wearing a simple black bikini, Draco had a pair of plain black swim trunks and his swim shirt was a simple plain green.

"You really went all out on these suits, didn't you?" Draco asked playfully.

"Oh, totally," Katrina agreed sarcastically.

Once they had set all of their belongings on the sand, Katrina stepped in the water. Gentle waves rolled around her ankles, and she turned around to face Draco.

He looked at her uncertainly.

"But what if-" Draco started.

"Then I'll save you. Like, duh," Katrina said plainly.

Draco smiled meekly, still looking at the water.

"I-I shouldn't do this," Draco mumbled unintentionally. "It won't work. Something will get messed up and everything will just fall apar-," He fretted, wringing his hands.

"Hey, hey," Katrina said softly, calming him down. "It'll be fine. Our idea is perfect."

"I-," Draco stuttered.

"Everything is going to work out okay?" Katrina promised.

Draco nodded once, glancing up at Katrina for a second before looking back at the water, still slightly afraid.

"Right. So let's see what you're capable of," Katrina said.

The waves were gentle, the water was warm. Perfect for swimming.

"R-right. Here we go," Draco said uncertainly as Katrina held out her hand for him to take.

He took it carefully and stepped forward, closer to the water.

Draco's grip tightened greatly as soon as his feet made contact with the water. The waves where gentle, yet Draco looked terrified.

Katrina led him a bit deeper, up to his knees. Draco started panicking.

"Don't wanna -no- let's go back. I don't like it," he whimpered continuously.

"Okay," Katrina said. "We don't have to go deeper yet. You did good," she praised as the two stepped back onto the sand.

Draco looked as if he were about to cry.

"That was good," Katrina promised again. She took his hand and held it with all of her strength- which really, wasn't much. She had been weakened from all those times her father hurt her.

Draco noted her strength rate.

"Why are you so weak?" He asked, hardly thinking. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm such an idiot, s-sorry. Sorry. Please don't hate me-"

"It's fine Draco," Katrina said with a slight laugh. "I understand what you meant."

Draco blushed, embarrassed.

"It's because of all of those times my father -y'know-," Katrina muttered. "The thing he usually used cut straight through my skin and sliced my muscles," she continued, stretching a few key muscles unconsciously. "They didn't heal right."

"Was it like a hook on a big wooden handle?" Draco asked.

"Kinda, but a little different."

They were silent for a minute.

"Do you want to try again?" Katrina asked.

"Not yet," Draco responded, looking tentatively at the lake.

* * *

Draco stood in the cool lake water calmly. It had taken about a week, but Katrina had finally been able to get Draco to dunk in the water without panicking. For a few seconds, at least.

"Great job," Katrina praised.

Draco nodded once, a slight smile playing across his lips.

"Can you go underwater again?" Katrina asked.

Draco gasped in a breath before submerging.

Katrina watched him caruefully through the clear water. He seemed calm, almost asleep.

Then he twitched. Katrina immediately bent down and lifted him up out of the water in a backwards hug.

Draco was gasping for breath as soon as his head met the air.

"What-?" Katrina questioned.

"Flashback," Draco choked out.

"Back to the beach?"

"Yes, definitely," Draco agreed.

They waded their way back to the sandy shore. Katrina wrapped an towel around Draco's shoulders and convinced him to sit.

He shivered slightly.

"We should probably be done for the day," Katrina suggested.

"Probably," Draco murmured.

Katrina took her wand and did a few spells.

Their suits morphed into regular school robes, and the towels disappeared. Their wet hair dried.

Katrina helped Draco to his feet and the two walked towards the school together.

"What was the flashback?" Katrina eventually asked. Her voice sounded gentle, as if Draco were a fragile piece of glass and she didn't want him to break.

He looked at the sand.

"Draco," Katrina said.

"My brother..." he trailed in near silence.

"Max?"

He nodded.

"What was it about?" Katrina asked tentatively.

"When we were little... he tried to drown me," he said.

Katrina wrapped her small hand around his wrist and murmured, "Let's walk."

The two walked smoothly towards the castle and Draco continued his story.

"He held me down, under the surface. I couldn't breathe, There was no air. I only escaped because of my pre-Hogwarts magic. Max turned into a living blackberry pie," Draco laughed slightly.

Katrina giggled once.

"We can try floating tomorrow," Katrina suggested.

"We can try," Draco replied.

[][][]

Okay, I'm going to have a two-part chapter I guess. I am so sorry for disappearing on you Guys!😔 Please forgive me and I hope to have Aquaphobia 2 (that's the chapter name)😏out soon.

Per usze, plz comment! 😚

()()()

Per my promises, here is the chapter. Called Aquaphobia 2. 😊

[][][]

Draco floated on his back with his face above the water. Katrina squeezed his hand reassuringly.

His breathing was a bit ragged, but he wasn't panicking.

Katrina knew this. It was a fact.

The pair had spent several days working on Draco's floating and besides the fear, Katrina had decided that Draco was a natural at swimming. He was just afraid.

Katrina tapped Draco on the shoulder with her free hand. He stood, Katrina helping him a bit, and shook the water out of his face.

"That was great. Should we try some paddling now?"

"Paddling?" He asked uncertainly.

"Like where you go on your front and use your arms to propel yourself forward," Katrina explained.

"I know what paddling is," Draco replied quickly. "But, I don't think I'm ready for that."

"Why not?"

"'Cause then I'll panic..."

"If you do, I'll save you," Katrina promised. "Like usual."

Draco waded out of the lake slowly and Katrina followed.

They stood on the sand for a moment before Draco picked up his wand and did the charms Katrina taught him.

Their robes appeared, hair dried, and beach things disappeared.

"We should probably be done for today," Draco mumbled dejectedly before running away from Katrina in the direction of the castle.

She blinked once in confusion.

* * *

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley stood behind a massive tree, watching Katrina and Draco with two pairs of omnioculars.

Draco did a few charms with his wand before running away from Katrina, who, stood rooted to the spot for five minutes in confusion before also setting of towards the castle.

* * *

Katrina knew something was up. Draco never walked away from her. He followed her stalkerishly through the halls, listened in on her conversations, and wouldn't go away until she closed a door in his face.

Walking away from her was the first clue.

The second clue was he always seemed to be near the astronomy tower.

The third clue, so was the golden trio.

They were hurting him again.

Katrina pulled on Harry's invisibility cloak and silently made her way across the castle to the astronomy tower.

She walked twice as fast as any other student in the halls, hoping to get there quickly.

* * *

Draco hurried quietly up the circular staircase. He was headed for the top of the astronomy tower. He was scheduled to meet Potter and co. there in five minutes.

* * *

Katrina spotted Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley walking side by side, taking her exact route. She walked behind them silently, careful not to bump into anyone.

They strode up the astronomy tower stairs with Katrina in tow.

When they reached the top, Katrina saw Draco standing near the edge of the tower. The wind whipped around, messing with his platinum blonde hair.

"We know that you know how Draco," Harry hissed.

"May as well tell us before we simply decide to kill you," Ron threatened.

Katrina pulled out her wand and pointed it at Harry.

Harry, Hermione and Ron also pulled out their wands, and pointed them at Draco. He whimpered and tried to back away from them, only to trip backwards over a telescope and land smack on his butt.

"I-I," Draco stuttered.

"You, you," Ron said tauntingly.

Katrina gripped her wand a bit harder and took a few steps closer to the four.

"I won't tell. The mere Idea of it is insane!" Draco announced.

"It doesn't matter if the idea is insane, as long as it works," Harry growled.

"I'm still not telling you," Draco said from the ground.

"What if we do this?" Ron asked, leveling his wand with Draco's heart.

Harry did as well. Hermione followed suit.

Katrina snuck forward a bit more and was now standing right by Draco's side.

"Se-," the trio chanted in unison.

Katrina tore the invisibility cloak off of her and threw it off the side of the tower before dodging side-wise into the path of the triple spell.

"-ctumsempra!" The friends finished.

The spells hit Katrina in the stomach. Huge gashes instantly appeared all over her body. Her stomach, chest, face, limbs, everywhere. Blood immediately soaked through her robes and onto the floor.

She crumpled, gasping for breath.

Katrina heard someone call her name, before the darkness overcame her, and everything went dark.

[][][]

White. That was all Katrina could see.

She seemed to be standing on something, so she looked down at it.

It was a floor. It seemed to be made of an icy, mist-covered substance.

Katrina looked back up. She seemed to be in the sky, the floor she was on was probably floating.

There were people everywhere. About 3/4 of them were old. The rest were between the ages of zero and twenty. There were a few middle aged people too.

An elderly woman approached Katrina smoothly. This was her 134-year-old grandma. She didn't hobble along with a cane with the limp elderly people regularly get. Instead, she nearly bounded across the unusual floor towards her granddaughter. Katrina's grandma didn't look 134. She looked about 47 with crazy grey fly-away hair.

Everyone was wearing white scrubs without pockets, and matched with white slippers.

Kartina's grammy scooped her up in a hug, whispering words Katrina couldn't hear. All sounds were a low murmur to her ears. Katrina's grandma, Jillian- she remembered, held out a golden phial.

Katrina wrapped her fingers around it slowly and unstoppered it. Jillian mimicked drinking from an invisible phial.

Katrina swallowed the potion. Everything went dark again.

* * *

"How is she madam?" Draco asked the St.Mungos healer hurriedly.

"I am afraid I have some bad news, Mr. Malfoy. Your friend-"

A piercing scream echoed down the hall. One. long. scream.

Draco sprinted around the healer and in the direction of Katrina's room, the Healer running along right behind him.

Draco threw Katrina's door open and moved out of the way for the healer to enter the room.

As soon as Katrina saw Draco and the healer, her scream abruptly halted.

"Hello," she said casually.

"You're alive?" The healer asked, shocked.

"I... I think so," Katrina said uncertainly. "Guess what though. Guess! Guess!"

"You nearly died!" The healer nearly sobbed.

"How did you know?" Katrina asked confusedly.

"You died?" Draco shrieked.

"Yeah. I was standing on this weird floor way up in the sky and there were a bunch of other people too, and everyone was wearing these white, pocket-less scrubs, and my 134-year-old grammy Jillian gave me a potion of some sorts and I drank it and then I opened my eyes and I looked around and saw that I was alone, so I decided to scream to get someone's attention and then you people came in," Katrina explained in one breath.

Draco stepped to the side of her bed and hesitantly ran his slender fingers along the many scars on her face, making sure she was there.

"My land! I'll need to send in a different healer. I... don't think I'm thinking straight," the healer murmured before shakily leaving the room.

"How did you die and then just... be alive again?" Draco whispered.

"I told you. Pot-face, Wart-pole, and Stranger sectumsempra-ed me and them I kinda fainted or whatever and then I was up there, and my grammy gave me the potion in a golden phial," Katrina mumbled as Draco continued to stroke her scarred face.

Draco laughed at Katrina's nicknames for the three.

"Why did you jump in front of me?" Malfoy asked quietly.

"I made you a promise. Remember the one time when Potter beat you up and left you in the room of requirement? Dobby brought me to you the next day and I tried to bring you to Snape. Eventually you ended up on a floating stretcher, which Snape was floating magically down the corridors, you were talking to me, half-delirious, and you asked if I was going to let Potter hurt you ever again," Katrina began explaining.

"I remember that. You said, 'Definitely not, and If he managed to, I would tie him, Ron, and Hermione to anvils and throw them off of the astronomy tower, then I would find you and fix you up'," Draco quoted.

Katrina smiled. "I'm surprised you remember that. You were delirious and then passed out directly after I said it. Why is it so cold in here?" Katrina interrupted herself, shivering the smallest bit.

"It's not," Draco said in a confused tone.

"Yes it- oh, who cares."

A female healer swung the door open and strode up to Katrina's bedside.

"How are you feeling, miss Willows? The healer asked polietly as she set a tray down on the bedside table.

"Not dead, for one," Katrina said before peering closely at the woman.

She had blonde hair and chocolately brown eyes. Her smile was kind, and she looked gentle.

"Who are you?" Katrina asked as the brown-eyed lady readied a potion.

"Maybelle Grace," she said kindly. "Take this potion. It will get rid of ninety percent of your scars, my dear." Maybelle said, handing Katrina a goblet.

The child stared at the potion for a second.

"Am I allowed to keep them?" Katrina asked.

"Keep what?" The healer asked.

"My scars," Katrina clarified, taking the potion from the healer and setting it on her tray.

"Some of them are pretty nasty hon," Maybelle said uncertainly.

"Exactly," Katrina said in a chipper voice.

"If you're sure..."

Maybelle made the potion disappear with her wand, the tray too.

* * *

After a very long checkup, Maybelle left. Katrina sighed and looked over at Draco.

"What day is it?" She asked him.

"April 19th, a Thursday," Draco replied.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Katrina asked him playfully.

"Dumbledore allows me to come here for awhile each day. Mostly during my free periods."

"How long was I out?" Katrina asked tentatively.

"21 days," Draco replied slowly.

"Awww," Katrina said in disappointment.

"What?"

"I missed the twins' birthday," Katrina explained. "Darn."

"You also missed Harry, Ron, and Hermione's suspension and a bunch of their detentions, which will go on at seven o'clock each night for the rest of the school year."

"Mwahahahaha..." Katrina pretended to laugh evilly. "I am so evil. I am also, aside from getting the golden trio detention for the rest of the year, going to flaunt my scars off in the halls at every possible moment to make them feel horrible."

"Why?" Draco asked wearily.

"To make them feel horrible about everything they've ever done. Obviously," Katrina said.

Draco chuckled quietly, he noticed Katrina's eyes starting to close.

"You do that. But for now, take a little nap. You look exausted Katrina," Draco murmured, petting Katrina's chocolately hair.

She nodded slightly and closed her eyes.

Draco continued stroking her hair long after she was asleep, smiling down at her angelic form.

* * *

Draco swam around gracefully in the lake. Katrina looked on in astonishment.

"How did you- when did this- I thought you couldn't-," Katrina sputtered helplessly.

"I taught myself while you were away," Draco explained.

"You little sugar crystal," Katrina said as if it were an insult.

"Not sure if that was a compliment, but I'll take it as one," Draco said, grinning.

Katrina smiled back, shaking her head slightly. She walked gingerly towards the water, flinching slightly when the cool water met her foot.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked automatically.

"Nothing. The water just... surprised me," Katrina murmured as she waded closer.

Draco shrugged his shoulders and smiled slightly. Katrina smiled back.

The two swam for a while more- Draco tauntingly swimming in a circle around Katrina, capturing her in a cage of teeny waves.

Katrina had been very careful not to hurt anything or split any scars while they were swimming. She also caught Draco looking guiltily at them once or twice.

They eventually got cold and went back up to the castle.

"Why have you been so gentle lately?" Draco asked eventually.

"You mean careful?" Katrina asked. Draco nodded. "The healers don't want me to split them open," she explained.

"Has Potter seen them yet?" Draco asked quietly.

"No. He and most of the rest of Hogwarts were in Hogsmeade when we got here, remember? Plus, after a while you decided to show me that you could swim."

"Oh, right..."

"Maybe they'll see 'em tomorrow. No, I'll make  _ sure  _ they see them tomorrow," Katrina declared.

* * *

"Oh, man... what happened to you?"

"Bloody 'ell..."

"Wicked insane, girl!"

"Can I touch one of them?"

The voices of Gryffindor house created a river of questions, Katrina did her best to answer them, but failed. She snuck a glance over at the trio. Ron was staring at Katrina with a look of shame, Harry was writing the words 'I'm sorry' over and over on a piece of parchment, Hermione was staring blankly at the ceiling.

Katrina took her wand and cast a quick charm in the direction of Harry. Red ink wrote itself into two words.

Don't be.

[][][]

Sorry for taking forever readers... here is your chapter, and I just wanted to let you all know that I'm ending Katrina's first year at Hogwarts in maybe the next chapter or the one after.

Sorry to WolfieMcMuffins for not having Katrina and Draco kiss yet, but I think I'll have them kiss on the train ride home, ok?

Please comment!

Oh, and I'm open to suggestions about things you want to happen in year 2. Comment those and have a good rest of your day!😊

()()()

Sorry for taking forever readers... here is your chapter, and I just wanted to let you all know that I'm ending Katrina's first year at Hogwarts in maybe the next chapter or the one after.

Sorry to WolfieMcMuffins for not having Katrina and Draco kiss yet, but I think I'll have them kiss on the train ride home, ok?

Please comment!

Oh, and I'm open to suggestions about things you want to happen in year 2. Comment those and have a good rest of your day!😊

()()()

THE END!

  
  
  


... of year one. This will be the last chapter for Katrina's First year at Hogwarts.

WolfieMcMuffins, Kissing begins... now! Well, not immediately. More at the very end of the chapter, but kisses for all! 😙

* * *

"I'm sorry Willows," Harry pleaded desperately.

"Don't be sorry," Katrina said dismissively.

"No, really. Please forgive us!" He begged, following her through the corridors as she walked.

"I could... if I felt like it," She taunted.

"Please. I'll do anything," Ron desperately promised, also following Katrina.

"Than run around on top of the house tables during lunch wearing something ostentatious," Katrina deadpanned.

Ron nodded like 'challenge accepted', with a determined expression on his face.

Katrina rolled her eyes exasperatedly.

"Honestly, we are  _ so _ sorry..." Hermione mumbled.

"Don't be. I'm used to pain in exceedingly large amounts," Katrina replied before turning a corner and disappearing through a secret passageway.

* * *

Draco followed Katrina like a lost puppy ever since she got out of St.Mungos.

He carried her books for her, opened doors for her, and continuously prevented her from 'over-exerting herself'. Anytime she were to do something worryingly physical, Draco would swoop in and save the day.

Each time that were to happen, Draco would remind Katrina, "We don't want to split those scars, do we?"

Each time, Katrina would remind Draco that, "Draco, the healers released that caution a month ago. Just calm down! They're only scars..."

"But just in case, let me do it."

Katrina would laugh slightly and proceed to move out of the way, letting Draco take over.

* * *

On their last week of school, Katrina and her friends gathered periodically underneath an oak tree on the great lawn. They would laugh and remember things like the time Ron ran up and down Gryffindor table wearing nothing but a pink speedo with the word 'princess' on the back, or the time Katrina tricked Harry into eating a fire-pepper Bertie Botts bean.

Good times.

They'd reminisced about their good times in Hogwarts that year.

* * *

Katrina neatly folded the last of her school robes and snapped the lid shut.

"How's it coming, Katrina?" Ginny asked her friend.

"Just finished," she announced.

"Great. We'd better head down to the Great Hall now. The feast is about to begin," Ginny said, crossing the room.

"Let's go."

They strode through the halls together, chatting happily about their summer plans until the two reached the great hall. Katrina and Ginny rushed over to their other friends and plopped themselves down onto the bench.

"Last day of school!" The Weasley twins cheered.

"Goodbye Hogwarts," Ginny said happily.

"Hello summer," Lee greeted his plate.

"Goodbye friends, hello family," Katrina murmured in near silence.

No one heard her.

* * *

The five laughed and ate until, finally, finally, Dumbledore stood.

The happy students quieted down respectfully and turned to look at the headmaster.

"What a year!" Dumbledore mused happily. "Another year, come and gone. Many of you learned much, many of you made new friends. But I'm guessing you don't want to hear about that."

The students were absolutely still.

"You must all want to hear about the house cup!"

The entire great Hall cheered.

"This year's winner, with 427 points, is... Gryffindor!"

An atomic bomb would have made less noise than the Gryffindors' cheering.

It took very long to quiet them down, and when they did, the Gryffindors couldn't relieve their faces of their enormous grins.

"Second place goes to Slytherin with 406 points, third place, at 402 points is... Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff is in fourth place with 400 points even," Dumbledore finished.

The remaining three tables cheered almost as loudly as the Gryffindors had until Dumbledore grinned and with a flick of his wand, food appeared on the tables.

Everyone dug in eagerly.

* * *

After dinner Katrina found her brother and had him heal all of her scars in secret. She was going to surprise everyone, forgive the golden trio, and finally, finally, get Draco to quit stopping her from opening a door.

* * *

Katrina sat by the window in her dormitory silently, watching the stars. It was probably about 4 am.

Katrina had gone to sleep at about 8 pm, knowing that she would wake up halfway through the night. 8 hours of sleep is more than enough.

She watched the stars dance across the sky, twinkling merrily.

Katrina didn't really want to go home. Her mum favored Jason, her father was a psychopath, but mostly, she didn't want to leave her friends.

They had taught her about kindness, and love.

Now, she was going back too her prison of a house. Katrina had never once called that place home and meant it. Not once.

[][][]

Katrina followed her friends into their compartment. Fred and George helped them all get their trunks onto the racks and sat down. They laughed and talked until the food trolley witch arrived. Then they stuffed their faces for a while before playing a few games of exploding snap and chatting.

Katrina had never had so much fun in her entire life. She had friends now.

* * *

About a half hour before the train was scheduled to reach the station, Katrina excused herself from their compartment and set off down the train.

When she reached Potter's compartment, she slid the door open and poked her head in.

"How's it going?" she asked in a happy voice.

Harry looked over from the window in surprise.

"Katrina?" Hermione asked.

"'Sup," Katrina greeted casually.

"Please, just forgive me before I kill myself!" Ron begged.

"Done," she promised with a snap of her fingers.

"Wha-?" Harry asked in confusion.

"I got rid of my scars, and my pretend grudge," Katrina said, stepping fully into the compartment and showing her perfect skin.

"How?" Hermione asked.

Katrina replied, "The second one was easy. I just stopped pretending. As for the first one..."

"Magic," she breathed before turning and closing the compartment door.

* * *

On her way back to her own compartment, Katrina passed Draco's place.

She decided to pop in and say goodbye, just in case she wouldn't be able to later.

Katrina opened the door as the train hit a bump on the tracks. She stumbled a bit and held onto the door frame.

When she was able to see inside his apartment again, Katrina saw Draco on his stomach with his front half underneath the seat. He grabbed something and straightened back up, holding a wrapped chocolate frog. Draco saw Katrina and smiled.

She smiled back and stepped into his compartment.

"I just came to bid goodbye, in case we were to -for whatever reason- not meet up on platform 9 3/4," Katrina mumbled.

"Oh, okay," Draco replied with a smile.

The entire car suddenly lurched and Katrina and Draco stumbled and both ended up on the floor. Draco was on his back with Katrina half on top of him. Their lips were pressed together.

They were kissing.

On the lips.

Katrina pulled back and rolled off of Draco before standing. Her face was redder than a fire truck, and her hair pinker than bubble gum.

Katrina held out a hand to him and he took it. Draco's face was also red. Their hands remained clasped together and Katrina leaned forward and kissed Draco again.

His lips were soft.

_ Her lips were soft. _

He seemed nervous.

_ She was so calm. _

His lips pressed gently into hers.

_ She pressed back softly. _

_ The kiss was perfect. _

They both pulled back at the same time.

"That was..." Katrina started.

"Amazing," Draco finished for her.

She nodded once.

They released their hold on the other's hand.

Just in time to; A second later George popped in and whispered something in Katrina's ear.

She quickly turned her hair brown and replied, "Kay, alright. Bye Draco!" with a wave and wink, Katrina was gone.

"Bye... Katrina," Draco murmured to nobody.

* * *

Katrina magically floated her trunk out of her compartment door and landed it on platform 9 3/4. She spotted Draco standing next to his trunk, scanning the crowd for his parents, and ran over to him.

Katrina tackled him in a hug and whispered into his ear, "Thank you. Thanks for showing me that life is worth living this year."

Draco pulled back and looked at her in shock.

"Oh, sorry. Am I crossing some sort of boundary line right now?" Katrina asked teasingly.

Draco simply hugged her back and mumbled, "You did the same for me."

They stood like that until the two spotted their mothers. The two waved and said goodbye before leaving the platform with their families, going home for the summer.

* * *

When Katrina opened her front door she saw the most horrible thing imaginable.

Her father.

[][][]

Here you go! The final chapter of Katrina's first year.

Do you want a year 2?

If you do, and there are certain things you want to happen, please message your requests to me personally and not through comments. Alright?

K, seeya peeps! :)

()()()

This chapter is a request from WolfieMcMuffins (They requested a summer chapter) , enjoy!

} {

Katrina's father stood in the entry way as the door opened.

When it was all the way open, Katrina looked up to see her father.

And crumpled to the floor in a dead faint.

} {

When she opened her eyes, Katrina was laying on the fancy couch in her family's living room.

Her mum patted her face gently with a damp cloth.

Katrina batted it away impatiently and swung her head around, trying to find her father.

"Where is he?" she demanded.

"Who? Your father?" Levahna Willows asked.

"No, my pet turtle 'Mister Kitty'," Katrina deadpanned. "Of course I'm wondering about father!"

"He's upstairs with Jason," Levahna confessed.

Katrina stood up abruptly.

"Why is Father even here, mother? I though he was supposed to be in Azkaban," Katrina asked in a murderous voice.

"He only got a year-long sentence," Levahna replied lamely.

"F.T.W," Katrina growled.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Katrina's mother asked with a raised brow.

"Fuck The World!" Katrina screamed.

"Katrina Harper Willows!" Levahna scolded reproachfully. "There was no call for such language!"

"Fuck you as well," Katrina decided before running upstairs to her room.

} {

Katrina slammed her bedroom door to a close and locked the thirteen different locks before turning to her trunk and dragging it over to her rickety bed.

She opened the lid and re-organized it. Katrina pretended that she was going back to Hogwarts already, and that calmed her down a bit.

Ten minutes later, once Katrina was sure that she wouldn't snap, she went back down stairs and apologized to her mother.

Levahna was no longer Katrina's mum. Nor mother. Just "Ma'am".

} {

Katrina cried out in pain for the last time before her father shoved her roughly down the stairs to the basement.

She whimpered and curled up in a ball on the floor. It all hurt. Katrina felt as if she were lost in a never-ending pitch-black tunnel. No hope, no light, all dark, all painful.

It went on for weeks; Katrina probably died mentally.

She did what she was told to do when she was told to.

Slowly, Katrina stopped eating. Maybe once a week, she'd force down some fruit or vegetables in order to not die.

} {

Nothing mattered anymore. Every letter she received from her friends, was burned. Katrina didn't need them anyway; those letters.

Katrina became incapable of feeling; as she had been before Hogwarts.

She eventually started listening to the muggle radio and memorizing the songs. Katrina found a station that played all the same style music. Mostly bands similar to Simple Plan. She liked their songs, they were very relatable.

Katrina's elbows began to bend both ways on account of all the times her parents dislocated them. Eventually she could bend them backwards at a 90 degree angle and then bend them the correct way again without breaking 'em.

} {

There was a sense of 'You're gonna die and there's nothing you can do about it' slowly re-spreading through Katina's mind.

Everything was feelingless.

It was all just empty.

} {

She could no longer feel her pain.

Katrina could no longer even imagine happiness.

Each night she would remember her friends and try to re-create the feeling of happiness. Katrina half-succeeded once.

} {

Draco prayed each and every night for god to save Katrina. Draco himself didn't matter. At least, he didn't believe so.

Each and every waking moment, Katrina prayed for god to save Draco. As long as he was safe, Katrina would be fine.

} {

Both Katrina and Draco magically shrunk all of their belongings and carried them all around. Neither knew why.

} {

There was a storm. A tornado. Katrina went down in the cellar and waited for the rest of her family to come down. They didn't.

The tornado ran right over her father's manor, tearing it up and sucking it into the sky, with a deafening amount of noise.

Then it was all quiet.

"Runekey? Ronsy? Honey?" Katrina called out her house-elves' names.

The three elves appeared with solemn looks on their faces.

"Where are the rest of my family?" Katrina asked.

"Mistress, they aren't here anymore," Honey confessed.

"They aren't?" Katrina asked hopefully.

"No, Mistress," Rimsky sobbed.

"Are they dead?" Katrina asked.

All three house -elves started sobbing loudly.

Katrina scooped them all up in a hug and sat down on the floor, cross-legged. Tears streamed down her face. She wasn't sure if they were tears of sadness, happiness, or relief.

She was saved.

} {

Draco huddled with his two little house-elves underneath his kitchen table. A tornado tore through his family's manor, sucking up his parents and twin brother. It was deafening. Dobby and Mitzi hugged Draco's sides, trying desperately to calm him down.

His breath came in short little gasps, Draco's eyes were dilated crazily.

The tornado continued on, away from his destroyed manor.

The shock of the tornado set in and he started crying softly.

He was saved.

} {

"Rune, can you go to Malfoy Manor and find Draco?" Karina whisper-asked.

Runekey bowed and disapparated with a resounding 'crack'.

} {

A little House-elf appeared in front of Draco.

"Master Draco?" He questioned.

"Who are you?" Draco asked quietly.

"I am Runekey, mistress Katrina's elf," The tidy little house-elf replied, putting a hand on his teeny little chest and bouncing once on the balls of his feet.

"Katrina?" Draco asked.

"Yes, she requested for Runekey to come fetch you," Rune explained patiently.

Dobby and Mitzi left Draco's sides and approached Rune carefully.

"Dobby and Mitzi are Draco's elves. We are coming too," They said in unison, crossing their arms.

"Okay," Runekey compromised.

The four beings joined hands and disapparated.

} {

Draco stumbled a bit when they landed; two skinny arms caught him and held him close. It was Katrina.

"We're saved," Katrina murmured to him.

"Thank god," Draco replied.

They hugged for who knows how long, crying silently. Their elves huddled together as well.

Everyone was so relieved. They were safe.

} {

"Tawny?" Katrina called out into the quiet house.

The door opened a bit more, creaking into the silence.

A whirlwind suddenly swooshed down the stairs and managed to tackle all seven beings at once. Everyone squirmed until Aunt Tawny released them, grinning. The five house-elves bowed to Tawny and Terrell, (who had followed Tawny down the stairs), and spread out to begin cleaning immediately. Terrell crushed the life out of Katrina as Tawny did so to Draco before they switched people.

"You're back already!" Tawny cheered, holding Katrina at arms-length away, inspecting her.

"You're both too skinny," Terrell decided.

"We've gotta chubby you up!" Tawny trilled.

Draco looked very surprised at how energetic Katrina's relatives were.

Katrina patted Draco's shoulder once before reaching in his pocket and pulling out his shrunken possessions. She did the same for her self before going to the living room and setting them on the floor. Katrina pulled out her thirteen inch wand and Magically enlarged them.

Two trunks and two brooms. Katrina floated the trunks upstairs and into either of the guest rooms. Draco brought their brooms up into the correct rooms before heading down to the kitchen.

Katrina followed him.

"So, auntie. Can we live here?" Katrina asked.

"Of course!" Tawny trilled as she danced around the kitchen.

"I meant for the rest of the summer," Katrina prodded.

"Sure, Why not?" Terrell chimed in.

"For the rest of forever until we buy our own houses," Katrina continued.

"Definite- oh," Tawny said, cutting her dance short and turning to face Katrina and Draco.

"Yeah," Katrina muttered.

"There was a tornado," Draco mumbled.

"Oh, you poor dears," Tawny cooed, hugging them both.

They both managed to turn their heads to look at each other; both thinking the same thing, 'Nope.'

Tawny fretted over them for the rest of the day; forcing them to eat and clean up, sending Katrina upstairs to shower as she tended to Draco's injuries. Katrina had already healed all of her injuries with her magical song, but Draco's had not been treated, and had worsened over time.

Katrina came downstairs again now looking much healthier; wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans, a purple sweater, some plain white socks, and her hair in a stylish messy bun. Tawny finished with Draco's injuries and sent Terrell and him upstairs to get Draco cleaned up.

} {

Katrina stared up at her bedroom ceiling.

She couldn't sleep. It was to peaceful.

Katrina kept expecting someone to pop out from the closet; threatening to bring her back to her father. She kept reminding herself that they were all dead, and that oddly calmed her down.

} {

Draco lay absolutely still on his bed with his eyes tightly closed. He was awake, he could think and all, but couldn't move.

At all.

Draco could hardly breath.

He needed help. His entire body was rigid. He was paralyzed with fear. He couldn't make a sound.

Sleep paralysis. Absolutely terrifying.

} {

Katrina paced her room silently like an insomniac. It was two in the morning and she was completely not tired.

She suddenly smelled tears.

Tears.

Someone was crying.

Katrina left her room and silently sneaked down the hall. When she reached Terrell's bedroom, Katrina paused and pressed her ear to the key hole. The sound of her cousin's even breathing danced around in her ears for a minute before Katrina sneaked away.

The smell was slightly stronger now. Katrina pressed her ear to Draco's door and was met with silence. She couldn't even hear his breathing. Katrina cracked his door open quietly. The entire room reeked of tears. Draco lay completely still. His entire body was rigid.

"Draco?" Katrina whispered.

He didn't respond.

} {

"Tawny!" Katrina shrieked, pounding on her aunt's door.

It opened slowly and Katrina immediately began dragging Tawny towards Draco's room.

"What's going on?" Terrell asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes with his fists.

Katrina practically shoved Tawny through Draco's door.

"Something's wrong! What if he's dead?" Katrina sobbed.

"He's not dead," Terrell reassured his cousin.

Aunt Tawny checked his pulse.

"Draco. Try to open your eyes please," Tawny told him.

A shiver visibly ran up his spine. His eyes remained closed for a second longer until he pried them apart.

Katrina could see his pupils had dilated unnaturally.

"Draco," Katrina whispered.

"Sleep paralysis," Tawny recognised. "Katrina, go get your wand."

Katrina nodded slowly and left the room.

Terrell walked up to the side of Draco's bed and patted him on the shoulder.

"What's sleep paralysis?" He asked his mum.

"It's when you freeze up when you're sleeping and you can't move. I've heard it's very scary," Tawny mumbled to her child, sitting on Draco's bed and stoking his face with her soft fingers.

Katrina flew into the room, wand in hand.

Draco smiled a little, miniscule grin. The corners of his mouth turned up minutely.

"Which spell?" She gasped. 

"Try rennervate?" Tawny suggested.

Katrina pointed the wand at Draco and muttered the spell.

"Did it work?" Terrell asked.

Draco began to regain control of his body. He nodded once and slowly dragged himself into a sitting position.

Katrina leaned forward and carefully wrapped her arms around Draco.

He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck and smiled to himself.

[][][]

Here ya go, WolfieMcMuffins! A summer chapter...

Katrina is able to smell tears and blood, yes. I know it's kinda weird but we'll just roll with it.

And also, I was wondering how old you guys imagine Terrell to Be?

And remember, I'm taking requests Now!

Love you peeps!😙😉

()()()

So, just to say, keep in mind that Terrell is 9 years old. And Katrina's eleven. And they have the same birthday, too.

Now I can stop feeling guilty about that, here's chapter 18!

Wow. 18 chapters in 9 1/2 weeks... I'm good at this?

The picture is Tawny's car. It's covered in spray painted snapshots.

} {

There five house-elves kept the house spick-and-span for the rest of the summer, making meals, cleaning, being living diaries whenever Terrell felt the need to uselessly blab to someone.

They were going to Diagon Alley that day.

Their lists had come, and Tawny didn't have to work, so the four humans in the Willows household were going to Diagon Alley. (Tawny had agreed to let Terrell come along since this was a special occurrence.)

That day was a Friday. Terrell was missing a spelling test. He was very happy about that.

Tawny had sat in the front seat of her self-spray-painted car, Katrina in the passenger's seat and the boys had settled for the back.

Katrina took out her list and inspected it.

She already had all of the books and materials. All of the books; except for the entire set of Gilderoy Lockhart's.

Katrina rolled her eyes. Those books were useless. They taught you absolutely nothing.

All of her other classmates would buy those books though; she was sure of it. Katrina planned on bringing extra money to Hogwarts that year to refund her friends for wasting thier cash on those books. She also planned on buying the books once or twice and handing them off to poor-looking first years.

Tawny drove down the highway smoothly, concentrating on the road. Rain started patterning upon the roof, slowly putting ten-year-old brown-haired Terrell to sleep. He leaned against to car door with his head in the crook between the back of the seat and the window of the door.

Katrina magically created a quill and an ink bottle and carefully wrote a list of what she was  _ going _ to buy, on the back of the list of was she was  _ supposed _ to buy.

} {

Ten-year-old Terrell stared wistfully into the window of the Quidditch goods shop. He wanted a broom so badly.

Katrina spotted his gaze.

"You're not allowed to have a broom cuz," Katrina muttered, looking at her list.

"Why not?" He whined.

"One, because you're probably a muggle. And two, because the other muggles see you shootin' around on a broom, they'll panic and do something stupid," Katrina explained gently.

"What's a muggle?" Terrell asked, switching his focus from brooms to muggles.

"A non-magical person," Draco explained, glancing up at the window to the shop.

He gasped slowly.

"What? What's wrong?" Katrina asked, confused.

"That broom," he whispered.

Katrina looked into the window. Her eyes widened.

"Tawny, when do you need to get home?" She asked, handing her list to Terrell.

"I don't have work tomorrow so like, nine pm. Tomorrow," Tawny twittered and she fiddled with a muggle cube puzzle thingy.

"Good," Katrina said, still staring at the sleek broom in the display window. "'Cause we're taking a detour."

She grabbed Terrell's hand and dragged him into the shop, Draco and Tawny followed.

Katrina let go of her cousin's little hand and immediately marched up to the woman running the register.

"Price on request? The firebolt," Katrina polietly demanded.

"You sure, darling?" The blonde woman asked skeptically.

"Absolutely," Katrina said seriously.

"1,000 Galleons," the blonde deadpanned.

"Can I buy it?" Katrina asked, pulling out her wand and money pouch.

"You're allowed if you have the money," the clerk said wearily.

Katrina directed her wand into her money bag and did a quick charm. A huge pile of galleons flew out of the teeny leather bag and clattered into a bunch of mini towers on the clerk's counter.

The blonde's eyes widened.

"Well?" Katrina prompted.

The lady shook her head and snapped out of her daze. She pulled out her wand and did a spell.

"1,000 exactly," the blonde murmured. "Hold on a bit."

Katrina stood patiently by the counter as the lady gathered up Katrina's money and put it in the cash register before heading into a back room that was blocked off by a curtain.

"Tell you what Tee. You can have my Cleansweep 5," Katrina promised.

"Really?" Terrell asked exitedly, tearing his gaze away from a Cleansweep 3.

"You betcha," Katrina said in a goofy voice, ruffling his chocolately hair.

"We'll teach you how to fly it," Draco promised excitedly.

The two boys continued talking excitedly about brooms and the clerk-clerk lady came out of the back room with a long, thin parcel.

The blonde handed the broom to Katrina, who instantly tore the paper to reveal the handle of her broom. After making sure the broom was in there, Katrina magically repaired the wrappings and thanked the clerk.

They left the store and headed on their way.

"Do you need anything else?" Tawny asked, unfamiliar with the way the lists were.

"Third year books, robes, more quills, parchment and such, oh, and the entire set of Gilderoy Lockhart's books," Draco replied.

"Don't get the Lockhart's," Katrina muttered. "They're usless."

"Okay," Draco said as he scratched the items off his list.

The passed Madam Malkin's, and Katrina glanced at her robes; they still fit perfectly. She looked over at Draco's; his were a bit too small.

"You need new robes Draco," Katrina noted.

The group paused as Draco looked down and asked, "I do?"

"No definitely not, they're only six feet above your ankles," Katrina teased, pushing him gently in the direction of the robes shop.

} {

Katrina flittered around the bookstore, pulling books off the shelves and adding them to a tremendous tower.

Terrell looked through the books filled with magical charms, or the ones that did things when you opened them. He found a journal that he liked and brought it to Katrina to show her.

"Katrina?" He asked.

Katrina paused with a five-inches-thick book in hand, half-way to her tower and turned her head to look at him. She set her book on the tower and leaned against it.

"Katrina, can you buy me this book?" Terrell asked, holding out the journal.

"I think you mean 'Katrina,  _ will  _ you buy me this book  _ please _ '," she corrected, taking the journal and inspecting it.

" _ Will _ you buy me it please?" Terrell asked again.

"Hold on a second Tee," Katrina muttered, using her favorite nick-nickname for her cousin.

He tried to be patient as Katina opened the book and pulled out the piece of stiff parchment between the cover and first page. She read the description at top speed and quoted as she did so.

"Journal... writes back to you... 'cause of a fancy charm... blah blah blah... 15 sickles. Sure," she said. "Put it on the stack."

Terrell happily took the journal and added it to Katrina's books.

Katrina turned back to the shelf.

Draco found the required books for himself, and then found a non-required one that looked interesting for some light reading.

Tawny chatted it up with the wizened man running the register as her niece, son, and guest ran amok through the store.

Katrina bought some ink wells and a bunch of quills before bringing her tower of books to the register.

"Are you sure you have enough money dear?" The man asked.

"Yes," Katrina replied.

The clerk rung up her books, and once he was done, he held out a bookbag for Katrina to see.

"For just one extra galleon, you could get this charmed bookbag. It has an undetectable extension charm on it," he advertised.

"Sure," she said, reaching into her pocket and pulling out her money bag.

Katrina payed the man for her purchases before he handed her the bookbag. Katrina put everything she'd bought so far, including her new set of robes, her Firebolt, and everything from this store into it. Excluding Terrell's journal of course.

He swiped it as soon as possible. Katrina handed him a quill and an ink well too.

"It's about noon," Tawny noted.

"Let's eat at Florean Fortescue's Ice cream Parlour," Draco suggested. "He also sells sandwiches."

} {

Terrell jumped as his dish of ice cream let out a screech.

"It actually screams?" He asked in an excited voice.

"It's a charm," Katrina explained as Florean handed her a dish of cotton candy flavored ice cream. "Thanks Florean."

"You got it," Florean replied, handing Draco a cone of grape flavored ice cream.

After Tawny received her dessert, the four walked off towards Ollivander's.

} {

After Tawny conversed with her brother-in-law for about an hour, they left Diagon Alley.

Katrina bought everyone dinner in the Leakey cauldron and they sat in a booth together; Terrell and Draco on one side, Tawny and Katrina on the other.

They ate and talked excitedly for awhile before hopping back into Tawny's unusual car and heading home.

Terrell fell asleep at one point on the highway and Draco askes, "Does he always sleep this much?"

"No, only on days of excitement," Tawny laughed.

"Except his birthday," Katrina giggled. "He'll be up for hours, figuring out how to work whatever I give him."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"I always give Tee a puzzle of some sorts," Katrina explained.

Draco hummed once and the car fell sleepily silent.

[][][]

So, I just noticed this.

I accidentally said that Lockhart would be teaching for Katrina's second year. Her second year takes place during the prisoner of Azkaban.

Oh, I'll just fix it by killing off Lockhart in the first quarter of the year and have Lupin take Over! Yeah, that'll work.

Alright, plz comment and have a good rest of your day!😊

()()()

Terrell zoomed around the house with infinite amounts of energy. It was his birthday; August 28th. That day was also Katrina's birthday, but who cared about that?

Answer: Draco. Draco cared very much about that.

During thier trip to Diagon Alley, Draco had pulled Tawny aside and begged her for help. She'd suggested jewelry, so Draco had bought Katrina a locket. It was a nice locket; it had a charm that made it play a song when you opened it, and was also very beautiful. (Like in the picture)

He had wrapped it in white muggle wrapping paper with muggle tape and written 'To Katrina; From Draco, Please don't hate it.' With a black 'Sharpie'. At least, That's what Tawny had called the unusual quill.

For Terrell, Draco had bought him a Wizarding camera. It was an instant camera, so it would print out the picture, and the picture would move, since the camera was magic. Draco had chosen this because he had noticed Terrell liked magical things.

} {

Tawny bounced around the small house, putting up streamers and decorations with surprising speed and skill. She had it done in no less than an hour.

Draco sneaked down the stairs and put his gifts for Katrina and Terrell on the kitchen table with the other four gifts.

"Do you need any help Tawny?" He asked polietly, walking into the living room.

Tawny was balanced on top of a stool that was on top of a chair, putting up a beautiful, complex decoration which Draco guessed Tawny had hand-crafted.

"No, I'm good. But could you start making the cake?" Tawny whispered.

"Sure. Why are you whispering?"

"I whisper whenever I'm doing something that requires physical concentration," Tawny explained in a whisper.

Draco nodded as if that made sense and went to the kitchen.

} {

Katrina and Terrell had to stay out of the house for a while so Tawny and Draco could team up to set up thier birthday party.

They layed on thier stomachs underneath the trampoline in the backyard, doing whatever came to mind.

"Let me see your journal Tee," Katrina said as she fiddled with a piece of grass.

He was currently writing in it with his snowy white quill and light blue ink that Katrina had bought him a week ago.

Terrell looked up from his little journal.

"Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"Just let me see it," Katrina prodded impatiently.

"If I do, you're going to tease me relentlessly about every single word I've ever written in it!" He accused.

"No," Katrina said. "Just- just, No."

Terrell wrote a couple more words in his black-covered diary.

"Let me see it. I'm going to make sure it's safe," Katrina explained.

"What do you mean safe?" Terrell asked, closing his black journal with a snap.

"There was a kid in my school who got possessed by a library book," Katrina explained, reaching forward and snatching her cousin's diary. "They did some pretty messed up stuff."

"Like what?" Terrell asked excitedly, hardly caring that his cousin had stolen his diary. He knew that Katrina would never, under any circumstances, tell one of his secrets.

"She hypnotized a bunch of teachers and made them all dance around on the staff table for one, and they were all wearing hideous brown, furry tutus," Katrina muttered. "End of story."

Terrell frowned. Whenever Katrina said th e words 'end of story', it ment she was bending the truth.

"They weren't wearing tutus, were they?" Terrell asked softly.

"Nothing at all."

The littler cousin looked disgusted.

"Try not to think about it to much," Katrina mumbled.

Terrell nodded and let his face drop down onto the grass as Katrina opened his diary and started reading.

_ August 21st _

_ Hello diary, my name is Terrell Willows. _

_ Hello Terrell. My name is Thomas Marvelo, but you can call me Tom. _

_ Alright then Tom. So today my mum, me, my cousin, and my cousin's friend went to a place called Diagon Alley. It was amazing! There was so much magic buzzing around in the air, I felt as if I could touch it. My cousin, Katrina, bought a load of books and a broom called a Firebolt. She gave me her Cleansweep 5, since she had a new broom, and Katrina and her friend, Draco, promised me that they would teach me how to fly it! _

_ That was very kind of them. Are you a wizard? _

_ No. I'm a ten-year-old 'muggle' boy. _

_ Why do you think they gave you permission to ride a magical broom if you're a muggle? _

_ Katrina made me promise to only ride it when I'm alone, so none of the other muggles find out about it and freak out. _

_ That seems like a good idea. _

_ Yeah, we also bought some magic ice cream that actually screams! I was so surprised, I nearly dropped it. Katrina also bought me this diary when we were at the bookstore. And and actual quill to write with, plus this nice ink! _

_ You seem to really like Katrina. _

_ Yes, I do. She's my only actual cousin, but we call my mum's friend's kids our cousins too. Katrina has always been nice to me, for as long as I can remember! I guess I have to go now, Tom. I'll see you tomorrow! _

_ Goodbye Terrell. _

_ August 22 _

_ Today has been Great! As soon as we all woke up and finished breakfast, Katrina and Draco brought me to the meadow in the heart of the woods to practice my flying. I was quite nervous, but my first day went by very smoothly. I was a bit sad when Katrina said we wouldn't be doing any serious flying today, but I still had fun! The first part of flying wasn't even flying. I only had to practice my grip and stance on the broom at first. That took quite a while, but I eventually mastered it! _

_ Very nice Terrell. Did Katrina or Draco have any comments about your broom skills? _

_ They said that I seemed to be a natural flyer. Oh, mum just called for me. It's time to eat dinner. Goodbye Tom. _

_ Goodbye. _

The remainder of his journal entries continued in the same manner, Terrell telling Tom about the events of the day, Tom commenting and asking random questions about Terrell's life.

When Katrina was finished, she closed Terrell's journal and handed it back to him saying only, "It's fine."

Terrell hummed once lazily.

} {

Draco finished the magnificent icing on the double-decker cake for Katrina. It was a beautiful cake had had taken Draco a full half-hour to ice it. Tawny had made Terrell's cake. It had a bunch of little Lego dudes seemingly doing some construction.

Everything was set.

Tawny sent Draco outside to fetch the two cousins, and when he did, Draco found Katrina and Terrell launching themselves into the sky on a large, round muggle device. He called their names out, and the two slowly bounced to a stop.

"We're ready," Draco mumbled.

Katrina grinned at him, accidentally melting his heart. Draco's face went red and his jaw fell slack.

Katrina stepped off of the trampoline and closed his mouth for him with her index finger under his chin. Draco blinked once and slowly came out of his daze.

Terrell snickered once and followed them inside.

} {

Draco lifted his hands from Katrina's told teasingly, revealing her magnificent cake.

Katrina stared at it, dumbfounded.

"You.. Da-dae-did you ...make this?" She asked in awe.

Draco blushed and umbled something like, "Well, I did the icing... and I mixed the cake... and pretty much all of it except for the oven part. Tawny did that for me."

"It's beautiful," Katrina murmured, touching it once with the tip of her index finger as if to see if it were real.

"Yes, it's  _ there _ you dork," Terrell accounced.

"Shish you," Katrina returned quickly.

Terrell rolled his eyes once with a snort.

Draco pulled out the cake cutter and sliced off a thin piece and set it in front of Katrina.

"I know how you only eat sweets in small portions," He mumbled, embarrassed.

"How did you figure that out?"

"I stalkerishly stalked you all throughout last year, remember?"

"Oh, how could I have forgotten," Katrina said in a teasing, sarcastic voice.

} {

Terrell excitedly took yet another picture with his new camera just as Katrina lifted the cover of Draco's gift.

A beautiful blue stone was set into the silver oval. A thin silver chain looped through to complete it.

"Open it," Draco suggested.

Katrina obliged and sliding her thumbnail into the tin

[][][]

Terrell's Diary- [ www.google.com/search?safe=active&client=tablet-android-verizon&biw=601&bih=375&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=vtR_Wa2ZE8mx0gW1hKUw&q=black diary&oq=black diary&gs_l=mobile-gws-img.3..0l5.9094.11221.0.12188.9.9.0.0.0.0.1340.8133.6-2j5.7.0....0...1.1.64.mobile-gws-img..8.1.1308.OjB-KWShgLE#imgrc=ONpMkwEtthXCcM:](https://www.google.com/search?safe=active&client=tablet-android-verizon&biw=601&bih=375&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=vtR_Wa2ZE8mx0gW1hKUw&q=black+diary&oq=black+diary&gs_l=mobile-gws-img.3..0l5.9094.11221.0.12188.9.9.0.0.0.0.1340.8133.6-2j5.7.0....0...1.1.64.mobile-gws-img..8.1.1308.OjB-KWShgLE#imgrc=ONpMkwEtthXCcM:)

Terrell's Puzzle- [ www.google.com/search?q=puzzles&safe=active&client=tablet-android-verizon&prmd=sinv&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiP9s6z6bvVAhWKx4MKHWWSA3EQ_AUIEigC&biw=601&bih=962#safe=active&tbm=isch&q=puzzles&chips=q:puzzles,g_1:brain teaser&imgrc=2OWQczVctpXKXM:](https://www.google.com/search?q=puzzles&safe=active&client=tablet-android-verizon&prmd=sinv&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiP9s6z6bvVAhWKx4MKHWWSA3EQ_AUIEigC&biw=601&bih=962#safe=active&tbm=isch&q=puzzles&chips=q:puzzles,g_1:brain%20teaser&imgrc=2OWQczVctpXKXM:%C2%A0)

Terrell's Cake- [ www.google.com/search?safe=active&client=tablet-android-verizon&biw=601&bih=375&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=2-Z_WeipGYTawQKV27QY&q=birthday cakes navy blue double decker boy 10 years old&oq=birthday cakes navy blue double decker boy 10 years old&gs_l=mobile-gws-img.3...57605.64550.0.64697.18.17.0.0.0.0.1312.13186.6-9j4.13.0....0...1.1j4.64.mobile-gws-img..5.5.5698...35i39k1j30i10k1.QBKzgNqjvjk#imgrc=rtpdBhm4RZGu9M:](https://www.google.com/search?safe=active&client=tablet-android-verizon&biw=601&bih=375&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=2-Z_WeipGYTawQKV27QY&q=birthday+cakes+navy+blue+double+decker+boy+10+years+old&oq=birthday+cakes+navy+blue+double+decker+boy+10+years+old&gs_l=mobile-gws-img.3...57605.64550.0.64697.18.17.0.0.0.0.1312.13186.6-9j4.13.0....0...1.1j4.64.mobile-gws-img..5.5.5698...35i39k1j30i10k1.QBKzgNqjvjk#imgrc=rtpdBhm4RZGu9M:)

Katrina's cake- [ www.google.com/search?safe=active&client=tablet-android-verizon&biw=601&bih=375&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=OuZ_Wcq1Ho3LwALbn4_oBQ&q=birthday cakes fancy double decker purple &oq=birthday cakes fancy double decker purple &gs_l=mobile-gws-img.3...1975.10390.0.11160.29.24.0.0.0.0.1311.14874.6-6j8.14.0....0...1.1j4.64.mobile-gws-img..15.3.3390...30i10k1.aibjMoDM05o#imgrc=y72fdNDbbAnpGM:](https://www.google.com/search?safe=active&client=tablet-android-verizon&biw=601&bih=375&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=OuZ_Wcq1Ho3LwALbn4_oBQ&q=birthday+cakes+fancy+double+decker+purple+&oq=birthday+cakes+fancy+double+decker+purple+&gs_l=mobile-gws-img.3...1975.10390.0.11160.29.24.0.0.0.0.1311.14874.6-6j8.14.0....0...1.1j4.64.mobile-gws-img..15.3.3390...30i10k1.aibjMoDM05o#imgrc=y72fdNDbbAnpGM:)

The decoration- [ www.google.com/search?safe=active&client=tablet-android-verizon&biw=601&bih=375&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=7uR_WYjWJcLWwQK75oqoAQ&q=intricate birthday party decorations that you hang from the ceiling spiral&oq=intricate birthday party decorations that you hang from the ceiling spiral&gs_l=mobile-gws-img.3...30189.31742.0.32543.10.8.0.0.0.0.1048.1048.7-1.1.0....0...1.1.64.mobile-gws-img..10.0.0.O7zycw5k3po#safe=active&tbm=isch&q=decorations that hang from the ceiling&imgrc=GV9FX_ZwGXCyAM:](https://www.google.com/search?safe=active&client=tablet-android-verizon&biw=601&bih=375&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=7uR_WYjWJcLWwQK75oqoAQ&q=intricate+birthday+party+decorations+that+you+hang+from+the+ceiling+spiral&oq=intricate+birthday+party+decorations+that+you+hang+from+the+ceiling+spiral&gs_l=mobile-gws-img.3...30189.31742.0.32543.10.8.0.0.0.0.1048.1048.7-1.1.0....0...1.1.64.mobile-gws-img..10.0.0.O7zycw5k3po#safe=active&tbm=isch&q=decorations+that+hang+from+the+ceiling&imgrc=GV9FX_ZwGXCyAM:)

()()()

Sorry for disappearing peeps. I was gone for an entire week! Oh, noooooo! 😨😰😵

Whatever. Here's the first chapter of year TWO! 😉

[][][]

Katrina hugged her aunt and cousin goodbye, running to the train and waving one last time out the window before disappearing from view.

Tawny squeezed Draco one last time before whispering nine words into his ear.

"Brace yourself, Dragonfly. This year's going to be rough."

Draco looked up at Katrina's aunt with an expression of confusion, but before he could ask what she ment, Tawny had shipped him onto the train.

The whistle blew and the Hogwarts express took off, chugging slowly at first but steadily picking up speed.

} {

Draco opened the door to an empty compartment and carelessly threw his trunk onto the overhead metal rack before leaving the compartment and slowly making his way down the length of the train.

} {

The instant Katrina slid open the compartment door, she was knocked backward by four people spontaneously hugging her. "Hello, my little crushers. Careful of the ribs. I busted them a few times this summer," she muttered into Fred's arm. They pulled back before tugging Katrina into thier compartment, bombarding her with questions.

George gently shoved her down into the seat across from him, the others still talking.

Katrina held up her hands in surrender to her friend's questions, and they eventually calmed down from the rush of seeing thier friend after three months.

"Slower if you please. Thank ya very much," Katrina said teasingly.

"Why didn't you write?" Lee demanded instantly.

"My father burned all your letters."

"Isn't he in Azkaban?" Ginny blurted.

"No, he  _ was _ but now he's dead," Katrina explained with a shrug.

"Whaddaya mean dead?" The Twins asked in unison.

"Well, 'dead' is the word we humans use for  _ not living, _ " Katrina deadpanned.

"Well, no dip Sherlock," Lee commented.

"How did it happen?" Ginny asked.

"There was a tornado. It killed my parents and older brother and also killed Draco Malfoy's parents and twin brother," Katrina muttered, counting the dead people on her fingers. "Draco said that his father had gone loopy and he thought he could stop tornado by shooting a summoning charm at it. My parents were busy snogging, his mum was doing her makeup, and his brother was over-gelling his hair again."

"What about  _ your _ brother?" Lee asked.

"He didn't make it to the cellar in time," Katrina murmured sadly, dropping her hands into her lap and looking at her feet. Her hair turned dark blue from her sadness.

Ginny reached over and tightly hugged Katrina suddenly, making the latter stiffen.

"This is called a hug," Ginny deadpanned.

"No duh," Katrina muttered, hugging Ginny right back.

All five friends were soon tangled together in an awkward hug.

Katrina was the first to break free.

"Okay, that much physical contact isn't right," Katrina said plainly, fake-smoothing down the front of her school robes.

They laughed shortly and scooted back.

A knock on the door sounded, and the friends looked up.

Draco stood there uncertainly, as if debating whether or not to run away.

"Can Malfoy sit with us?" Katrina asked in a small voice.

"Uhm, sure -but he's still not part the group," The Weasleys all said in unison. Lee shrugged.

She smiled at them and then motioned for Draco to come in.

He slid the door open and sat next to Katrina before whispering something in her ear.

She looked up at him in shock and proceeded to then drag him out of the compartment.

[][][]

Right, so, I'm still alive. Sorry about the short chapter and I apologize for the cliffhanger.

Actually... Nope. Not sorry. At all. I'm so evil. MWAHAHAHHAHA... 😈

I'll hopefully update again by the end of this week. Hopefully.

Most likely.

Luv ya! Plz comment! Plz don't hate me! 😓

()()()

Hiyall! So, I'm guessing you missed me..?

  
  


Oh, who am I kidding. You were waiting for what felt like forever for this chapter.

Right, so imma shut up so you can read it!

[][][]

Katrina slid the door closed quickly before taking herself and Draco down the train.

_ Katrina... Tawny said this year's going to be rough? What does she mean? _

Katrina knew exactly what her aunt had ment. Tawny had somehow known to warn Katrina that she was going to turn this year.

The second year found an empty compartment and pushed Draco in before going in herself and closing the door.

"First things first, you have to promise me that you won't ever tell anyone anything I will soon tell you."

"Promise," Draco replied, nodding.

"I can't really tell you much, seeing as it's against the laws, but I am allowed to explain a lot more once you know what I am. The stupid part is... I'm not allowed to straight-out tell you exactly what I am.  _ But  _ I can give you indirect hints. Also, my kind is super rare, we're pretty much extinct, so it might take you forever to guess. And I'm also a hybrid- half creature, half magical human-witch-metamorphmagus. My mum was a full one -the creature I mean-, but her sister wasn't one at all. Ya know, Tawny?" Katrina rambled.

Draco held up a hand, teasingly signaling that he wanted to talk.

"Yes?" Katrina asked, raising a brow, a smirk playing across her lips.

"So basically you're a hybrid. Half unidentified creature and half witch human?"

Katrina nodded.

"And you can't tell me what they are because... why?"

"Then I'd burst into flames and die," Katrina explained in a casual tone.

"Right... and the creature is pretty much extinct, super rare 'n stuff," Draco continued, slowly sorting it out in his head.

"Basically," Katrina said, leaning back in her seat.

"You can't tell me any more than you have told already?" Draco guessed.

"Correctamundo," Katrina replied.

} {

Katrina chewed neatly on a licorice wand, listening in on Ginny and Lee's debate. 

"But Butterbeer is way better than that stuff!" Lee protested.

"Nope! May jelly slugs rule the world!" Ginny cheered.

"No, you're both wrong! Fizzing whizbees are supreme! The twins chanted.

"No, Bertie Botts!" Draco declared.

"You're all wrong," Katrina jumped in. "Sugar quills are the best."

Soon all of the friends were involved in the playful candy debate.

} {

Someone knocked on the compartment door.

The five looked through the glass to see the golden trio in the other side.

Draco shrunk back into his seat to ensure they wouldn't be able to see him. Katrina groaned in exasperation and stood up, walking over to the door.

She opened it a tiny bit and peeped her face out of the compartment.

"What do you want Potter?" Katrina asked shortly.

"Can we come in?" He asked.

"No," Katrina replied shortly. "We don't want you three contaminating the place."

Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes impatiently.

"We where just wondering if Malfoy was in there," Ron mumbled, awed by Katrina's beauty.

"No, why?" She lied instantly.

"We were looking for him," Harry said.

"Why were you looking for him Potter?" Katrina asked suspiciously.

"To ask him something," Hermione replied shortly.

"What were you going to ask him?" Katrina asked the three.

"Something," Hermione grumbled, annoyed.

"What kind of something?" Katrina muttered, pulling out her wand.

"Why do you have to know?" Hermione drawled.

"'Cause I made him a promise, you git."

"What kind of promise?" Harry asked.

"A perfect one," Katrina said automatically before whipping her wand up to point at Harry.

"What was it?" Ron asked, oblivious to Harry's danger.

"A secret," Katrina whispered.

Katrina muttered a few spells and soon the golden trio had handed over thier wands, and had told her the truth.

_ We were going to ask whether or not Malfoy was going to leave you alone this year. _

_ I won't allow that, sorry not sorry. _

} {

Katrina watched as George -once again- smacked his wand against a pumpkin pasty and muttered a charm.

"No, no, no. George, it's dimin- _ you _ -endo," Lee corrected.

"Diminuendo," George said, accidentally spearing the pasty with his wand.

" _ You _ , my friend, are an  _ amazing _ person," Fred commented dryly.

The lights suddenly flickered.

Ginny looked up from her book, confused.

The train's lights blacked out and the Hogwarts express was plunged into complete darkness. Then the train started slowing down, jerking largely.

"We can't be at Hogwarts yet..." Draco mumbled.

"We aren't," Ginny muttered.

"Something's moving outside the train," Katrina commented, leaning in front of Draco and pressing her face to the window.

The tall, dark figure boarded the train as the temperature throughout the Hogwarts express dropped steadily. Frost crept up the windows, happiness seemingly draining out of everybody aboard.

They shivered.

A looming, black figure hovered into view outside the compartment door. They simply stared at the thing in horror.

It reached out a shabby, clawed hand and slowly slid the door open, draining all happiness from the six students. The temperature dropped even lower as the cloaked creature drew in a long, rattling breath.

Katrina stopped breathing, as did Draco.

The monster-thingy seemed unsatistedfied, as if it were searching for something but couldn't find it, and moved on to terrorize the next compartment.

Katrina drew in a shaky breath before falling unconscious, limp on her seat.

} {

"Katrina?" A voice asked. It seemed murky.

"Malfoy?" A different voice. Who was the voice talking to? ...Katrina wasn't Draco...

Something grabbed her shoulder and she tried to flinch away, ...but her shoulders... were too... heavy...

A little groan danced past Katrina's lips, signaling that she had woken up.

Katrina cracked her eyes open to find herself being held upright by George, who had grabbed her shoulder.

"George," Katrina muttered. 

Said twin released his hold and let his hand fall to his side.

"Katrina! Thank goodness you're awake. That... that  _ thing _ just floated in here and you and Malfoy just kinda ...collapsed," Ginny said reproachfully.

"Uh, huh. Is Draco awake?" Katrina asked, still a bit dizzy.

"Uhm, not yet. He sort of smacked his head on the seat..." Lee mumbled.

Fred had seemingly reached forward and grabbed Draco before the third year could hit the floor, since he was awkwardly crouching and had an usunconscious Draco Malfoy in his arms.

"Could you sit him in the seat for me?" Katrina mumbled.

Fred obliged and Katrina held Draco up in a sitting position, pulling out her wand.

She muttered, "Rennervate." successfully waking Draco.

He emitted a weak groan and blearily opened his eyes.

"Chocolate?" Katrina asked, holding out her hand.

Ginny handed Katrina a bar of chocolate.

Katrina opened the large bar and cracked it into sixth pieces, passing a piece out each of her friends before setting hers back of the wrapper.

"Eat the chocolate Draco. It'll help," Katrina mumbled.

Draco sighed and bit into the chocolate. Katrina picked her chuck back up and bit into it. Her head quickly cleared and she stood up.

The train was moving again at this point, and Katrina grabbed the remaining ten chocolate bars.

"I'm going to go up and down the train, helping other students. Agreed?" Katrina asked rhetorically. Her friends shrugged.

"We'll help," The twins offered in unison.

"Us too," The other three said at slightly different times.

"Okay. Draco, Ginny, Lee- you can go up the train, and the twins and I can make our way down the train," Katrina said, splitting her stack of chocolate bars in half and handing one half to Lee. Her friends stood and they bunched off in opposite directions.

Katrina handed the chocolate to Fred as they were walking, so her hands were free. She knocked on the glass door of the first compartment they came to. It was full of second or third years, all wearing Hufflepuff robes.

Katrina slid the door open.

"Chocolate?" She asked.

"No thank you Katrina. We've already eaten some," A boy -Ernie MacMillan, Katrina recognized- spoke up polietly.

"Okay, 'bye," Katrina said indifferently. She slid the door closed and moved on the the next compartment.

After looking through the next door, Katrina muttered, "Chocolate."

Fred handed her a bar and Katrina went into the compartment. It was full of horrified first-years. Katrina gave them each a bit of chocolate and murmured a few soothing words. They visibly relaxed and gave their thanks.

"Don't mention it," Katrina mumbled.

} {

Katrina didn't pay much attention to either the sorting or Dumbledore's speech. A bunch of new kids came to Gryffindor, half of them she had given chocolate to, the other half she hadn't ever seen before in her life. Dumbledore's speech was boring too, something about uniting against the forces of evil and some kind of mass-murderer having escaped from Azkaban.

Katrina didn't really care.

They ate their delectable feast and went to bed.

She didn't bother changing into her pajamas, Katrina just collapsed on her bunk and fell asleep.

} {

Draco couldn't sleep at all. One, lone thought continuously ran through his mind; What kind of hybrid creature was his crush?

[][][]

Here is your chapter, my lovely readers! charter that it's shorter than my usual chapters...

Remember, I'm taking requests now 'n stuff, so...

Plz, comment, request, and have a good rest of your Day! 😊

()()()

So, Angel requested an Amortentia chapter. Sorry it took so long, but here it is!

[][][]

Katrina flipped through her potions book impatiently, trying to find the right potion to make. Snape had said today was a free day, so each student had to work individually on a potion of their choice.

'Draught of Peace', Katrina read after flipping to a random page. It looked complicated enough, so she set to work.

Draco had chosen to brew a Draught of the living Death potion. It was coming along well, but he kept glancing at Katrina for hints. She watched him create his potion as Katrina created hers. If she cringed, he was about to do something wrong.

Harry flipped through his potions book listlessly, unsure of what to make. Ron's hand suddenly slammed down on it, halting Harry's page turning.

"Ron, what's your deal?" Harry muttered angrily.

"Amortentia," Ron said.

"So what?" Harry asked.

"Amortentia is a  _ love  _ potion," Hermione supplied.

"Oh," Harry said slowly, finally catching thier drift. He turned around to look at Katrina.

She sensed his gaze. Looking up, Katrina saw the golden trio staring at her devilishly. She shivered and looked back at her book.

} {

Katrina played with her mashed potatoes in a distracted fashion. She glanced up at Potter and his friends once again.

"Why do you keep looking at Potter?" George asked.

"They're planning something," Katrina muttered. "They're planning something and I don't know what."

She reached for her goblet and nearly brought it to her lips when Dumbledore stood and the students quieted. Katrina set down her goblet before drinking anything in order to listen.

"My dear students. The criminal Sirius Black is still at large. He has recently been spotted a few miles away from Hogsmeade, so the minister of magic has demanded that we allow dementors to guard Hogwarts. I have agreed, but compromised that they only stay at the entrances," Dumbledore spoke.

A shiver rippled through the great hall and Katrina glanced at Draco. He had paled quite obviously at the mention of a dementor.

"I'm done. I can't eat anymore," Katrina announced after Dumbledore sat down again.

She stood up and crossed the great hall to collect Malfoy. After doing so, Katrina walked him out of the Great hall.

They stopped near the library. Katrina conjured a bench and pushed the panicking Draco down onto it and summoned something with her wand. She sat down next to him and caught the random phial that zipped through the air towards them. Katrina unstoppered it and held Draco's mouth open, pouring the potion down his throat. He relaxed immediately and leaned against the wall behind him.

"Dementors," he choked out.

"Dementors," Katrina agreed nervously.

"I faint when there's a dementor around," Draco continued.

"I do too," Katrina said meekly, trying to make him feel better.

A house-elf appeared with a crack at thier feet. Draco jumped, but Katrina simply turned to the creature and looked at him questioningly.

"Miss Tawny has sent Runekey to bring Katrina her book," the elf chirped.

"What book?" Katrina asked, confused.

Rune held out a spell book dutifully.

"Oh, thanks Rune." Katrina took her spell book and the elf bowed and disappeared with another loud snap.

Katrina noticed a bookmark in the book. Draco leaned towards Katrina to read over her shoulder as she opened the book to the marked page.

_ Expecto Patronum- The Patronus charm is a highly advanced piece of magic used for repelling Dementors. In order to create a patronus, one must remember a joyful memory and chant the incantation; Expecto Patronum. _

"Well isn't this handy," Katrina muttered.

"Repelling dementors..." Draco quoted.

} {

Harry hit his head on the table in frustration.

"She almost drank it. It was so close..." Ron groaned.

"Really you two, I don't see why everyone thinks Katrina is so amazing," Hermione snobbed.

"She's an angel," Harry said breathlessly.

"Katrina Willows is the most beautiful creature to ever walk the earth," Ron delcared.

"She's perfect," Harry murmured.

Hermione groaned exasperatedly and turned to a book.

} {

Draco poured over his book. '1001 magical creatures and where to find them.'

"It's not in there," Katrina mumbled, glancing at the cover.

Draco sighed and pushed the book aside before taking up another.

"Or that one," Katrina added.

Malfoy tossed the book to the side and grabbed a new one.

"Why don't you keep looking. I'm feeling a bit hungry and Madam Pince will spaz if I eat in here," Katrina said.

"Okay," Draco muttered, still scanning the book.

Katrina left the library and headed down to the kitchens.

On the way there, she spotted a box of chocolates. It was pink and heart-shaped with a fancy ribbon tied in a bow around it.

There was a small card attached to the ribbon. Katrina went over and flicked the card open with her thumb.

_ Katrina Willows _

_ I know it's not Valentine's Day for another 5 months, but I am giving you this chocolate anyway. _

Katrina shrugged and picked up the box before heading to her common room.

} {

She sat on her bed and slowly undid the white ribbon. After removing the cover, Katrina popped a chocolate truffle in her mouth.

There was also a card inside the box. Katrina finished chewing and opened the card.

[][][]

Okay, I am so sorry.

Super sorry. I know that this chapter probably wasn't satisfactory, being so short and all, but I'm going to do an Amortentia2 chapter. Kay?

Plz comment!

()()()

Right, so here's part 2 of Amortentia!

Hopefully this doesn't suck...

I'm mostly going off of what happened to Ron in sixth year.

Hehe...

[][][]

"She took it!" Harry cheered. "Katrina took the chocolate!"

"No dip stupid," Hermione replied shortly.

"Now what?" Ron asked.

"Let's sing!" Harry said happily.

"How about... no," Hermione cringed.

"Are we just going to wait?" Ron asked.

"Duh, you salted slug," Hermione scoffed, frustrated.

} {

"Katrina?" Ginny called out, walking into thier shared dormitory.

An odd giggle sounded from near the window next to Katrina's bed.

Ginny walked cautiously over to the sound and peered around Katrina's bunk. She spotted a girl with silken chocolate brown hair sitting on the floor, staring mesmerized at the stars.

"Katrina?" Ginny asked again.

"Isn't it so... pretty?" Katrina asked breathlessly.

"Isn't what pretty?"

"The stars."

"Uh, sure," Ginny said, trying to figure out what was happening. 

"There's a constellation that looks like Harry!" Katrina cheered, jumping up and then falling over.

"That's always fun..." Ginny muttered.

The ginger helped Katrina up and the lead her out of the dormitory.

"Where are we going?" Katrina asked. "Are you going to introduce me to Harry Potter?"

"Definitely," Ginny fake-promised.

They opened the portrait door and headed slowly down the staircase.

"Is Harry down here?" Katrina asked impatiently.

"Yep! We just have to go down to Snape's office," Ginny said to her friend.

"Why, is Harry at Snape's place?"

"Yes, definitely."

"Well, why would he be there? He  _ hates _ Snape."

"Harry's taking uhm, ah, remedial potions. Yes, yeah, that's it..." Ginny improvised quickly.

"Oh, yeah, probably..." Katrina mumbled.

Ginny Weasley dragged her friend a few more steps before Katrina asked, "Do I look okay? Am I pretty enough?"

"Yes, super pretty."

They walked down another corridor and passed the golden trio.

Katrina shrieked, "Harry!" before breaking free of Ginny's death grip and hugging him.

Harry looked a little surprised at first, but then he noticed Ginny and became suspicious.

"What are you doing here Weasley?" Harry spat maliciously.

"Oh, you know... Taking Katrina to Snape so he can undo your stupid love potion," Ginny growled, finally understanding the situation.

She ran forward and wrenched Katrina free from Harry and ran down the hall with her friend in tow.

Katrina started crying.

"Why did you do that? You are so  _ mean _ !" Katrina yelled.

"C'mon... you... little... turd! I'm bringing you to Snape!" Ginny shouted.

"And why would you be doing that miss Weasley?" McGonagall asked, coming out of a nearby classroom.

Katrina crumpled onto the floor in full-out sobbing. "I love Harry Potter!" She cried.

"He's the potions master," Ginny said. "And Potter fed Katrina a love potion, so I was going to go to Snape for an antidote." 

"I see," McGonagall murmured, bending down to Katrina's level.

The professor lifted Katrina's tear-stained face and peered into the child's eyes. The brunettes irises were a deep pink, but a bit hazy.

"Definitely a love potion," McGonagall decided. "Here, bring her into my classroom Ginny."

Ginny dragged the crying Katrina into the transfiguration classroom and sat her at a desk.

Professor McGonagall threw a pinch of floo powder into the fire place and called out Snape's name.

"I would like to see you for a minute Severus," Minerva said into the green flames.

Said potions professor appeared in the green flames and stepped out gracefully.

"Yes?" He drawled.

"Love potion antidote," Professor McGonagall muttered.

Snape sighed and pulled a phial out of his pocket before handing it to Ginny who unstoppered it and crammed the potion down Katrina's throat. The brunette coughed and then passed out. Ginny surprisedly caught her friend and held her up. Katrina opened her eyes and jumped up, accidentally knocking over the desk in front of her.

"Oh, oops. Sorry," Katrina mumbled.

"Thank you professors," Ginny said politely.

"Please give Potter and his 'pole of warts' and 'strange mountain troll girlfriend' a detention or six," Katrina said happily as Ginny magicked the desk upright.

"What?" McGonagall asked, confused.

"Will you please give Potter and his dumb friends detentions?" Katrina translated.

"Possibly. But that is none of your concern miss Willows," Professor McGonagall replied.

Katrina shrugged and left the room.

} {

"I'm sorry!" Harry said desperately.

"Once again, Harry Potter messed up and is now begging for forgiveness," Katrina announced dramatically.

"No, really, how can I make it up to you?" Harry asked.

"Master the impossible and stop being a git," Katrina said.

Gilderoy Lockhart suddenly flounced into the room happily.

"Students!" He cheered. "Wonderful!"

Katrina rolled her eyes.

"Today will be fairly simple," Lockhart began, magicking two piles of papers to pass themselves out. "You will all be taking a pop quiz so I can see how much you know!"

Katrina received her test and read the first question.

  1. _What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?_



_ Nice,  _ Katrina thought sarcastically.  _ Favorite color. This'll help us kill bad guys. Totally. _

She glanced over at Draco.

' _ These are all questions about him!'  _ Draco mouthed.

' _ I know, he's an idiot.' _ Katrina mouthed back.

"You may begin!" Lockhart cheered, turning over an hour glass.

  1. _What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?_



_ How would you describe the color of diarrhea? _

  1. _What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?_



_ To oblivate all of the wizarding world's heroes and claim the credit for what they did. _

  1. _What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?_



_ His oblivate charm. Besides that, nothing. _

  1. _When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would be the perfect present for him?_



_ His birthday is on February 28th, and the perfect gift for him would be a new brain. _

Katrina answered each question sarcastically and evilly truthfully. She seriously hated this guy.

In her opinion, this test had to many questions. By the end of it, she had almost magically exploded her ink well.

Katrina walked up to her newest professor's desk and slammed her papers down loudly. Lockhart looked at her and grinned a blinding white smile. Katrina smiled back with a face that read, quite obviously, ' _ have fun spiraling downwards in your truths.' _

} {

"Katrina, wait!" Draco called after she left her charms class.

Katrina turned and spotted him. She smiled and waved before changing her course, walking towards Draco.

"Does it have wings?" Draco asked when she reached him.

"Uhm... yeah," Katrina said slowly. When she didn't burst into flames, Katrina relaxed.

Draco pulled out a self-inking quill and scratched of quite a few items off of his exceedingly long list before handing it to Katrina.

She took the list and scanned it.

"Not a vampire, not a veela..., what on earth is a Valkyrie?"

"Like Norse warrior girl thingy," Draco said.

"Hm kay," Katrina mumbled. "I'm not on the list."

Draco groaned and took the list back.

} {

"My dear students," Dumbledore called. "The dementors are arriving today, so I must warn you- it is not in the nature of a dementor to be forgiving. Give them no reason to harm you."

The food appeared and the students dug in.

"Katrina, you haven't even looked at your food yet. Are you okay?" Lee asked.

"I'm okay. I just have to deal with learning the patronus charm, Draco trying to figure out what kind of hybrid I am, Potter and company, and of course the new defense against the dark arts arse-of-a-professor," Katrina rattled off, counting on her fingers.

"Wait..." Ginny said slowly.

"You're a hybrid?" Fred asked loudly. 

"Shut up!" Katrina said quickly.

"Are you?" George asked, whispering.

"Well, yes. But I haven't transformed yet," Katrina said.

"What are you?" Lee asked curiously.

"I can't say, otherwise I'll burst into flames and die," Katrina remarked casually.

"Can you give us hints?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, but it'll be easier for you four to just talk to Draco. He's already eliminated a load of creatures," She replied.

"Right," George said. "And how are we supposed to do that?"

"You walk up to Draco and start speaking," Katrina deadpanned.

[][][]

How many of you want to punch me right now? 😏

Hehehehe...

Wow, I am so lame. Whatevers.

So, should I have Draco figure out what kind of hybrid Katrina is in the next chapter?

Comment what you think! 😉

()()()

So, these are what Katrina's wings look like. But the girl isn't Katrina. Remember, Katrina has brown hair- usually.

I'm not sure if an Enkeli is a real thing, it means 'angel' in Finnish.

24th chapter. Lets do this.

[][][]

"Are you an Enkeli?"

"Yes. G'bye."

Katrina sprinted away from Draco and just barely got to the Whomping Willow before she exploded. Flames crawled up her skin, something exploded out of her back. Katrina let out an involuntary shriek of pain. She fell to the ground as the flames turned to a white, swirling mist. It encased her, comforting her, easing the pain.

Hogwarts students and professors rushed up to her, trying to get near, trying to help.

An invisible force threw them back and a sort of glass dome formed around Katrina. It was like a giant, upside-down fishbowl.

The misty substance disappated, revealing the small twelve-year-old brunette. White, feathered wings were protruding from her back and Katrina ruffled them slightly. She was amazed, along with the rest of Hogwarts.

Katrina stood slowly and moved her wings a little. They glimmered a bit when she moved them.

The child folded her wings into her back before spreading them to their fullest span.

Katrina walked forward and pressed her hands to the glass. Everything was silent for her. Outside of her glass cage, all of Hogwarts was in bedlam. McGonagall cast a silencing charm over her students and a sonorous charm on herself.

"Miss Willows, can you hear me?" The professor asked.

Katrina looked confused. She had seen McGonagall's lips move, but couldn't understand what she had said.

Dumbledore stepped forward and cast a quick charm. A ribbon flew out of the tip of his wand and formed words.

Katrina slowly read the message.  _ Cover yourself with your wings, I am going to try and shatter the glass. _

She complied, sitting on the ground and pulling her knees up to her chest and then moving her wings to curl around her, covering every bit of skin.

Dumbledore cast a reducto curse and the glass dome collapsed, many pieces bouncing off of or landing on Katrina's new wings. She stood and shook them, the glass falling to the ground.

No one spoke.

"So," Katrina said awkwardly.

"Can you fly?" A first year asked excitedly.

Katrina ruffled her wings before spreading them to thier full length. With a little hop, she pumped her wings once and remained airborne. She continued flying, slowly getting higher. Katrina did a few tricks before diving towards the ground and landing smoothly.

All she said was, "I dunno, can I?"

[][][]

This is kind of just a filler chapter, hardly over 430 words. 

I am so ashamed.

Whatever. I just didn't feel like having to continue dragging it out. 'What is she? Ooh, no. Katrina's a hybrid... ahhhh! '

So boring... not one single reader got mad at me for all of the pathetic suspense! 🙃

()()()

Hmm kay, I got a request, so I am obliging.😊

[][][]

"Hey, you're Katrina Willows right?" A seventh year asked.

Katrina nodded, having to look up at the black-haired boy since he was so tall.

"And Jason's your brother?" His friend asked. She was a ginger, her eyes a a bit shorter than the raven, but still quite intimidating.

"He was," Katrina muttered.

"Where is he?" The raven's blonde guy-friend asked.

"Dead," Katrina mumbled, shrinking a couple of inches involuntary. Her brother's friends didn't notice.

"What?" The girl asked.

"He's dead," Katrina said more clearly.

"How did he die?" Side-kick-guy asked.

"There was a tornado."

"Katrina!" A voice called.

She turned to see her five friends approaching her.

"Hey," Katrina said dully.

"You okay?" Fred asked, eyeing the seventh years suspiciously.

"It's not them," Katrina mumbled instantly.

"Why are you suddenly so short?" Draco asked.

"Sometimes I shrink," The brunette murmured. "You look warm. Are you sick?" She suddenly asked George.

His face was as red as his hair.

" 'm fine," He slurred.

"Did a spell go wrong?" Ginny asked.

Draco reached up and touched the back of his hand to George's forehead. "You're running a fever."

"No, 'm good," George muttered before passing out. Fred caught him.

"We need to take him to the hospital wing," Ginny said helpfully.

"I'll take him," Katrina volunteered, unfolding her feathery wings from her back.

Draco sighed in awe. Katrina grabbed George and streaked away towards the infirmary.

"Katrina needs to learn to care for herself as much as she cares about others," Ginny mumbled.

} {

Jason Willows groaned weakly, slowly opening his eyes. (A/N: He's alive! Mwahaha...)

The light burned his eyes. His ears rung.

Once the ringing and the blinding white had faded, Jason cautiously looked around the room. He was in a bed that had plastic rails. He became aware of a soft, steady beeping noise coming from a muggle toy that was connected to his bed. A bedside table and a vacant brown visitor chair was the only other furniture accompanying the bed, besides all of the weird muggle things. A clear tube was attached to his wrist.

Jason had absolutely no idea were he was.

He sat up slowly, careful not to disturb any of the muggle toys. They looked expensive. Jason carefully took the tube thingy off of his wrist and set it on the bedside table.

He then carefully leaned over the rail on his bed and gracefully fell on the floor.

The brunette groaned weakly and gingerly stood. Opposite of his bed, there were two doors. He opened the second one first, guessing correctly that it was a bathroom, and went inside. There was a tall mirror in which he inspected himself in.

Jason was wearing a weird kind of gown. It was white with a v-neck, kind of crinkly but not much. His skin was shallow and it seemed like he had lost twenty pounds. Jason needed those back.

He left the bathroom and closed the door.

Jason then opened the other door.

It lead to a long hallway lined with more doors. He assumed that those doors lead to more rooms similar to his.

Jason's stomach twinged uncomfortably. He realised that he was hungry.

Jason wandered aimlessly down the hall for awhile until he reached a weird panel. Well, two panels actually. There was a button with a little black arrow pointing at the floor.

Curious, Jason pushed the button. Something behind the two panels 'dinged' and then the silvery panels slid smoothly open, revealing a small room. Jason curiously went in the room and spotted a large panel of buttons. He randomly clocked the bottom one labeled 'ground'.

The doors slid shut and the room started moving.

He froze. Jason was trapped in the little moving room. But before he could panic, the panel-doors slid open. He hurried out of the tiny room and into a lobby of some sort.

It was very calm and open. There was a little area full of happy little children playing with some muggle toys.

There were many people in this place. Half were dressed in odd white coats, and the other half had gowns like his. Many of the gowned people were elderly, many were adults, and some were teenagers or children.

"What are you doing without your nurse?" A concerned voice asked from behind.

Jason spun around to see a girl.

She had pretty green eyes, and light freckles across her nose. There was a nice blue cloth tied around her hairless head. She was very pretty.

"Uh, What?" Jason asked, confused.

"Where's your nurse?" The girl asked.

"Who are you?" Jason asked.

"My name is Holly," She said kindly.

"Jason."

"Oh, there you are!" a relieved voice called from behind Jason.

He turned to see a blonde lady walking quickly toward him. She was average, like a typical stereotype soccer mom. Her white coat had a nametag on it.

Rosie Sparks.

"Ms. Sparks?" Jason asked.

"Call me Rosie," She grinned.

"This is Holly," Jason said politely.

"Yes. What is your name?" Rosie asked.

"Jason Willows. J-a-s-o-n W-i-l-l-o-w-s," he mumbled.

His stomach rumbled.

"Oh, are you hungry? Is that why you left your room?" Rosie asked, writing a bunch of stuff on a board that had a clip on it. She wasn't using parchment or a quill. Rosie used a weird yellow stick and a bit of white, rectangular parchment.

"Yeah," Jason said.

"Okay, come with me Jason!" Rosie said happily.

"Can I come too?" Holly asked.

"You'll have to ask Nancy hon," Rosie said gently.

"Okay," Holly agreed happily.

She scampered off to a lady who was sitting in one of the waiting chairs.

} {

Katrina cruised through her homework, sitting by George's bedside. Someone tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned sleepily and recognised Fred. He was kinda blurry. Katrina stood, trying to give Fred her chair, but she tripped and fell. Fred caught her before she could hit the floor.

[][][]

Plz comment, and have a good rest of your day!✌😊

()()()

Okay, so now that school's starting up again, I'm only allowed to Quotev on the weekends... :(

But! Here you go... I've gotta chapter for you, my lovely reader!"

[][][]

"Do have any family?" Rosie asked.

"Oh! Yes, I do," Jason said. He, Rosie, Holly, and her nurse had all gone up to the meal area. "My Aunt Tawny, and little cousin Terrell, and Katrina..." he pause to clear his throat. "Maybe my parents too, but they could be dead."

"And, does this... cause you pain?" Rosie asked. "Not knowing if your parents are alive?"

"No. I'd be  _ glad  _ if they were dead. Then they wouldn't be able to hurt Katrina anymore. She doesn't mentally feel it, but she's still a kid," he murmured, spacing out in his memories.

_ "No, Katrina. You cannot have a cookie. Or father will hurt you," 9-year-old Jason scolded his 4-year-old sister. _

_ "Like he hurts you?" Katrina whimpered. _

_ She had heard her brother's screams. Every time her father came into view, Katrina squeaked and ran out of the room. Every night, after their father had finished with Jason, Katrina would sneak out of her attic bedroom and go down to the basement, where her brother would be waiting. _

_ Katrina would sing the song Jason had sung once. He didn't sing anymore, 'cause that angered their father. But Katrina did. She went out in the woods during the day while Jason was at muggle school, and sang. Katrina had only heard Jason sing once, when she was two. Katrina had always said it was her earliest memory, hearing her brother sing. _

_ When Katrina sang, Jason said he felt better, to raise her spirits about his injuries. Even though, back then, when Katrina sang the only thing the song did was take away half the pain. Jason taught Katrina how to fix everything muggle-style because, all those years ago, he hadn't known he was a wizard. _

_ Once he had to go to Hogwarts, Jason had wanted to bring his sister along with him. But he wasn't allowed. He had to watch helplessly as the platform disappeared, along with his baby sister. _

"Jason?" Holly asked, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Sorry, what?" He asked.

"It looked like you were having an episode or something," Rosie said worriedly.

"Oh, no. I was just remembering something..." He mumbled. "I want my sister."

} {

Katrina Willows sat bolt upright, screaming. No, she wasn't actually helplessly watching her brother bleed to death... no. She was in her four-poster. That's always good.

"What? What's going on?" Ginny shouted sleepily at Katrina's scream.

"Nothing, go back to sleep," Katrina gasped.

Ginny turned over, instantly asleep.

Katrina, however, climbed out of bed. Her brother was alive somewhere. Katrina was only able to dream about people that are either alive, or from movies or stories. Her brother was alive, and in grave danger. 

She grabbed all the muggle clothes she had out of her trunk, her potions box and a knapsack. After stuffing all of that in her bag, Katrina pawed through her trunk until she found a certain magical item -the third Peverell's cloak.

Once she had successfully snuck out of Hogwarts, Katrina ran over to the broom shed. She found her Firebolt and mounted it. Kicking off, she streaked through the darkness of a new moon.

} {

Jason woke up earlier than he usually would have. 4am, precisely. He carefully took the tube out of his wrist and changed into his freshly washed clothes. After running his fingers through his brown hair, Jason quietly stole through the 'hospital'. That's what Rosie had called this place.

Jason had had a dream. Katrina, flying through the woods, nearly concealed in fog. His  _ little sister  _ was looking for him. In his dream, she had been calling for him. Katrina sounded scared. This worried Jason. She had never, not even once  _ not  _ concealed her fear. Ever.

Jason didn't dream about things that haven't already or don't eventually happen. His baby sister was searching for him. All alone. And she hadn't told a soul.

[][][]

()()()

Here is your chapter! wow, already on Ch.27...

Okay, so I'm American so I use dollars. And feet and inches, And I wish I didn't but I do. plz no hate. if I could choose, I'd be living in England.

  
  


[][][]

Katrina glanced suspiciously around the coffee shop she was in. She had a bit of muggle money in the bank down the street, and she had just gone and taken half of it. Three hundred dollars to spend as she tried to find her brother.

She ordered a coffee and a croissant. After paying, Katrina hustled out of the small shop and down the bustling streets of London. She hadn't gotten a minute of sleep last night. Not one. Katrina downed her caffeine and threw the cup into a nearby public trash can.

} {

Jason hadn't eaten since being in the hospital. That was two days ago.

He remembered the something he had told his sister once.

_ If you get lost or can't find me, go to the last place we saw each other. I'll be there. If not, wait until I arrive. _

The last place they had seen each other was their house. It had burned to the ground and hadn't been rebuilt yet.

That was were Jason was headed. The Willows' Manor. Jason emerged from the dank alley next to a quaint 1940s styled shop.

He slowly opened the door and headed in. A bell rung once above his head. The brunette flinched and went to the counter that was manned by a pretty young woman in a flashy stripes dress with an apron on the front. 

"Can I help you?" She asked fluttering her eyelashes.

"Is there a bathroom here?" Jason asked.

"Oh, sure. That door over there," The ginger trilled, pointing to a door on the opposite side of the restaurant.

He thanked her politely and hurried over and into the restroom.

} {

Katrina cursed quickly as one of her fingers snapped. A spike of pain shot through her hand and she quickly examined her finger, which was folded up against her palm completely now, the knuckle obviously broken. She'd just walloped some thug who had tried to mug her.

Oh, well. Who needed pinky fingers anyway?

She quickly mended it with her wand before putting it back into her pocket, then pulling out a hankerchief. Katrina wrapped it around her right hand, to prevent more broken knuckles if she had to beat someone up.

} {

Draco waited nervously in Dumbledore's office, wondering why he'd been called.

Dumbledore wasn't in the room yet, so Draco tried to make his mind wander. The first thing he thought of was Katrina.

_ Where was she? _

_ The last time he'd seen her had been in defense against the dark arts last Wednesday. It was Saturday now. _

Dumbledore swooped into the room like a gust of wind, Snape on his tail like a bat.

"Professor!" Draco said. "What's going on?"

Dumbledore and Snape shared a glance.

"Katrina's missing."

} {

Katrina Willows ducked into an alley once the sun had gone down, pulling out her wand and miniature broom. After enlarging it, she mounted her Firebolt and kicked off.

} {

Jason let go of the branch he was holding onto and landed smoothly on top of the muggle taxi. it bumped through the dark streets of London, headed for Hickory street. That's what the muggle had said when she'd climbed into the yellow car anyway.

He pressed himself to the roof of the car and quickly jumped off once he saw his destination. A wreck of ruins perched atop a high hill.

Jason sprinted up the driveway.

And there was his little sister.

[][][]

Hiya! so... I'm still alive!

Sorry for the short chapter that took forever, I kinda have writer's block. I need to second year to be over already so I can move onto the third! I have so many ideas for 3rd year, but like, none for the 2nd. Ugh…

()()()

"Katrina's missing."

Draco nearly fell out of his chair.

_ What? _

The thought wasn't able to compute in his head. It didn't make sense, Katrina had been completely normal one day, and gone the next.

"Are you okay Draco?" Snape asked.

"No," He whispered. "Find her."

} {

Katrina turned around, tears streaming down her face. Her brother was right there.

Jason froze.

Katrina ran forward and tackled her brother in a hug.

"You're alive, You're alive..." She murmured.

Soon both where curled up next to each other on the ground.

"You are  _ never  _ allowed to leave again, Ever," Katrina growled at her brother.

"I promise I won't," Jason said earnestly. "I won't leave."

"Good," Katrina mumbled, taking hold of his wrist.

} {

Dumbledore had gathered a fair few teachers including McGonagall, Flitwick, Lupin, Snape, Himself, Hagrid, and (of course) Lockhart. He also allowed Jason's three seventh-year friends to join the search.

The ten magical beings split off into pairs and flew off by broomstick.

} {

Katrina Willows' eyes slowly opened as the sun climbed into the sky. She was lying in piles of rubble and ash. Her house.

Jason lay next to her, much to Katrina's surprise.  _ Wasn't he dead? _

Then Katrina's memories came flooding back to her. Her brother actually survived somehow, and he was alive. Jason was there.

But Katrina started crying. It didn't even make sense really, why she was crying. I mean, Katrina was  _ happy _ . So why was she crying? Tears streamed down her face as she gazed at her brother. Jason was still asleep.

Sobs wrecked havoc in her chest. Katrina couldn't stop them. She was so relieved. Jason was alive.

Her white Enkeli wings burst out of her back, surprising her.

Jason's eyes opened, and widened in confusion.

"You have wings," He mumbled.

"Yeah," Katrina said.

Her brother reach a tentative hand forward, towards her left wing. He hesitated, and Katrina ruffled her white feathered wing.

Jason stroked the feathers gently.

"Can you feel that?" He asked.

"Mm- hmm," She replied.

"You want 'em?" Katrina asked her brother.

"Want what?"

"The wings. I can give them to you."

"Really? Would you?" Jason asked.

"Why not. I hardly even use them."

She ruffled her wings and turned around to face her brother. He looked uncertain.

"Turn around," Katrina said.

Jason complied.

"Will it hurt?" He asked.

"Like fire, but only for a few seconds." Katrina pressed her small hands against her brother's shoulder blades.

Red mist encased them both. Jason screamed in pain.

Katrina's wings dissipated. White wings erupted out of Jason's back, launching Katrina backwards.

"Did it work?" She asked, coughing.

Katrina looked over at her brother. It had.

[][][]

Well, I'll just post this as a filler chapter and write the rest later...

()()()

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations! You made it to the end. I'm so proud of you.  
> Please drop a comment- roasts will be appreciated.


End file.
